Persaingan
by Farenheit July
Summary: SasuFemNaru,GaaFemNaru, KyuuGaa, ItafemNaru .. Sasuke sang pangeran Vampire menangkap beberapa manusia untuk ia jadikan santapan, namun salah satu dari santapan nya itu justru membuat nya jatuh hati dan memaksa sang manusia tersebut untuk menjadi istri nya.Dilain pihak ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke yang menyukai gadis itu. Chap 9 , Vampire fict
1. Chapter 1

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru

Genre : romance,supranatural

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

**Happy Reading**

Sore hari di Konoha International High School.

' kasih tidak kasih tidak kasih tidak kasih' batin seorang siswi yang tengah memandang seorang siswa yang sedang asik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik di earphone nya. Si siswi nampak sangat bingung , ditangan nya terdapat sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan rapih .

Siswi itu berkulit tan dan berwajah cantik.

'duuuhh kasih tidak ya ' batin si pirang lagi.

Akhir nya setelah bergulat dengan pikiran nya si pirang memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju meja siswa itu.

" Gaara-san" panggil naruto atau si pirang itu. Gaara melepaskan earphone nya dan memandang heran naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya gaara bingung

"emm...i-ini untuk mu" kata naruto sambil menyodorkan kado yang sejak tadi dibawa nya.

"untuk ku?" tanya gaara makin bingung

"se-selamat ulang tahun gaara-san" kata naruto gugup. Padahal dalam kehidupan sehari-hari naruto itu orang yang periang dan tidak mudah gugup tapi entah mengapa jika memandang atau berhadapan dengan gaara semua sikap nya jadi seperti orang bodoh.

"arigatou " kata gaara sambil menerima kado itu. Naruto membalas nya dengan senyuman .

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di depan gaara.

Gaara dan naruto sudah berteman sejak lima bulan lalu tepat nya setelah gaara pindah ke sekolah KIHS.

Gaara membuka kado itu. Naruto sendiri tengah tersenyum sendiri.

'semoga kau suka gaara ' batin naruto senang

"jam tangan ini kan yang mau aku beli " kata gaara senang melihat isi kado itu

"hehehe iya.. aku tahu kamu menginginkan itu jadi kubeli saja. Oh iya aku membeli nya sepasang. Satu untuk mu dan satu untuk ku" kata naruto tak kalah senang

"terima kasih naruto " kata gaara sambil mengusap rambut pirang naruto. BLUSH. Wajah Naruto langsung merona.

"pu-pulang yuk udah sore nih" ajak naruto langsung menarik gaara agar gaara tak melihat rona merah di wajah nya.

"sebentar aku beres-beres dulu "

Gaara memasukkan semua barang-barang nya kedalam tas kemudian menggandeng tangan naruto menuju tempat parkir.

Naruto pulang di bonceng gaara dengan motor sport berwarna merah milik gaara. Mereka memang sering pulang bersama sehingga banyak siswa-siswi KIHS yang menyangka mereka berpacaran.

'uh andai saja aku ini pacar mu gaara' batin naruto .

Ya naruto sejak beberapa minggu ini mulai menyadari kalau ia menyukai pria berambut merah bata yang tengah membonceng nya ini. Kata teman-teman naruto sih gaara juga menyukai naruto tapi melihat sikap gaara yang biasa saja membuat naruto sangsi akan pendapat teman-teman nya itu.

**-FJ FAREN-**

Malam hari di kediaman senju.

Terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang mengenakan piyama sedang melamun memandang bulan dari jendela kamar nya.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur dan terus memikirkan gaara. Naruto mengusap jam tangan yang sama dengan milik gaara.

"naruto cepat tidur ini sudah malam " terdengar teriakan dari luar kamar naruto

"iya kaa-san sebentar lagi" balas naruto.

"besok akan ku nyatakan perasaan ku" kata naruto menyakinkan diri nya

"tapi kalau di tolak bagaimana?" tanya nya entah pada siapa

Naruto diam sejenak.

" biarlah ditolak pun yang penting akusudah menyatakan nya hehe"

"naruto cepat tidur!" teriakan kaa-san nya menggelegar

Naruto pun menuju tempat tidur nya dan bergegas tidur mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam dan ia tak mau kepala di singgahi bogem mentah kaa-san nya.

**Other place**

"kita bergerak sekarang" kata seseorang berjubah hitam pada beberapa orang di depan nya. Dan dalam waktu sekejap beberapa orang itu langsung menghilang.

"apa setiap tahun harus seperti ini terus pangeran sasuke?" kata orang berjubah hitam itu entah pada siapa.

**Other place**

Beberapa perempuan tengah berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"hihihi tadi itu keren sekali kan " kata salah seorang diantara mereka

"iya .. apalagi ketika si merah itu bertarung melawan si tarian mereka keren banget" komentar yang lain.

Lima orang wanita itu terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai.

"seru sekali obrolan kalian" tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby face muncul dari gang kecil diantara pertokoan. Para wanita itu pun diam karena terkagum-kagum akan ketampanan pria di depan mereka.

"si-siapa kamu" tanya salah seorang dari wanita itu

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh kalian"jawab pria tampan itu. Kemudian pria itu memukul tengkuk para wanita itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat sangat cepat hingga para wanita itu tak sempat melawan. Kelima wanita itu pun pingsan.

"bantu aku membawa mereka suigetsu" kata pria berambut merah itu kepada teman nya yang berambut putih yang sejak tadi menonton .

"ck kau bawa saja sendiri, kamu kan punya tangan sasori" jawab suigetsu malas

"aku tidak ada mood untuk bercanda. Cepat bawa kita tak punya banyak waktu."kata sasori tegas . mau tak mau suigetsu pun membawa dua wanita itu menuju sebuah lubang hitam di dinding salah satu toko. Lubang itu adalah portal menuju dunia mereka.

Sasori pun membawa dua wanita itu. Sebelum memasuki portal sasori melihat ke arah kiri nya.

" kau juga bawa wanita itu deidara" kata sasori pada sosok lain yang muncul di kegelapan.

"merepotkan sekali. Untuk apa kita membawa manusia ini?" tanya deidara

"cepat bawa" bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan deidara sasori malah menyuruh nya.

"cih kalau bukan karena pangeran sasuke kau pasti mati saat ini juga sasori" kata deidara geram

"terserah" kata sasori kemudian ia memasuki portal.

"sial kau sasori"

Deidara pun menyusul sasori sambil membawa seorang wanita itu memasuki portal.

**Other place**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan cahaya yang sedikit terlihat 13 orang yang tengah terikat dan 5 orang berjubah hitam tiga diantara nya sasori,deidara,dan suigetsu .

"hmm tinggal dua orang lagi" kata salah seorang yang berjubah hitam itu sambil memandang lapar kepada ketiga belas tawanan mereka.

"biar aku saja yang membawa sisa nya" ucap pria berambut hitam ,pria itu selalu tersenyum.

"biar aku menemani mu sai" kata suigetsu

"tidak usah" tolak sai sembari tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa" paksa suigetsu

"supaya cepat kalian berpencar saja " saran sasori

Tanpa sepatah kata pun mereka menghilang.

KEDIAMAN SENJU

"jadi ini mangsa tuan sasuke" kata sai . ia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur naruto.

"cantik" komentar sai, tanpa sadar tangan nya membelai lembut pipi naruto.

"mmmm" naruto menggeliat saat tangan dingin sai menyentuh pipi nya.

Sai tersenyum kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh naruto dan membawa tubuh itu keluar dari kamar itu.

KEDIAMAN SABAKU

"heh orang ini mirip sekali dengan sasori" komentar suigetsu. Suigetsu pun menyeringai.

Suigetsu mendekati gaara dan menghirup aroma tubuh gaara dari leher gaara

"lezaaat" kata suigetsu sambil menjilat bibir nya kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk menghisap darah gaara namun suara seseorang menggagalkan niat nya.

"jangan main-main suigetsu"

"ck kau menggangu sekali sasori"

"sudah kubilang kita tak punya banyak waktu."

Sasori pun membawa tubuh gaara meninggalkan suigetsu yang tengah menggeram marah.

**- FJ FAREN -**

"mmm"

Naruto membuka mata nya perlahan

"naruto"

naruto memandang heran sosok gaara yang kini duduk di samping nya. 'kenapa gaara terikat begitu' batin naruto bingung. Duh , naruto belum sadar kalau diri nya pun kini terikat.

"gaara,kenapa kamu kok terikat begitu"tanya naruto

"kamu juga terikat naruto" jawab memandang diri nya.

"eh iya aku terikat hehehehe"

"eeeehhh?kok kita bisa terikat" kata naruto naruto lemot nya kumat lagi tuh.

"haaaa... kita di culik makhluk aneh itu" tunjuk gaara dengan mengarah kan arah pandangan nya kepada lima sosok berjubah hitam di depan pintu.

"si-siapa mereka" tanya naruto takut

"entahlah" jawab gaara.

Naruto memandang sekeliling di sekitar nya kini hanya ada gaara,dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang tidak di kenal nya.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH" terdengar jeritan yang mengerikan dari ruangan di sebelah mereka.

"a-apa itu gaara" naruto semakin mendekat kearah gaara

"entahlah.. teriakan itu sudah sejak tadi" jawab gaara datar. Gila gaara tenang banget mendengar jeritan maut itu sedangkan naruto dan ketiga orang lain nya sudah mengkerut ketakutan.

"bawa mereka" terdengar suara sasori

Kemudian kelima sosok berjubah itu masuk kedalam dan menarik naruto,gaara,dan ketiga orang lain nya.

"kamu benar-benar cantik. Sayang kamu akan mati" kata sai

"ma-mati?" tanya naruto pada sai

"hmm, pangeran sasuke sedang haus sekarang" bisik sai pada naruto

"pangeran sasuke?siapa itu"tanya naruto lagi mencoba mengorek informasi

"pangeran dari para vampire" ucap sai lagi kini wajah nya menyungging kan sebuah seringai

" ..."

Belum sempat naruto bertanya lagi mereka telah sampai di ruangan yang begitu luas, terang ,indah,dan mencekam. Walau ruangan itu indah tapi melihat darah yang membanjiri lantai dengan banyak tubuh bergelimpangan darah pasti membuat siapa saja yang melihat nya akan ketakutan.

Di depan mereka sesosok pria tampan yang mengenakan baju seperti baju kerajaan berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut bergaya emo tengah mengigit leher seorang wanita.

BRUK

Wanita yang digigit itu pun jatuh kelantai setelah sosok tampan itu melepaskan gigitan nya. Sosok pria tampan itu kini menjilat sisa darah yang ada di sekitar mulut nya. Mata pria itu hitam kelam.

Hening

Semua diam memandang pria itu.

"sasuke-sama ini yang terakhir" ucap sasori sopan

"hn" jawab sosok yang di panggil sasuke itu

Sasuke berjalan mendekati para tawanan yang terikat itu.

"lepaskan ikatan mereka" suara datar itu begitu mengerikan di telinga naruto. Setelah ikatan nya di lepaskan , naruto mendekat kearah gaara.

"dia menyeramkan"bisik naruto pada gaara

"hm" jawab gaara datar

'seperti nya kamu lebih mengerikan gaara' batin naruto

Sasuke memandang satu per satu calon mangsa nya hingga pandangan nya berhenti pada sosok naruto. Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan pun bersembunyi di balik punggung gaara.

'cantik 'batin sasuke. mata nya terus mengamati naruto. Rambut naruto yang pirang panjang ,wajah nya yang cantik, tubuh nya yang mungil, membuat sasuke betah memandang nya.

Sasuke berhenti memandang naruto dan ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya yang seperti singgasana.

"aku sudah puas kalian boleh memakan mereka,tapi sisa kan yang pirang itu" ucap sasuke datar , ia menopang dagu nya dengan tangan kiri dan memandang bosan.

Naruto dan gaara saling bertatapan. Pirang. Ya satu-satu nya tawanan yang berambut pirang Cuma naruto.

"baik sasuke-sama" sahut kelima orang itu

"tunggu" suara gaara mengintrupsi kegiatan kelima orang itu yang kini sedang menarik mangsa mereka

"hn?" balas sasuke

"apa maksud kalian menangkap kami" tanya gaara dengan tenang

'berani juga anak ini ' batin sasuke

"tidak ada maksud apa pun" jawab sasuke malas

Gaara kesal mendengar jawaban sasuke. "kalau tidak ada maksud apa pun lantas kenapa kalian membunuh mereka" kata gaara lagi kini nada suara terdengar kesal

"karena aku ingin" itulah jawaban sasuke

"kau iblis!" gaara mulai geram

"jaga bicara mu bocah" kini salah seorang dari orang berjubah itu angkat itu membawa senjata seperti sabit.

"tenanglah hidan"ucap sasuke kalem

"tapi sasuke-sama" bantah hidan

BRUK

Tiba-tiba tubuh hidan menghantam tembok.

"aku tidak terima bantahan"

Seorang dari orang berjubah itu mencoba membantu hidan.

"mau apa kau juugo?" tanya sasuke datar

"membantu nya" jawab juugo tenang. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan juugo dan hidan kini pandangan nya teralih kan pada sosok naruto yang sedang berbisik pada gaara.

"gaara apa kau sudah gila? "bisik naruto pada gaara

"mereka yang gila naruto."balas gaara

" hei kau yang berambut merah. "panggil sasuke. Gaara menoleh kearah sasuke

"apa kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" tanya sasuke tenang sambil memandang jubah nya yang ter kena cipratan darah.

"tidak" jawab gaara datar

Stoic vs stoic

"kami vampire" kata sasuke tenang. Naruto dan tiga orang lain nya tersentak

"pantas sikap mu seperti iblis. Ternyata kau memang iblis" ujar gaara tenang seperti sasuke

"hahaha iblis ya. Kami memang iblis " balas sasuke tertawa meremehkan

"lepaskan kami" ujar gaara lagi

"melepaskan kalian?" tanya sasuke pura-pura bego

"ya. Kami tak seharus nya bersama iblis macam kalian" kata gaara masih dengan nada datar

"melepaskan buruan bukankah hanya tindakan seseorang yang idiot" balas sasuke

"kami bukan buruan!" kata gaara geram.

"tenanglah gaara" kini naruto mengusap-usap lengan gaara agar si pemilik tato ai ini tidak terbawa emosi. Melihat naruto yang perhatian terhadap gaara membuat sasuke tidak senang.

BRUK

"aww" sosok naruto yang tadi di samping gaara kini terdorong dan menabrak tembok. Entah ada apa , yang naruto rasakan seperti ada kekuatan yang mendorong nya.

"naruto!" gaara berlari kearah naruto

Secepat kilat sasuke sudah di depan gaara yang sedang berlari kearah naruto. Sasuke menendang gaara hingga gaara terjatuh ke lantai.

Belum sempat gaara berdiri sasuke keburu menendang gaara kembali hingga gaara terpental membentur kursi singgasana sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan kearah lemari di samping kursi singgasana nya. Membuka lemari itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk .

" beri dia pelajaran sasori" ucap sasuke datar kemudian melemparkan cambuk itu ke arah sasori. Sasori menangkap cambuk itu dan menarik gaara menjauhi kursi singgasana sasuke

Sasori menyuruh sai untuk memegang naruto. Dan ia pun merobek paksa baju gaara.

**- FJ FAREN -**

"gaara" naruto meneriaki nama gaara ketika gaara di cambuk keras oleh sasori. Rasa nya naruto ingin berlari dan memeluk gaara namun karena tubuh nya yang kini sedang di pegang oleh sai membuat naruto hanya bisa melihat gaara yang di siksa oleh sasori.

"berani sekali kamu mengatai pangeran sasuke" kata sasori kemudian ia mencambuk kembali punggung gaara dengan lebih keras hingga darah keluar dari kulit gaara. Gaara sendiri sejak tadi hanya diam. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan sasuke apalagi di hadapan naruto.

"lezaaat" gumam sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan acara cambuk mencambuk sasori kepada gaara. Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan singgasana nya dan berjalan menuju gaara.

"aku akan memaaf kan mu jika kau mau memberikan darah mu pada ku" ucap sasuke datar

"cih untuk apa aku menuruti permintaan konyol mu itu" ucap gaara dengan nada sombong

"hn,sombong sekali kau" sasuke menghentikan tindakan sasori kemudian ia berjalan lebih mendekat ke sosok gaara yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba sosok gaara terhempas hingga menabrak tembok.

"uhuk" gaara memuntah kan darah dari mulut nya.

"gaara" teriak naruto. Naruto mendelik marah pada sasuke.

"hei kau pangeran pantat ayam" teriak naruto. Semua nya tercengang mendengar teriak konyol naruto. 'pantat ayam?' batin semua kecuali sasuke

"siapa yang kau maksud dobe?" ucap sasuke datar kini pandangan sasuke terfokus pada naruto

"tentu saja kamu teme pantat ayam" balas naruto sengit

"apa kau ingin mati sekarang dobe?" sasuke kini berjalan menuju naruto dengan aura membunuh yang menguar kuat dari tubuh nya. Semua yang melihat bergedik ngeri. Bahkan sai yang sejak tadi memegang tangan naruto pun melepaskan tangan naruto dan bergerak mundur. Gaara hanya memandang ngeri sosok sasuke ia ingin melindungi naruto dari sasuke tapi tubuh nya tidak bisa di gerak kan sama sekali.

Naruto menatap sengit sasuke tak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Naruto benci orang-orang yang menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi oleh sebab itu naruto tak takut sama sekali terhadap sasuke.

'hn, menarik' batin sasuke. Sasuke baru kali ini menemukan makhluk yang tidak takut sedikit pun pada diri nya bahkan orang tua sasuke yang seorang penguasa para makhluk immortal pun tidak akan berkutik jika sasuke sudah semarah ini.

"aku tidak takut pada mu teme!" teriak naruto penuh amarah

"kamu hanya mahkluk rendahan tapi berani sekali terhadap ku" kata sasuke dingin penuh aura membunuh.

"siapa yang rendahan hah? "

"kau DOBE" kata sasuke lagi

"sialan kau teme" naruto hendak memukul sasuke namun tangan naruto keburu di tangkap sasuke. Sasuke kan pangeran vampire dan otomatis ia lebih hebat dibanding sasori atau sai jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap kedua tangan naruto dengan satu tangan nya dan memutar tubuh naruto hingga tubuh naruto membelakangi sasuke.

"lepaskan teme" naruto meronta. Sasuke mencengkram tangan naruto kuat-kuat.

"AAAAAKKHH" teriak naruto kesakitan. Semua nya menatap horor kedua orang di hadapan mereka

"diam lah dobe" bisik sasuke di telinga naruto. Naruto diam seketika.

Sasuke menurunkan kepala nya menuju leher naruto dan menghirup aroma tubuh naruto.

'ini lebih lezat dari yang tadi' batin sasuke. Kini rasa haus kembali menyerang sasuke padahal sasuke sudah meminum darah dari 10 orang tapi rasa haus itu kembali datang ketika ia mencium aroma tubuh naruto.

Taring sasuke memanjang dan tanpa sepatah kata pun sasuke langsung menancapkan taring nya di leher naruto.

"AAAAKKKHHHH" teriak naruto makin kesakitan ketika taring sasuke berhasil menembus kulit nya.

Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk berdiri dan menolong naruto namun saat ia ingin berdiri ia terjatuh kembali.

Sasuke membelalakan mata nya ketika darah segar naruto sampai kerongkongan nya. Sasuke merasa seperti ada kekuatan aneh yang masuk kedalam tubuh nya ketika ia meminum darah menutup mata nya menikmati setiap darah yang mengalir melewati kerongkongan nya. Sasuke pun semakin memperdalam gigitan nya hingga membuat darah naruto mengalir keluar dari gigitan sasuke menuruni leher nya hingga ke dada nya.

"AAAKKKHH HENTIKAN TEME ! INI MENYAKITKAN" sekuat tenaga naruto mencoba melepaskan diri namun hasil nya nihil tubuh nya malah semakin lemas.

Gaara yang tak tahan mendengar teriakan kesakitan naruto akhir nya berdiri dan mencoba melangkah mendekati sasuke dan naruto. Sasuke membuka mata nya ,kini pupil mata nya berubah warna yang semula berwarna hitam kelam kini pupil itu berwarna merah dan membentuk seperti 3 magatana.

"hentikan ..hah hah.."ucap gaara ia begitu kepayahan

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan di tangan naruto kemudian satu tangan nya memeluk naruto agar tubuh naruto tidak jatuh sedangkan tangan satu nya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan kecil. Kilatan itu perlahan membesar dan mengarah ke tubuh gaara.

Kilatan itu pun hampir menyambar tubuh gaara kalau saja sasori tidak menarik tubuh gaara.

"kau ... hah..hah" gaara mencoba bicara kepada sasori namun ia begitu lelah hingga akhir nya gaara jatuh pingsan dan dengan segera sasori menangkap tubuh gaara.

"kau me..nyebalkan..teme" kata naruto lemas

Sasuke kini telah puas meminum darah naruto ia pun mencabut taring nya dari leher naruto.

Sasuke membopong tubuh naruto ala bridal style. naruto sendiri tak bisa melawan , tubuh nya terlalu lemas. Sasuke menjilatin darah yang mengalir keluar dari bekas gigitan nya.

Semua vampire di ruangan itu tiba-tiba merasa haus begitu mencium wangi darah naruto. Secara perlahan taring mereka memanjang. Mereka ingin sekali meminum darah naruto namun mereka tahu jika naruto sekarang milik sasuke jadi mereka tak bisa macam-macam.

"aku..a..akan..membalasmu..teme" kata naruto pelan kemudian dia pun ikut pingsan.

"membalas kata mu? Kau ini lucu dobe " balas sasuke . seringai menghiasi wajah tampan sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan sambil membopong naruto.

" bereskan tempat ini. Dan bawa si merah itu ke dalam penjara. Untuk sisa nya kalian boleh menghabisi mereka" kata sasuke datar sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasori dengan segera membawa gaara. Sai,suigetsu,deidara,juugo dan hidan menatap ketiga manusia yang tersisa dengan pandangan lapar. Ketiga manusia itu pun bergedik ngeri. Setelah nya hanya terdengar jeritan pilu para manusia itu.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Sasuke menatap sosok naruto yang kini tertidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidur megah milik nya.

Ia melangkah menuju pinggir tempat tidur itu dan duduk di dekat tubuh naruto.

Suara napas naruto begitu pelan dan mengisi keheningan di kamar itu.

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi naruto.

"seperti nya aku mulai tertarik pada mu dobe"

Sasuke mencium naruto pelan. Setelah nya ia pergi keluar dari kamar mewah nya dan membiarkan naruto beristirahat.

'ini pertama kali nya ada manusia yang selamat ' batin sasuke

Ya ini benar-benar aneh. Biasa nya manusia yang digigit vampire akan mati tidak akan ada yang selamat namun kini naruto masih bernafas dan tengah tertidur aneh.

**- FJ FAREN -**

"mmm"

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka mata nya dan memandang sekeliling.

'dimana ini' batin naruto kaget

Naruto mencoba bangun . ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari seluruh tubuh nya terutama bagian leher nya. Perlahan tangan naruto memegang leher nya.

'aww' batin naruto

Naruto mencoba melangkah menuruni tempat tidur itu namun ketika ia bergerak kepala nya terasa pening.

"sial akan ku balas kau teme" kata naruto sengit mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia dan gaara di aniaya si pangeran pantat ayam.

Sekuat tenaga naruto menahan rasa sakit dan pening nya, ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

CKREK

Ternyata pintu nya tidak di kunci. Naruto pun segera berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sebenarnya naruto tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana yang ada di pikiran nya hanya menemukan gaara jadi ia berjalan tak tentu arah .

"kau dimana gaara?" tanya naruto pelan entah pada siapa

Naruto terus berjalan entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan , tubuh nya mulai lelah dan sakit nya mulai tak tertahan kan.

Naruto masih berjalan hingga ia menemukan tangga menurun di ujung lorong itu. Ia menuruni tangga itu.

Saat tiba di dasar naruto melihat banyak ruangan jeruji besi seperti penjara.

"naruto kau dimana" tiba-tiba suara seseorang menggema di ruangan itu. Naruto tersentak. Ia mengenal suara itu. 'itu suara gaara' batin naruto senang

Naruto semakin cepat melangkah kearah sumber suara barusan. Ia melangkah hingga ia mencapai sudut ruangan.

"gaara" panggil naruto

"naruto!" gaara yang tadi duduk di pojok ruangan dalam jeruji besi pun mendekati sosok naruto yang berdiri di luar terali besi itu.

Naruto meraih tangan gaara. Gaara membelai lembut pipi naruto.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya gaara khawatir

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "tidak. Harus nya kamu khawatirkan diri mu sendiri" kata naruto sedih. Naruto memandang sosok gaara.

Tubuh gaara khusus nya punggung nya membiru. Banyak darah yang telah mengering di tubuh tampan gaara terlihat pucat. Membayangkan rasa sakit yang di rasakan gaara membuat naruto tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata nya.

"kamu kenapa naruto?" tanya gaara sangat khawatir melihat naruto menangis

"kamu pasti sakit kan gaara" kata naruto sedih

"aku tidak apa-apa naruto" ucap gaara menenangkan naruto. Kalau boleh jujur gaara benar-benar merasakan sakit yang sangat sangat namun ia tak mau membuat naruto sedih jadi ia berbohong.

"tenanglah naruto. Aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kita dari tempat busuk ini" kata gaara kembali menenangkan naruto

"gaara aku menyayangi mu.. tidak... aku mencintai mu" kata naruto disela-sela tangisan nya.

"aku juga mencintai mu naruto" kata gaara sambil tersenyum. Gaara menghapus air mata naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan diri nya ke terali besi, ia ingin mencium gaara. Gaara yang mengerti pun ingin menyambut ciuman naruto namun sayang saat romantis itu terganggu oleh tepuk tangan seseorang.

PROK PROK PROK PROK

Naruto dan gaara menoleh kearah tangga.

"yak cukup sampai di situ saja genre romance gaanaru nya" muncul lah sosok sasuke.

"teme" gumam naruto

"aku mencari mu dobe" kata sasuke datar. Sasuke berjalan kearah naruto dan menarik lengan naruto untuk menjauhkan gaara dari naruto.

"lepaskan teme" naruto mulai meronta

"lepaskan dia" ucap gaara dingin

"siapa kau berani memerintah ?" tantang sasuke

"aku kekasih naruto" balas gaara. Mendengar ucapan gaara wajah naruto pun memerah

"kalau begitu aku calon suami naruto" balas sasuke lagi

"heh? Apa-apaan kau teme?" sunggut naruto tak terima pernyataan sasuke barusan

"hn, kamu akan menjadi istri ku dobe" ulang sasuke

"memang nya aku mau jadi istri mu hah?" bentak naruto

"aku tak butuh persetujuan mu"

Tanpa babibu lagi sasuke langsung mengbopong naruto.

"turunkan aku teme" ucap naruto kesal

Cup

Sasuke mencium naruto di depan gaara.

"kau! berani nya mencium ku?" teriak naruto

Gaara memandang marah sasuke . "dasar makhluk busuk" geram gaara

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan gaara ia hanya terfokus pada naruto. Melihat wajah naruto yang marah mebuat sasuke semakin gemas.

'sial aku benar-benar menyukai nya' batin sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari penjara itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan gaara yang meminta untuk mengembalikan naruto.

'enak saja naruto itu milik ku'batin sasuke

Naruto pun terus meronta namun hasil nya nihil.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Sasuke melempar naruto ke tempat tidur nya dengan kasar. Piyama yang di kenakan naruto sudah berlumuran darah yang telah mengering. Sasuke menaiki tempat tidur nya dan merangkak ke aarah naruto.

Sasuke menindih tubuh mungil naruto.

"minggir kau pangeran pantat ayam" kata naruto geram tidak tahu apa badan naruto itu lagi sakit banget.

"aku tidak mau" kata sasuke, kini sasuke menjilat pipi naruto

"berat teme" keluh naruto

"diam lah dobe"

Sasuke pun mencium naruto agar naruto tidak berisik lagi.

Tangan sasuke membuka satu per satu kancing piyama naruto.

Naruto pun tersentak dan mencoba menghalangi tangan sasuke. Sasuke tak suka acara di ganggu jadi menangkap kedua tangan naruto dengan tangan kiri nya sedangkang tangan kanan nya masih membuka piyama naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya.

"apa-apa..HEY" belum selesai naruto bicara naruto tersentak ketika sasuke berhasil membuka piyama nya.

Sasuke pun kemudian membuka celana naruto.

"ber-berhenti teme" kata naruto yang mulai ketakutan. Takut diapa-apain ama ayam di depan nya.

"tidak mau" seringai sasule terkembang sempurna. Kini naruto hanya mengenakan dalaman saja . tubuh nya terekspos. Wajah naruto memerah ketika sasuke memandang nya dari atass kebawah

"ja-jangan me-memandang ku seperti itu teme"

"panggil aku sasuke,naruto"

Sasuke mencium naruto kemudian ciuman itu turun ke leher naruto. Sasuke menjilat leher itu dan menghisap nya hingga kulit itu memerah.

"aahh.. he-hentikan teme" rengek naruto

"panggil aku sasuke, naruto" ulang sasuke

Sasuke mencium naruto lagi. Tangan kanan nya bergerak ke arah dada naruto dan

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hehehe maaf ya kalau fict ku ini gaje =.="a

Soal kenapa naruto yang fem gak di taruh di naruko malah menaruh nya di naruto adalah saya gak ngerasa sreg aja sama nama naruko tuh.

Terus maaf buat fujoshi dan fudanshi yang mengharap kan yaoi T.T

Reader pliiiisss minta review nya ya...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjut nya(kaya ada yang mengharapkan chap selanjut nya aja)


	2. Chapter 2

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru

Genre : romance,supranatural

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

Gila di chap 1 banyak banget typos nya huaaaaa *mewek... masa sasuke jadi sasule T.T *pingsan di tempat...

Abis aku bikin itu fict tengah malem jadi ngantuk *curcol

_**Balasan review:**_

HaikuReSanovA : siapaku usahain update cepet .. (mind : ya kalo lagi gak males #di lempar kaleng bekas) ... nama nya juga rated M jadi pasti ada lemon nya *smirk hehehehe... makasih udah read n review fict aneh saya

Moku-Chan : di chap dua ini nanti di jelasin tentang ortu naru kok .. makasih udah RnR :D

Amaterasu Kamikaze Shirayuki : makasiiihhh dukungan nya... iya aku usahain update cepet ... makasih udah review hehe

inai chan : iya kasian.. egois baget tuh si pangeran ayam... thanks banget udah review :D

Louisia vi Duivel : hehehe abis udah jam 1 malem jadi ya di potong dulu adegan lemon nya... gaara mati kaga ya? *gaya mikir ala conan

Kaya nya kaga deh :P gaara kan favorite ku XD

jung hana cassie : asikk ada yang dukung aku.. sebener nya kau juga mau nya YAOI maklum author kan fujoshi hehehe. Makasih ya udah review :D

floren : gyaaaaa makasih *cium pipi floren * BUG *di tendang floren*... makasih udah RNR :D

AS45: tau dong kan author itu dukun *nah loh* XD . makasih kamu mau dukung cerita aneh ku ini *terharu banget*.. tunggu kok kamu tau sih SasuNaru bakal di tentang orang tua sasuke terus juga kamu kok tau gaara mau bales dendam . OMG jangan-jangan kamu dukun ya? *plak abaikan

Makasih saran nya author bakal memperbaiki lagi buat kedepan nya... author tuh takut kalo liat cara senpai atao senior di FFN , takut fict aku nya jadi fict yang ngikut-ngikut gaya penulisan orang lain. Ohhhh sangat berkenan sekali. Makasih atas saran yang membangun nya *cipika cipiki ama AS45* PLAK *ditabok

thepaendeo : gitu ya.. yaudah kamu pilih pairing YAOI nya nti author usahain ada YAOI juga di fict ini tapi bukan SasuNaru loh... makasih udah review :D

**Happy Reading**

Tangan sasuke meremas pelan buah dada naruto yang masih terbalut kain bra .

"aaahh" desah naruto pelan. Naruto tersentak 'ke-kenapa aku malah bersuara seperti ' batin Naruto mulai stress.

"lepaskan teme " rengek naruto lagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"panggil aku sasuke , naruto" bisik sasuke di telinga Naruto dengan suara seperti mendesah , tangan sasuke pun masih meremas buah dada naruto.

Wajah naruto memerah merah banget kaya kepiting rebus.

"he-henti..ahhhh"

Desahan Naruto semakin kencang tatkala tangan dingin Sasuke menyelinap masuk melewati bra yang dikenakan Naruto.

"ma-mau apa kau teme?" tanya Naruto panik

"mau memakan mangsa ku" ucap Sasuke santai . Sasuke memainkan puting Naruto, di tekan-tekan nya puting itu lalu ia menjilat sedikit puncak puting itu dan sukses membuat Naruto mendesah semakin keras. Naruto mengeliat tak tenang tubuh nya terasa semakin panas dan sensitif setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh bagian tubuh nya.

"he-hentikan Sasuke" ucap Naruto disela-sela desahan nya. Akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan nama Sasuke ,alhasil sasuke menyeringai puas.

"anak pintar. Ini hukuman untuk mu karena memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'teme' " Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Dia pun turun dari tempat tidur lalu merapikan sedikit pakaian nya. Sedangkan Naruto cengo menatap heran ke arah sasuke.

" cepat ganti baju mu . kamu bisa memakai baju yang kamu suka di lemari itu" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk lemari yang ada di samping kanan nya lalu melangkah keluar.

"tunggu Sasuke" ucap naruto ketika Sasuke akan keluar dari kamar itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa heran.

"apa dobe? Kamu ingin melanjutkan yang tadi? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan segera naruto membenarkan letak bra nya yang bergeser akibat ulah Sasuke tadi.

"aishh..SI-SIAPA YANG INGIN MELANJUTKAN YANG TADI?" teriak Naruto gugup

"hn, berhenti berteriak dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menutup telinga kanan nya

"akan ku buat kau menyesal karena telah melakukan hal tak senonoh pada ku! "sunggut Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan "terserah".

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu lalu keluar dari kamar yang di temapti Naruto.

BLAM

Pintu pun ditutup dan menyisakan Naruto yang masih berwajah kesal.

"arrrggghhh TEME SIALAN PANTAT AYAM JELEK" teriak Naruto melepaskan unek-unek nya.

Sasuke yang ternyata masih di luar dan mendengar teriakan Naruto pun tersenyum tipis.

' gadis aneh ' batin Sasuke. Dia pun kini benar-benar melangkah menjauh dari kamar itu.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Naruto memandang cermin besar di depan nya dengan kesal.

"gaaaahhh... teme sialan!" teriak naruto sangat kesal.

Naruto mengenakan gaun berwarna putih panjang dengan banyak renda di bawah nya. Tubuh nya terlihat sangat pas dengan baju itu seolah-olah baju itu memang disiapkan khusus oleh Sasuke untuk nya ia gelung keatas memperlihat tengkuk halus nya yang dapat menggoda siapa pun untuk mencium nya. Namun sayang Wajah cantik nya tampak kesal.

' sial kenapa teme sialan itu menaruh penjaga di depan pintu ' batin naruto kesal. Niat nya sih Naruto mau menyelinap dan kabur sekali lagi seperti saat ia kabur ke tempat gaara tapi sayang Sasuke itu pintar jadi dia menaruh penjaga di depan kamar Naruto.

'ck kalau kaya gini lewat jendela aja deh' batin Naruto lagi . Naruto pun membuka jendela kamar nya dan memandang kebawah.

1 detik naruto masih memandang ke bawah

15 detik naruto mengedipkan mata nya

30 detik naruto berteriak

"TEME BEBASKAN AKU!"

Mau tau kenapa naruto berteriak? Ternyata eh ternyata sekarang ini naruto berada di kamar salah satu menara di istana milik sasuke dan yang bikin Naruto teriak stress adalah jarak jendela kamar nya hingga ke tanah itu kaya lantai 15 sebuah hotel . tinggi banget . haaaa malang banget kamu Naruto.

OTHER PLACE

Sasuke sedari tadi menahan senyuman nya. Ia sudah bisa menebak seperti apa reaksi Naruto sekarang. Mau nya sih senyum bahkan ketawa tapi niat nya itu harus ia tahan karena dihadapan nya sekarang ada Ratu dan Raja Uchiha alias kedua orang tua nya Sasuke.

Sasuke kini sedang di sidang oleh kedua orang tua nya akibat ulah nya yang membobol dinding pelindung untuk menculik manusia .

Dunia immortal atau dunia bagi makhluk yang berumur sangat panjang ini di lindungi oleh sebuah dinding trasparan .

Author cerita kan sedikit mengenai dunia immortal di cerita ini ya.

Dunia immortal ini dihuni oleh vampire,werewolf,siluman,dan dewa.

Pemimpin dunia immortal adalah kaum dewa , kaum yang berhasil membuat dinding pelindung yang menyekat dunia manusi dengan dunia immortal. Jumlah dewa yang ada sangat sedikit Namun sayang sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu kaum dewa telah habis di bantai oleh kaum vampire.

Kaum vampire yang lelah hidup dengan segala aturan yang di buat oleh kaum dewa pun melakukan kudeta, menurut mereka kaum vampire lah yang terkuat dan yang paling pantas untuk menempati posisi pemimpin. Mereka membunuh dan mengambil alih kekuasaan. Jadi sekarang ini pemimpin dunia immortal adalah kaum vampire. Tapi dalam kepemimpinan kaum vampire sendiri terjadi perpecahan hingga kaum vampire terpecah belah dalam beberapa clan.

Dunia immortal sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari dunia di dunia manusia siang maka di dunia immortal pun demikian. Di dunia immortal ini terbagi-bagi dalam beberapa kerajaan. Terdapat 7 kerajaan besar yang mengusai wilayah dunia immortal . kerajaan terbesar dan memiliki clan terbanyak adalah kerajaan Uchiha dan sang pemimpin sendiri dari clan Uchiha.

Kenapa dunia immortal dan dunia manusia di sekat?

Itu karena makhluk dunia immortal yang memiliki kelebihan diluar kemampuan manusia bisa membuat kekacauan dan merusak kestabilan dunia.

Jauh sebelum ada nya dunia immortal seluruh makhluk berbeda kekuatan dan kemampuan itu hidup bersama. Namun hidup bersama ini hanya berakhir dengan ketakutan dan kesengsaraan kaum manusia. Banyak manusia yang terbunuh dan di perbudak oleh makhluk yang lebih kuat itu.

Hingga suatu ketika kaum dewa memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka. Kaum dewa bertarung dengan semua kaum yang menolak memisahkan diri dari manusia. Setelah pertarungan yang berlangsung cukup lama dan sengit akhir nya kaum dewa menang .

Kaum dewa akhirnya menyegel seluruh kaum immortal dan membuat dinding penyekat yang sulit ditembus oleh siapa pun.

Seperti apa kaum dewa?

Sebenarnya kaum dewa itu penyihir mereka memiliki mantra dan kekuatan yang hebat. Mereka disebut sebagai kaum dewa karena mereka mampu mendominasi semua makhluk bahkan mereka lah yang memutuskan segala aturan dan kehidupan layak nya seorang dewa.

Ok. Back to story

Fugaku sang ayah Sasuke pun menaikan alis mata nya ketika melihat Sasuke yang seperti nya tidak mendengarkan omongan kedua orang tua nya.

"kamu mengerti tidak,Sasuke? " tanya fugaku . Sasuke tidak menjawab . dia malah asik dengan dunia hayal nya , ia membayangkan Naruto yang teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil mengutuk Sasuke.

"kamu mengerti tidak Sasuke ? " ulang Fugaku dengan nada suara yang lebih keras dari sebelum nya.

"hn " jawab Sasuke yang telah kembali dari dunia hayalan konyol nya.

" haaaa apa yang kamu ingin kan sebenar nya sasuke" ujar Fugaku sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke membuang muka.

" jangan terus menerus merusak dinding pelindung, Sasuke" kali ini sang ibu—Mikoto ikut angkat bicara.

" bukan urusan ku " komentar Sasuke

" tentu saja itu urusan mu. Kamu itu pangeran jadi kamu lah yang kelak bertanggung jawab atas kestabilan dunia kita" ucap Fugaku kesal

" hn " komentar Sasuke lagi

"jadilah seorang pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab , Sasuke" Fugaku memberi nasehat

" tanggung jawab ya. Kurasa aku lebih bertanggung jawab dibanding Itachi yang seorang penghianat" kata Sasuke dingin

"JANGAN KAU SEBUT LAGI NAMA ITU?" kata Fugaku dengan nada ancaman

"hn" Sasuke pun pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan kedua orang tua nya.

" tidak kakak tidak adik nya sama-sama bengal" komentar Fugaku kesal

" sabar lah " kini Mikoto mencoba menenangkan suami nya.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman istana nya.

'cih mereka hanya membuat ku kesal saja' batin Sasuke marah pada kedua orang tua nya. Kini Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon di taman yang ada di halaman itu.

Angin sore berhembus pelan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata nya menikmati sore tenang nya.

"sasuke-sama"

Sebuah suara menggangu kenikmatan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau Sasuke membuka mata nya dan melihat siapa makhluk sialan yang telah mengganggu acara nya.

"hn?" setelah melihat yang datang ternyata Sasori , Sasuke pun memejamkan mata nya lagi.

" tawanan kita berulah Sasuke-sama" ucap Sasori sesopan mungkin takut di bantai pemimpin nya ini.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung bangun dan melangkah memasuki istana nya lagi dengan Sasori mengekor di belakang nya.

**- FJ FAREN -**

" LEPASKAN AKU!"

Terdengar teriakan dari sebuah ruangan.

BLAM

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu dan melihat Gaara yang tengah di jegal oleh dua orang prajurit nya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke datar . ia menatap tajam Gaara

"lepaskan aku sialan" kata Gaara sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke

"sesuai permintaan dia ke hutan kematian" ucap Sasuke datar

"tapi Sasuke-sama " ucap Sasori seperti nya Sasori tidak tega dengan Gaara.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis nya. Ia heran tumben sekali Sasori anak buah kesayangan nya itu membantah perintah nya.

" dia bisa mati di serang werewolf " lanjut Sasori

"seperti nya kamu menyukai pemuda ini Sasori" ucap Sasuke menggoda anak buah kesayangan nya itu. Sasori tersentak.

"tidak Sasuke-sama" elak Sasori cepat

"bagus lah kalau kamu tidak menyukai nya " komentar Sasuke

"bagaimana jika dia kita kembalikan ke dunia manusia saja Sasuke-sama" saran Sasori.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

" tidak " tolak Sasuke tegas

"bawa dia" perintah Sasuke.

"lepaskan !" Gaara yang tadi menyimak pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sasori kembali meronta ketika dua prajurit tadi menyeret nya.

"kalau begitu ijinkan sayayang mengurus masalah ini" ijin Sasori pada Sasuke

"hn " jawab Sasuke. Kemudian Sasori ,Gaara, dan dua prajurit itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke pun akhir nya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

**- FJ FAREN -**

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAN" maki Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke kamar nya.

Seharian ini Naruto menghabiskan waktu nya hanya untuk meneriaki kata 'lepaskan' 'bebaskan' atau memaki Sasuke dengan 'teme' 'sialan' 'pantat ayam' dll. Duuuhh si Naruto itu buang-buang tenaga aja teriak-teriak hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke Datar

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAN" ulang Naruto

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Secara reflek Naruto pun berjalan mundur.

" apa kamu ingin di beri hukuman lagi Naru?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan memojokan Naruto ke dinding kamar .

Naruto pun menyilangkan kedua tangan nya didepan dada nya. Ia takut di rape Sasuke.

'kawai~~ ' batin Sasuke senang melihat reaksi Naruto

"ma-mau apa kau teme?" tanya Naruto waspada

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Naruto. "ingin memberi pelajaran pada calon istriku" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto bergedik geli.

"siapa yang calon istri mu hah?" kata Naruto tidak terima

"kamu. Bersiap-siap lah karena sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi istri ku" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"ogah" teriak Naruto pada telinga kiri jarak Sasuke dan Naruto yang begitu dekat membuat teriakan Naruto tadi berdengung keras di telinga Sasuke

"ah" sontak Sasuke mundur dan menutup telinga nya

"rasakan weee" ejek Naruto

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

"kau!" desis Sasuke . Naruto yang merasakan tanda bahaya langsung lari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu dan segera mengunci nya. Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto

"buka DOBE" Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk pintu

"tidak mau" dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan pintu yang hampir di dobrak Sasuke.

'duuuh gimana nih' batin Naruto panik

TRING

Tiba-tiba ide konyol masuk kedalam otak Naruto.

1 Sasuke mencoba mendobrak pintu

2 pintu berhasil di dobrak Sasuke

3 BYURRRRR

Sasuke basah kuyup.

Sasuke menatap manusia menyebalkan di depan nya yang tengah memegang selang air dengan tatapan membunuh.

"hmpppp" Naruto melempar selang yang di pegang nya dan menaruh tangan nya di depan mulut nya untuk menahan tawa nya yang hampir meledak melihat kondisi sasuke.

Kita lihat kondisi Sasuke yuk. Baju kebangsawanan Sasuke yang indah,keren,dan yang biasa nya membuat sosok Sasuke berwibawa kini baju itu basah kuyup dan menitik kan air pada bagian bawah nya. Rambut Sasuke yang biasa nya emo melawan gravitasi kini jatuh lemas dan lenetes kan air. Kaya ayam yang abis nyemplung di kali. hahaha

"KAU!" desis Sasuke penuh aura membunuh

"hehehe ganti baju sana" ucap Naruto santai sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar nya.

"untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan dobe" ucap Sasuke kesal kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"hahahahahahahaha" tawa Naruto pun meledak

**- FJ FAREN -**

KEDIAMAN SENJU

"bagaimana sudah ada kabar?" tanya seorang wanita cantik nan seksi kepada pria berambut putih panjang yang baru datang.

Pria itu menggeleng.

"kemana si Naru" ucap si wanita penuh nada khawatir

"tenang lah Tsunade dia pasti kita temukan" ujar si pria kepada wanita itu – Tsunade.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang,Jiraiya. Anak ku hilang tiba-tiba kau bilang tenang" ucap Tsunade kesal.

"aku sudah melapor kepada polisi jadi tenang lah" Jiraiya mencoba menenangkan Tsunade kembali.

"polisi itu lelet mereka tidak bisa bertindak cepat." Kata Tsunade penuh emosi

"kau tahu saat aku di kantor polisi ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang melaporkan kehilangan anak" ujar Jiraiya memberi informasi

"hah? Jangan-jangan.. " kata Tsunade yang tertarik kepada info yang diberikan Jiraiya

"benar . 13 orangtua melaporkan kehilangan anak nya pada hari yang sama dengan hari Naru menghilang jadi kemungkinan terbesar nya adalah itu." Ucap Jiraiya

" apa kamu tidak bisa mencium bau makhluk itu?" tanya Tsunade

"sayang nya tidak. " jawab Jiraiya penuh sesal

" sudah lima tahun hal ini terjadi berturut-turut. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka lagi" ucap Tsunade penuh amarah

"benar . lebih baik kita laporkan hal ini kepada 'DIA' " saran Jiraiya

"ya.. 'DIA' harus bertindak supaya makhluk immortal busuk itu tidak merebut Naru"

"tapi kita harus hati-hati kepada mereka juga" ucap Jiraiya dengan serius

" ck para hunter itu tidak akan bisa mengancam kita Jiraiya"

"mereka memang tidak akan melukai kita,tapi para hunter itu akan melukai Naru jika mereka tahu siapa Naru" ucap Jiraiya lebih serius dari sebelumnya

DEG

Tsunade tersentak.

"be-benar juga" ucap Tsunade seolah ia baru teringat akan fakta yang sangat penting.

"lebih baik kita menyusun rencana agar kita bisa menyelamatkan Naru tanpa melukai nya" kata Jiraiya memberi saran

"baiklah" Tsunade pun hanya bisa mengikuti pemikiran suami nya Jiraiya.

**- FJ FAREN -**

KEDIAMAN SABAKU

"siaaallll" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tengah mengamuk

" tenanglah temari"

Terlihatlah seorang pria dengan model rambut seperti nanas tengah menenangkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pendek.

"bagaimana bisa peliharaan Uchiha itu menangkap gaara " ucap Temari kesal

" aku juga tidak mengerti padahal Gaara tidak tersangkut masalah dengan para Uchiha itu" komentar Shikamaru—pria berambut nanas.

" mereka ingin membalas dendam kah?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun hanya menggangkat bahu nya.

" lebih baik kita kembali ke markas pusat dan mencari informasi" saran Shikamaru

"berani sekali mereka menyerang adik ku yang tidak tahu apa-apa" geram Temari

"segera lah bereskan barang-barang mu. Kita harus bertemu ketua sekarang juga" titah Shikamaru

Mereka berdua pun mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan memilih untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Gelap . Terikat . Sakit.

Itulah yang di rasakan Gaara sekarang. Tubuh nya diikat. Mata nya di tutup. Bekas luka yang kemarin masih terasa sakit dan nyeri.

"kita sampai "

Gaara hanya mampu mendengar suara vampire yang bernama Sasori.

Sasori membuka penutup mata Gaara. Gaara pun menyipitkan mata nya membiasakan mata nya dengan cahaya yang mengenai mata nya. Gaara pun memandang keadaan sekitar.

'hutan?' batin Gaara heran.

Setelah nya Sasori membukakan ikatan pada tubuh Gaara.

" selamat tinggal manusia " ucap Sasori sebelum ia menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Gaara mencoba berdiri. " cih aku pasti membalas mu vampire busuk"

Gaara pun menelusuri hutan. Tapi ada yang dengan hutan itu. Hutan itu memang terlihat seperti hutan pada umum nya tapi hawa di hutan itu membuat bulu roman pula tidak ada satu pun hewan yang ia lihat sepanjang daerah yang ia lewati. Suara pun tak terdengar seolah ada peredam raksasa yang tak terlihat.

" tempat macam apa ini " gumam Gaara.

Gaara pun merasa haus jadi ia mencari sungai terdekat. Melangkah dalam kesunyian. Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya ia melihat sebuah sungai kecil yang air nya sangat jernih dan mengalir indah.

Ia duduk di batu di pinggir sungai. Si pemilik tato 'ai' ini menangkupkan tangan nya untuk mendapatkan air. Setelah air telah memenuhi tangan nya ia meminum air itu.

SREK SREK SREK

Semak-semak di belakang Gaara pun bergemerisik mengganggu acara minum Gaara.

' apa lagi sekarang?' batin Gaara kesal

" ada yang tersesat rupa nya "

Lima orang pria berdiri didepan nya. Tubuh mereka terlihat aneh. Wajah seperti manusia pada umum nya tapi tangan(sampai sikut) dan kaki (sampai lutut) nya seperti seekor srigala.

" mau apa kalian? " tanya Gaara datar . gila Gaara tenang abis padahal di depan nya manusia srigala setengah jadi lagi menatap lapar ke arah diri nya.

" hehehe mau apa kami? Harus nya kami yang bertanya mau apa kau di daerah kekuasaan kami. Menyerah kan nyawa?" ucap salah seorang dari werewolf setengah jadi itu meremehkan banget.

"sudah cukup lama kita tidak memakan manusia. Daging nya pasti enak sekali. Hahahaha " sambar werewolf setengah jadi lain ny sambil tertawa kesetanan.

" hah dasar makhluk busuk " ucap Gaara tenang. Para werewolf setengah jadi pun merasa kesal.

"kita diremehkan manusia " gumam salah satu werewolf itu.

Gaara menatap dingin kumpulan werewolf itu. Para werewolf setengah jadi pun mendeathglare balik Gaara.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba dua pohon di depan Gaara hancur dan roboh.

" WEREWOLF SAMPAH AKU DATANG LAGI "

Dua orang pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan muncul di depan Gaara dan para werewolf.

" berhenti berteriak Kyuu . kamu terlihat seperti orang bodoh" seorang pemuda dengan wajah Stoic , bermata hitam kelam, dan berambut kemerahan pendek menyerupai model rambut Gaara berjalan mendekati Gaara.

Pemuda dengan rambut kemerahan agak panjang dan bergaya emo itu mendengus kesal.

" mau apa kalian" teriak seorang werewolf kepada pemuda itu.

Dari tanah tiba-tiba tercipta lubang kecil dan keluar lah pasir. Pasir itu terbang dan berkumpul membentuk sebuah tombak di udara.

JLEB

Tanpa aba-aba si pemuda Stoic menyerang werewolf itu dengan tombak pasir yang baru saja di buat nya dan tepat mengenai jantung sang werewolf.

BRUK

Werewolf itu pun jatuh ketanah dan tombak pasir yang tadi menancap di jantung sang werewolf kini berubah jadi butiran pasir yang melayang di udara.

Keempat werewolf pun saling pandang sedangkan Gaara memandang kagum pemuda di depan nya.

"hei Shukaku jangan memulai nya tanpa aku " ucap Kyuubi kesal . tubuh Kyuubi di selimuti kabut kemerahan dan kabut itu membentuk satu ekor.

JLEB

Sama seperti sebelum nya. Ekor itu menusuk tepat di jantung seekor werewolf.

Kyuubi pun menyeringai.

" mati kalian " ucap Shukaku dan Kyuubi bersamaan . dan dalam hitungan detik ketiga ekor werewolf itu sukses di bantai duo pemburu itu. Malang banget nasib para werewolf mau membunuh kok malah jadi yang terbunuh .ckckck

Darah bercipratan di tanah. Gaara memandang Kyuu dan Shukaku.

"kenapa kamu disini?" Merasa risih dengan pandangan Gaara Shukaku pun bertanya pada Gaara.

" hei Shu dia manusia kan?" tanya Kyuu meyakinkan bahwa penciuman nya masih dalam keadaan normal. Soal nya jarang banget ada manusia di hutan kematian ini.

Shukaku hanya mengganggukan kepala nya pelan.

" aku diculik " ucap Gaara datar

" siapa yang menculik mu?" tanya Shukaku penasaran

" seorang vampire bernama Sasuke" jawab Gaara.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ada di depan mata Gaara dalam sekejap hingga membuat Gaara terkejut.

" kamu manis " komentar Kyuubi sambil memegang dagu Gaara.

" jangan main-main Kyuu" tegur Shukaku kesal pada sikap sohib nya yang satu ini.

" pangeran egois itu berulah lagi rupa nya" ucap Kyuubi mengacuh kan Shukaku. Gaarea menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi.

" mau kita apa kan manusia ini? " tanya Kyuubi pada Shukaku

" bawa saja " jawab Shukaku santai

" asik aku punya mainan baru " kata Kyuubi kesenangan

" aku bukan mainan " komentar Gaara yang sejak tadi diam

" kenapa kamu gak mau jadi mainanku? " tanya Kyuubi sambil memiringkan kepala nya. Kyuubi itu muka nya tampan-tampan manis dengan kepala yang di miringkan seperti itu membuat dia jadi makin manis sampai Gaara tersipu sendiri melihat Kyuubi.

" berhenti bermain-main Kyuu dan bawa dia. Kita harus pulang sekarang sebelum para penjaga sadar kita pergi " ucap Shukaku sambil meninggalkan Gaara berdua dengan Kyuubi.

CUP

Kyuubi mencium Gaara singkat. "selamat tidur manis " itu lah yang mampu Gaara dengar sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan.

**- FJ FAREN -**

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan Raja dan Ratu Uchiha.

Di depan pintu banyak sekali prajurit yang berjaga.

" minggir " ucap Sasuke dingin

Para prajurit pun bergeser dan membuka kan pintu untuk Sasuke.

" kaa-san oto-san minggu depan aku akan menikah" ucap Sasuke santai tanpa memperdulikan kaa-san dan oto-san nya yang sedang berbicara dengan menteri-menteri kerajaan.

"menikah?" tanya Fugaku meyakin kan pendengaran nya.

"hn " jawab Sasuke santai

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan. Mereka heran anak bungsu mereka tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menikah. Setahu FugaMiko Sasuke tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun yang mereka tahu Sasuke hanya berlatih-berlatih dan berlatih untuk jadi Vampire yang paling kuat.

"kamu akan menikah dengan siapa nak?" tanya Mikoto penasaran

"dengan Naruto" jawab Sasuke santai

"siapa itu Naruto?" tanya Fugaku mengintrogasi

"manusia " lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan santai

Mendengar kata manusia keluar dari mulut Sasuke FugaMiko seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong.

"kamu jangan seenak nya Sasuke" bentak Fugaku kesal pada ulah anak bungsu nya ini.

"hn " Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Fugaku

" manusia yang mana?" tanya Mikoto lagi

"kalian akan tahu nanti " jawab Sasuke lagi

" kami tidak setuju Sasuke" tolak ayah nya

PRANG

Tiba-tiba seluruh barang pecah belah yang ada di ruangan itu hancur bersamaan.

FugaMiko memandang anak mereka dengan tatapan marah

"jaga sikap mu Sasuke"ucap Mikoto kesal

Sasuke memejamkan mata nya sebentar kemudian membuka nya. Pupil sasuke berubah warna nya menjadi merah darah dengan 3 magatana.

" jika kalian menolak aku bisa menghancurkan kerajaan Uchiha sekarang juga"

FugaMiko merasakan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat dari sasuke. Mereka tidak menyangka anak nya akan berkembang sangat pesat seperti ini.

"terserah kau saja lah" Fugaku pun akhir nya mengijinkan. Mau bagaimana lagi sekali Sasuke berucap maka ucapan nya itu pasti akan menjadi sebuah tindakan dan Fugaku sadar jika sekarang kekuatan Sasuke jauh melebihi kekuatan nya.

"terima kasih oto-san kaa-san" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**To be Continued...**

Haaaaaaaa author yakin ini fict semakin gaje. *pundung di pojokan sambil nanem jamur

Buat kalian yang mengharapkan Yaoi silahkan beri saran kepada author tentang pairing slasher yang kalian ingin kan, tentu saja kecuali SasuNaru. Ato mau request straight pairing juga boleh.

Kalau kalian merasa bingung dengan cerita ini silahkan tanya saja. Mengenai dunia immortal itu asli karangan ku sendiri tanpa ada sumber refrensi ( reader : bilang aja males nyari refrensi huuuuuu *dilemparin kacang )

**AUTHOR NOTE : semua kaum vampire di cerita ini memiliki mata hitam kelam kecuali Sasuke yang telah mendapatkan kekuatan baru setelah meminum darah Naruto.**

**REVIEW PLEASE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa ,SasuNaru.

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

**BALASAN REVIEW :  
**A-chan : KyuuGaa? Gimana ya *belaga mikir*  
author usahain deh... baca lagi ya :D n review ... thanks review mu

Moku-chan : hehehe baca aja ya kan kalo dikasih tau jadi kaga asik XD... makasih ya review nya :D

Kamikaze no Shinigami : perlahan misteri tentang Naruto pasti terungkap kok... tetap baca karya ku ini ya ... makasih review nya

thepaendeo : author usahain ada yaoi ok XD *author mengila*... kapan ya? Kapan-kapan deh *dziiiiggg #di tendang k Mars# ... ok makasih review nya ya

Ciel-Kky30 : biarin biar tuh ayam ngerasain mandi XD...  
ok aku lanjutin (^o^)d ... makasih ya review nya

reader forever : maaf ya gak bisa update cepet-cepet .. gomen #bungkuk# .. thanks review nya

Louisia vi Duivel : di chap ini ketahuan tuh bisa diselamatin kaga.. Kyuubi clan Bijuu kok  
masalah Naru liat entar ya hehe...thanks banget ya udah review..

jung hana cassie : apa saya keren? Makasih-makasih #dilempar penghapus#  
lemon di chap ini tapi author baru pertama bikin lemon jadi pasti aneh , maaf ya .  
thanks review nya

inai chan : bener coba kehidupan author bisa kayak si Sasuke pasti happy banget tuh #menghayal# .. thanks review nya

MoodMaker : tunggu aja nanti juga tahu hehehe.. Itachi muncul di chap ini kok .. ada ada tenang aja :D .. thanks review nya

reitan namikaze : yupss selamat kamu benar . kamu mendapat kan sebuah handphone yang dapat di ambil di saku kantong mu XD #ngawur# ... iya nih masa puasa minta yang kayak gitu , dosa tuh #sok alim# ... thanks review nya

uzumaki wulan : *ikut berbinar* makasih makasih *kasih amplop yg kgak ada duit nya* ... thanks review nya

astia aoi : aku lanjutin nih :D ... review lagi ya oh ya masalah rahasia biarlah tetap menjadi rahasia #ditabok#

DheKyu : ok makasih dukungan nya... update nih .. review lagi ya n thanks review nya

Zyzysukanaru : waduuh aku dipaksa ... oh no #lebay# update nih... thanks review nya

Anami Hime : di chap ini lemonan kok tapi lemonan nya kagak hot maaf ya.. ada hubungan nya gek ya, kayak nya sih ada deh hehe.. thanks review nya

Kim soo nie : lanjut kok Cuma bakal lama update coz author nya lagi sangat sibuk sama urusan sekolah.. makasih review nya

**=== FAREN ==**

**HAPPY READING**

"hei Kyuu kita mau kemana? " tanya Shukaku yang mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. Dua vampir itu (plus satu manusia yang tak sadar kan diri) tengah melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dengan sangat cepat layak nya ninja .

" kita mengunjungi teman lama "

" teman lama?" tanya Shukaku bingung.

"kau jadi cerewet Shu" komentar Kyuubi , ia menambah kecepatan nya dan menembus pohon di hutan kematian itu.

Shukaku kemudian diam dan mengikuti Kyuubi tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

**Tap**

Kyuubi menginjakan kaki nya tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah yang terlihat menyeramkan .

Shukaku mengamati keadaan sekitar.

' _teman lama siapa?'_ batin nya penasaran

Kyuubi melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu depan rumah itu.

Pintu yang sangat tinggi mungkin sekitar tiga meter tinggi nya.

"buka pintu!" kyuubi berteriak dan dengan segera pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendiri nya.

Shukaku terpana melihat kejadian tadi.

"gelap sekali " komentar Kyuubi santai saat ia memasuki ruangan tamu rumah itu dibelakang nya Shukaku mengekor.

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan namun terdengar agak nyaring .

"sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu,Kyuu" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah tangga di depan mereka. Namun karena suasana yang gelap Shukaku tidak dapat melihat siapa wanita itu.

" kamu pasti belum bayar tagihan listrik ya ck gelap sekali harus nya kamu pasang lilin ,petromak atau apalah untuk membuat ruangan agak terang " komentar Kyuubi , Kyuubi berjalan santai dalam gelap menuju sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu itu ia nampak tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan sofa itu walau dalam gelap sekali pun

" yeee ini untuk menakuti tamu tak diundang yang datang seperti kamu" balas suara itu

"yayaya.. aku takut sekali sakura" kata Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek yang melantun. Ia pun menaruh Gaara yang sejak tadi bopong nya di sofa.

**Bletak**

Sebuah bogem berhasil mendarat di kepala Kyuubi. Ternyata dalam hitungan detik wanita itu sudah di depan Kyuubi.

"aww apa begini sikap mu pada pangeran tersayang mu hah?!" kata Kyuubi kesal sambil mengusap kepala nya.

"oh oh oh jadi pangeran tersayang ku ini kesakitan?" tanya wanita itu sambil ikut mengusap kepala kyuubi

" lama tak jumpa Sakura" Kyuubi pun mengambil tangan wanita itu yang sedang mengusap kepala nya.

Kyuubi pun mencium punggung tangan milik sakura.

Sakura menarik tangan nya dari tangan Kyuubi.

**Trek**

Sakura menjentikan jari nya dan ruangan tamu yang semula berwarna gelap kini terang benderang, semua lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

Shukaku berdecak kagum pada sosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang mengenakan dress merah berenda dengan beberapa aksen hitam.

'_cantik'_ batin Shukaku.

"siapa yang kamu bawa Kyuu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"ehm yang berdiri disana itu sepupu ku Shukaku dan yang sedang tidur itu Gaara. Dia manusia" ucap Kyuubi santai.

"lagi-lagi kamu berulah Kyuu?" tanya Sakura pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"ti-tidak bukan aku. Uchiha itu pelaku nya iya kan Shu?" jawab Kyuubi terbata.

Sakura menengok kearah Shukaku

"benar kah apa yang dia kata kan Majesty?" tanya sakura pelan dan sopan

"hm" jawab Shukaku ambigu

" hei kau beramah tamah dengan Shu tapi dengan pangeran mu sendiri kamu malah tidak sopan" kata Kyuubi kesal

Sakura tidak meladeni ucapan tidak penting Kyuubi, ia melangkah menghampiri sosok yang tertidur dengan tenang di sofa milik nya.

Sakura mengamati wajah Gaara dengan seksama dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti tangan mulus Sakura menyentuh dengan lembut pipi kanan Gaara.

"bau yang menggoda. Good smell " ucap Sakura pelan namun penuh nafsu untuk mencicipi darah Gaara.

"kau jangan macam-macam Sakura" desis Kyuubi marah.

Taring-taring milik Sakura pun tumbuh memanjang akibat reaksi hormon yang terpicu oleh aroma harum darah Gaara.

Kyuubi langsung melesat dan memelintir tangan Sakura kebelakang.

"aku sudah memperingati mu Sakura" ucap Kyuubi lagi dengan aura membunuh, sadar kondisi jadi sedikit menegang Shukaku bergegas untuk menenang kan sepupu labil nya itu.

"tenanglah Kyuu" Shukaku berusaha menenangkan namun hasil nya nihil.

"kenapa kau marah Kyuu sayang? Bukan kah kamu membawa nya untuk membayar hutang mu beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit seduktif.

"cih aku tak berjanji membayar nya dengan darah manusia " balas Kyuubi masih dengan emosi yang meluap.

"lantas untuk apa kamu membawa nya?" Sakura menendang Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi sedikit mundur dari tempat nya berdiri lagi.

"aku mau minta bantuan mu lagi" jelas Kyuubi sambil mengelus perut nya yang terkena tendangan Sakura tadi.

"ah.. kamu tidak bilang sejak tadi. Ayo ikuti aku " kini raut Wajah Sakura menjadi sangat gembira entah apa sebab nya.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa. Dia tak akan melukai ku" jawab Kyuubi tenang.

'_firasat ku tidak enak'_ batin Shukaku.

"bawa manusia itu Shu" command Kyuubi sok memimpin.

Kyuubi dan Shukaku mengikuti Sakura sampai mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan disana terdapat banyak lemari yang berisikan botol-botol dengan berbagai air dan buku-buku tua yang cukup tebal dan sebuah meja panjang layak nya meja bartender, terdapat pula sebuah ranjang ukuran queen size yang tidak jelas kegunaan nya.

"ya taruh manusia itu di ranjang itu. " Sakura berjalan kebelakang meja bartender.

Shukaku menaruh Gaara di ranjang itu kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

"siapa wanita itu Kyuu dan apa hubungan nya dengan mu?" tanya Shukaku bingung.

"dia Sakura Haruno ,vampire yang terobsesi dengan dewa" ucap Kyuubi santai sambil membuka-buka botol berair di lemari di sebelah kanan nya.

" terobsesi dengan dewa?" tanya Shukaku lagi

"ya dia selalu berandai-andai kalau diri nya itu dewa atau penyihir" jawab Kyuubi lagi sambil menciumi bau air di botol-botol itu.

'_bau yang aneh.. huekss'_ batin Kyuubi ,rasa nya ia ingin muntah.

" aneh" komentar Shukaku

" ya dia benar benar aneh " Kyuubi membenarkan ucapan sepupu nya itu.

"ya ya aku memang aneh" secara tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dibelakang Kyuubi dan Shukaku.

"huwah" Kyuubi terlonjak kaget sedang kan Shukaku menyembunyikan rasa kaget nya.

" tapi itu kenyataan sakura. kau vampire tapi kamu melakukan kegiatan seolah-olah kamu itu penyihir " kata Kyuubi menyindir Sakura.

" aku memang bukan dewa tapi aku ini anak dewa" balas Sakura mantap.

"terserah kamu saja lah. "ucap Kyuubi bosan.

" jadi ramuan apa yang kamu minta ? " tanya Sakura lagi.

"apa kamu memiliki ramuan yang bisa membuat Gaara, manusia yang sedang tidur itu agar ia tidak berbau seperti manusia ?" kata Kyuubi mulai serius.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sakura heran

"begini aku ingin membawa nya kekerajaan Bijuu tapi kau tahu sendiri penjagaan disana ketat . aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan _dia_" jelas Kyuubi.

"kalau begitu buang saja si Gaara itu" usul Sakura santai.

"mana bisa begitu" sanggah Kyuubi cepat.

"kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena Kyuubi itu tipe orang yang tidak mudah bergaul apalagi dengan bangsa manusia.

"dia menarik"

"kamu menyukai nya?" tanya Sakura mulai jahil.

"dia mainan ku bukan seseorang yang kusukai" bantah Kyuubi.

"jadi kamu masih menyukai _dia _Kyuu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"siapa yang kamu maksud dengan dia?" tanya Kyuubi pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"ya siapa lagi selain vampire hunter itu "

" kamu mencari masalah sakura"

"baik lah.. kita kembali ke pokok pembicaraan"

"ehmm.." sakura mencoba berpikir sebentar kira-kira ramuan apa yang cocok.

"seperti nya ada" lanjut Sakura

Sakura kembali ke belakang meja dan berkutak dengan sesuatu.

"sejak kapan kamu mengenal nya Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku heran.

"sejak aku diajak berburu werewolf oleh paman Hachibi"

"kemari dan lihat lah" ucapan Sakura mengusik perbincangan Kyuubi dan shukaku. Mereka berdua mendekati Sakura.

" ini adalah parfum siluman babi ,aku yakin bau Gaara yang begitu menggoda pasti langsung hilang " ucap Sakura yakin sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"dan Gaara akan berbau seperti babi" celetuk Shukaku tanpa sadar.

"tidak tidak tidak kamu pikir aku senang dengan babi hah.. ganti" command Kyuubi

"baik lah kalau begitu ...tadaaa" Sakura memperlihatkan ekor dan telinga kucing.

"untuk apa?" tanya kyuubi bingung

"ok My Majesty ,look it" Sakura memasangkan telinga dan ekor kucing itu di telinga Shukaku.

"manis nya " komentar Sakura yang terkagum akan kemanisan Shukaku

"bagaimana? Ekor dan telinga ini terlihat seperti ekor dan telinga siluman kucing bukan , bahkan ekor nya dapat bergerak sendiri " Sakura kembali meyakinkan Kyuubi seperti seorang pedagang yang akan merayu pembeli agar membeli dagangan nya.

Kyuubi melihat Shukaku seksama

' _manis juga '_ batin Kyuubi

"miaw miaw miaw miawww" shukaku terlihat tengah mencoba berbicara tapi kok...

**Duengggggg**

"ke-kenapa Shu ?" tanya Kyuubi entah kepada siapa.

" miaw miaw.. miaw miaw" Shukaku menggelengkan kepala nya seolah ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu mengenai suara kucing ini.

"heh? Kamu bicara apa sih" . Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"miaw miaw.. miaw miaw miaw miaw" Shukaku menarik telinga dan ekor kucing itu namun tak bisa lepas.

"hei sakura apa-apaan itu?" tanya Kyuubi kesal

"eh eh eh itu kekeliruan.." Sakura menjentikan jari nya dan telinga serta ekor kucing itu pun lepas.

"aku tidak mau memakai nya lagi" kata Shukaku dengan aura kelam

"kau tahu kan jenius saja bisa melakukan kesalahan hehehe... ga-ganti ke ramuan saja"

"aku tidak mau ramuan yang berbahaya." Ucap Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

" kyuu kita tak punya banyak waktu.. para prajurit itu pasti melapor pada _dia_" Shukaku mengingat kan Kyuubi tentang keperluan mereka.

"ehmm.. Sakura aku titip Gaara pada mu besok aku akan datang lagi, jadi buat lah ramuan yang tidak berbahaya dan dijamin keampuhan nya" kata Kyuubi buru-buru

" kalau begitu bayaran nya dua kali lipat dari yang sebelum nya." Sakura menyeringai puas

"sial! Kau memanfaat kan ini untuk memerasku?"

" No, My Majesty. I just helping you "

"ck baiklah .. " akhir nya Kyuubi menyerah. Kyuubi dan Shukaku tak punya banyak waktu mereka harus segera kembali kalau tidak tamat lah riwayat mereka.

"kyuu kau lupa janji mu" kata sakura lembut dan melantun.

"aku buru-buru.."

"ayolah.."  
"ck baiklah.."

Kyuubi memegang belakang kepala Sakura dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

**Cup**

Shukaku langsung membuang muka.

"baiklah aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" setelah nya Kyuubi dan Shukaku menghilang.

**=== FAREN ===**

"ayo cepat shikamaru" seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di kuncir empat tengah berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah dan di belakang nya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang diikat keatas tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah dengan si wanita.

"hm,iya"

Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang menunduk memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan sampai pada ruangan yang didepan nya terdapat empat penjaga.

" apakah Tuan ada?" tanya Temari buru-buru.

"ada , tunggu sebentar"

Lalu seorang penjaga itu masuk kedalam dan kemudian keluar lagi.

"silahkan masuk" kata penjaga itu dengan sopan .

Shikamaru dan Temari masuk.

Didalam ruangan yang berisi barang-barang antik dan berharga . terlihat ada tiga orang disana. Satu pria berambut putih panjang dan satu lagi wanita berambut pirang tengah duduk menghadap seseorang.

"maaf menggangu tuan" ucap Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan dengan nada sopan.

Shikamaru dan Temari duduk disamping Jiraiya dan tsunade menghadap seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan anggun sambil meminum wine.

"ada apa?" suara baritone orang itu mengalun penuh wibawa.

" kami memohon ijin untuk memasuki dunia immortal, adik ku dibawa para vampire itu" ucap Temari menahan kesal terhadap kejadian yang menimpa adik nya.

"kalian juga?" tanya Tsunade

Temari menatap Tsunade dengan bingung.

"anak ku juga dibawa para vampire , aroma mereka tertinggal di kamar nya" jelas Tsunade.

"kudengar beberapa orang juga ikut menghilang bersamaan" komentar Shikamaru

"itu lah yang membuat ku yakin kalau pelaku nya adalah vampire" tambah Jiraiya

" dia berulah lagi rupa nya" komentar ORANG itu.

Tsunade,Jiraiya,Temari,Shikamaru saling pandang menunggu perintah dari atasan mereka.

"biar aku yang membawa orang-orang itu kembali"

"tapi tuan aku tidak tenang jika tidak ikut" sanggah Temari

ORANG itu menatap kosong pada Temari. Walau tatapan nya kosong namun aura tidak senang sang bos sangat terasa.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling pandang.

'_gawat '_ batin mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memutar otak agar bos mereka tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

" apa tidak terlalu riskan untuk anda jika pergi kedunia immortal" kata Jiraiya mencoba mengagalkan niat ORANG itu untuk pergi.

" aku akan pastikan kembali dengan adik dan anak kalian" ORANG itu pun bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Keempat vampire hunter itu diam menatap bos nya. Rasa tak tenang hinggap di hati mereka.

"bulan yang indah bukan?" gumam ORANG ITU.

Keempat nya tidak menjawab. Mereka hafal betul jika saat ini atasan nya itu sedang ingin sendiri.

"kalau begitu kami pamit, **ITACHI-SAMA**"

" bulan yang sangat indah .. bulan berdarah "

**=== FAREN ===**

Sesosok wanita cantik terlihat tengah duduk merenung melihat bulan dari jendela . pandangan nya kosong tersirat rasa rindu pada orang yang terkasih.

" Gaara "

Naruto menghela nafas panjang pikiran nya tak bisa fokus . dipikiran nya kini hanya ada rasa sakit mengingat informasi yang baru ia terima.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto mencoba kabur lagi kali ini ia akan menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan._

" _percuma kamu mencoba menyelinap " terdengar suara dingin dari arah belakang nya._

"_si-siapa yang ingin menyelinap sasori?" elak Naruto padahal jelas-jelas terlihat kalau Naruto itu akan menyelinap lihat saja saat ini Naruto menempel di dinding dan melihat sekitar seperti seorang maling yang hendak kabur._

" _sebaik nya kamu tidak macam-macam kalau tidak aku jamin nasib mu pasti mirip si merah itu" ucap Sasori datar namun masih tersirat nada mengancam._

" _hei kau apakan Gaara?!" _

_Naruto menarik lengan baju Sasori keras-keras mencoba memdesak Sasori agar bicara , ya walaupun itu tak berefek pada Sasori._

" _dia di buang ke hutan kematian " jawab Sasori malas sambil menepis kasar tangan Naruto dari lengan baju nya._

"_hu-hutan kematian"_

" _hm, oh ya selamat atas pernikahan mu dengan pangeran" ucap Sasori sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dalam keadaan shock._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" ini gila.. Gaara di buang, aku diculik dan akan menikah dengan pangeran pantat ayam yang egois aaakkkhhh" teriak Naruto frustasi.

**=== FAREN ===**

Di sebuah ruangan yang langit-langit nya sangat tinggi dan berhiaskan lampu mahal nampak dua orang tengah berdiskusi dengan serius.

" anda harus nya tidak membiarkan pangeran seenak nya. " ucap lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung.

" tapi jika tidak ,dia akan menjadi ancaman yang serius untuk clan ini" jelas Sang Raja atau Fugaku Uchiha.

" dia masih terlalu muda, ancaman macam apa yang bisa di buat nya. Mengancam menghancurkan kerajaan ini? Itu mustahil" balas Orochimaru—penasehat kerajaan.

" saat ini kekuatan nya bertambah dengan pesat bahkan kekuatan nya melebihiku Orochi" keluh Fugaku.

" jika anda terlalu memanjakan dia bisa seperti Itachi "

" jangan sebut nama nya dihadapan ku! " desis Fugaku kesal.

" oleh karena itu anda harus menjinakan nya atau anda bisa mengorban kan nya" ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" mengorban kan nya?" tanya Fugaku bingung

" apa anda tahu saat ini posisi anda tidak menguntungkan banyak rakyat yang mulai tidak mempercayai anda ,itu dimulai dari Pangeran yang suka menculik manusia jelas itu membuat para hunter akan berdatangan kedunia ini. Dan sekarang pangeran akan menikah dengan manusia itu hal yang akan sangat di tentang oleh rakyat dan bukan tidak mungkin rakyat melakukan kudeta" ucap Orochimaru dengan pelan dan penuh makna tersembunyi.

Fugaku seperti nya mulai terhasut ocehan Orochimaru.

" apa anda tahu kuil dewa?" tanya Orochimaru

"aku tahu tapi tempat itu tidak ada" bantah Fugaku

" ada. Para dewa itu menyembunyikan nya dan aku tahu cara membuka pintu kuil itu"

"bagaimana kamu mengetahui nya?" tanya Fugaku mulai curiga

" apa anda lupa dulu aku adalah tangan kanan dewa"

"lalu?"

" jika kita berhasil membuka kuil itu dan masuk kedalam nya menurut legenda kita akan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi dewa" ucap Orochimaru dengan semangat.

Fugaku tersenyum bahagia kini ia pasti bisa jadi vampire yang kuat dan tak terkalah kan.

" dimana letak kuil itu?" tanya Fugaku mulai terpengaruh hasutan Orochimaru.

" aku tidak tahu tuan tapi ada satu orang yang kemungkinan mengetahui nya"

"siapa?"

" Sakura haruno"

**=== FAREN ===**

"ngghh"

Gaara mengeliat dalam tidur nya. Ia berusaha untuk membiasakan mata nya terhadap cahaya.

" sudah bangun rupa nya"

Tiba-tiba sakura muncul dihadap Gaara dan membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak.

"siapa kamu?" tanya Gaara sengit.

" ups tenang-tenang aku tidak akan menyakiti mu. Nama ku Sakura Haruno. Sekarang kamu berada dirumah ku Gaara" ucap Sakura selembut mungkin agar Gaara merasa nyaman.

"dari mana kamu tahu nama ku?" tanya Gaara heran kok bisa ada yang mengenal.

"emm Kyuubi yang memberi tahu ku tentang nama mu. Apa kamu tidak ingat?"

Gaara mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum nya.

' _benar Kyuubi itu vampire aneh yang menolongku'_ batin Gaara

" karena kamu sudah bangun , ayo kita makan kamu pasti lapar" ajak Sakura sembari menggandeng tangan Gaara.

Gaara menepis tangan Sakura.

"terima kasih karena telah merawat ku tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama" Gaara berjalan menuju pintu.

" kenapa buru-buru?" Sakura berdiri tepat didepan Gaara

'_sejak kapan ? cepat sekali'_ batin Gaara

" aku harus menyelamatkan seseorang" jelas Gaara.

" tapi aku akan di hajar Kyuu kalau kamu pergi" Sakura mulai bermanja di lengan Gaara.

" come on , you must eat something " Kata Sakura senang dan langsung menyeret Gaara kearah ruang makan. Gaara pasrah saja karena memang ia sedang lapar karena belum makan .

Di ruang makan.

Diruang makan itu terdapat banyak makanan manusia pada normal nya yang tersedia dengan rapi diatas meja berbentuk oval panjang.

"makan lah " ucap Sakura saat menyuruh Gaara duduk untuk makan.

Gaara diam menatap makanan didepan nya. Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran tamu nya itu Sakura pun menjelaskan dengan tenang dan tersenyum

" jangan heran hanya karena aku vampire aku tidak makan makanan seperti ini.. dulu aku tinggal dengan penyihir yang notabene nya manusia dan makanan ini tidak beracun kok "

Gaara pun mengambil makanan itu dan memakan nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"kamu tampan ya" ucap Sakura yang sedang memandang Gaara . Gaara menatap Sakura sebentar " terima kasih" ucap nya datar.

"haaaa...kamu mirip si Uchiha itu" keluh Sakura padahal sakura pikir Gaara itu orang yang hangat dan bukan nya cuek seperti ini.

" kamu tahu tentang Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara disela-sela acara makan nya.

" siapa yang tidak tahu pangeran arogan itu. Pangeran tampan yang aneh bin sombong"

"bisakah kamu menceritakan tentang dia" pinta Gaara.

" memang untuk apa?" tanya Sakura innoncent.

" kalau tidak mau tidak usah diceritakan juga tidak apa-apa"

" ok ok.. dia itu pangeran dari clan Uchiha dan vampire yang paling kuat. Clan Uchiha adalah clan yang paling disegani di dunia ini"

" disegani?"

" ya karena mereka adalah satu-satu nya clan yang berhasil membantai kaum dewa" Ucap Sakura , aura nya berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan.

" kaum dewa?"

"bisakah kamu tidak banyak bicara nanti aku jelasin semua " ucap Sakura sensi

" hmm"

"kaum dewa dulu adalah pemimpin di dunia ini tapi kini kekuasaan di pegang oleh kaum vampire"

Bla bla bla .. sakura menjelaskan mengenai dunia immortal seperti yang sudah author jelaskan di chap 2.

" begitulah .. apa ada yang mau kamu tanya kan?"

" apa vampire bisa mati?" tanya Gaara serius.

" kenapa? Apa kamu ingin membunuh ku?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"bukan..aku ingin membunuh UCHIHA SASUKE" ucap Gaara penuh penekanan pada tiap kata nya.

" membunuh Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa?"

" dia menculik orang yang kusayangi" ucap Gaara penuh amarah.

Sakura menatap Gaara intens.

" baiklah.. pada dasar nya vampire itu manusia juga jadi tentu nya bisa mati namun vampire mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh jauh jauh lebih besar dari manusia baik dalam hal penyembuhan luka, kecepatan , kemampuan mengendalikan energi dalam tubuh dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi ada beberapa cara agar mereka bisa mati. Pertama mereka akan hancur jika terkena sinar matahari" jelas Sakura panjang lebar

' _loh waktu itu aku bertemu Kyuubi disiang hari tapi kenapa dia tidak musnah?'_ batin Gaara heran

"tapi kalian bisa berkeliaran disiang hari" komentar Gaara

"oh maksud mu berkeliaran di dunia ini? " tanya Sakura memastikan dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Gaara.

" kamu tahu kenapa kami bisa menghilang jika terkena matahari? "

Gaara menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

" dulu saat vampire berhasil dikalah kan kaum dewa, mereka dikutuk oleh dewa. Kutukan itu adalah berubah menjadi debu jika terkena sinar matahari, kutukan ini dimaksud kan agar kaum vampire tidak mengganggu manusia. Dan kenapa kami bisa berkeliaran itu karena ada dinding pelindung . dinding yang dibuat untuk menyegel kaum vampire agar aman dan nyaman tinggal di dunia ini dan kutukan itu tidak berguna di dunia ini." Jelas Sakura lagi

" jadi jika vampire itu kedunia manusia pada siang hari mereka akan musnah tapi jika di dunia ini sinar matahari tidak dapat memusnahkan mereka" Gaara pun mengambil kesimpulan.

" cara kedua kamu bisa membunuh mereka seperti manusia pada umum nya, yah jika darah mereka habis atau jantung mereka berhenti berdetak. Yup cukup segitu saja penjelasan dari ku.. aku sibuk" Sakura pun bergegas menuju lab nya.

"aku ikut " Gaara pun akhir nya mengikuti Sakura.

**=== FAREN ===**

Keesokan hari nya.

Terlihat Sakura yang sibuk meracik ramuan aneh dan Gaara yang duduk mengamati.  
Belum lama setelah nya terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"si pengacau datang" gumam Sakura

" selamat pagi "teriak Kyuubi sambil sumringah. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke tempat Gaara.

"apa kamu sudah baikan?" tanya nya pada Gaara

"hem , begitu lah. Terima kasih telah menolong ku"

" kamu tahu aku sudah menyelamat kan nyawa mu jadi kamu harus membalas budi atas hal itu" ucap Kyuubi santai sedangkan Gaara dan Sakura menaikan sebelah alis mata mereka mendengar ucapan Kyuubi.

" jadi setelah Sakura membuat ramuan kamu harus menjadi pelayan ku" ucap Kyuubi lagi

"pelayan? Siapa sudi" jawab Gaara kesal.

"jadi itu balasan mu terhadap orang yang telah menolong mu?"

" oh jadi kamu ingin memonopoli dia untuk diri mu sendiri Kyuu,sayang?" komentar Sakura

" cih tidak , aku hanya kekurangan pelayan" elak Kyuubi.

" begitu banyak siluman dan vampire di kerajaan Bijuu mana mungkin bisa kekurangan" analisa Sakura

" be-berisik mereka itu tidak kompeten" elak Kyuubi lagi

" bukankah Gaara itu manusia jadi dia tidak bisa lebih kuat dari siluman dan vampire kan"

" bukan urusan mu pinky" ejek Kyuubi.

**Tuing** . empat sudut siku-siku nangkring di jidat Sakura

" bilang saja kalau kamu itu menyukai Gaara" balas Sakura

" menyukai dia (menunjuk ke muka Gaara) tidak mungkin" bantah Kyuubi

Gaara terdiam melihat pertengkaran konyol Sakura dan Kyuubi.

" aku mau menjadi pelayan mu dengan satu syarat" ucap Gaara pelan mengintrupsi pertengkaran Sakura dan Kyuubi.

Sakura dan Kyuubi pun menatap heran kearah Gaara.

**=== FAREN ===**

Undangan telah ter sebar keseluruh pelosok kerajaan Uchiha .

Hari pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke pun tiba tapi si pengantin wanita malah menolak memakai gaun pengantin nya bahkan mengusir siapa pun yang datang ke kamar nya.

" keluar kalian!" teriak Naruto kepada pelayan wanita yang akan membantu nya memakai gaun

" di hari pernikahan tidak baik jika kamu marah-marah Naruto"

Mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi alias suara calon suami nya itu Naruto langsung membalikan badan nya hingga kini mata sasuke dan naruto saling bertemu.

" . " ucap naruto prnuh penekanan pada tiap kata nya.

"haaa" sasuke menghela nafas pendek.

"kalian semua keluar biar aku urus pengantin merepotkan ini" titah sasuke

Para pelayan maupun pengawal sasuke meninggalkan kamar naruto.

"ma-mau apa kamu teme" kata naruto khawatir

" dengar kamu itu calon istri ku dan tak akan ada yang bisa membantah nya"

Dengan secepat kilat sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh mungil naruto dan mencumbu sang pengantin wanita.

"mmhh" naruto meronta sebisa nya namun sayang sekali rontaan nya tak digubris Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik kesal ke sasuke dan memberi sasuke deathglare.

'_lepaskan teme'_ mungkin itulah arti dari deathglare Naruto.

'_tidak mau'_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas nya dengan kedipan mata.

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dan sontak Sasuke melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka.

" kenapa kamu menginjak kaki ku dobe?" maki sasuke.

" kamu yang seenak nya teme" maki naruto .

"haaaa (menghela nafas agak panjang)...aku tak punya pilihan" sasuke memejamkan mata nya dan sedetik kemudian mata nya berubah menjadi merah. Sadar dengan aura perubahan sasuke naruto pun berusaha kabur namun lagi-lagi sasuke memeluk naruto dari depan.

"dengar dobe.. aku tak punya pilihan lain karena kamu yang memaksa ku memakai cara ini " ucap sasuke sambil menanggkat dagu naruto agar mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang sasuke kata kan.

"apa mak..." belum sempat naruto menyempurnakan kalimat nya tiba-tiba tubbuh nya limbung dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke menggangkat tubuh naruto kemudian membaringkan nya di ranjang.

" bangun " titah sasuke.

Dan naruto pun perlahan membuka kelopak mata nya memunculkan iris mata biru muda yang indah tapi pandangan mata Naruto menjadi kosong. Ya saat ini Sasuke tengah menggunakan kekuatan baru nya yaitu mengendalikan tubuh orang lain.

"pakai gaun mu "

Naruto berjalan mengambil gaun yang tekah disiapkan para pelayan tadi dan memakai nya di depan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakai gaun Naruto berjalan menuju sasuke dan langsung mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"ayo kita pergi"

Kedua pengantin pun berjalan menuju altar pernikahan mereka.

**=== FAREN ===**

Ribuan makhluk berkumpul di taman istana mereka menunggu pengantin datang. Ada yang bergosip,merayu,makan,dan sebagai nya.

"pengantin tiba" suara seorang pengawal mengema keras membuat makhluk yang ada di taman itu sontak mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju pintu istana.

"kyaaa pangeran tampan sekali"

" Sasuke-sama"

Terdengar bisik-bisik kekaguman terhadap pangeran yang hari ini terlihat tampan mengenakan pakaian kerajaan dan berjalan dengan angkuh seperti biasa nya.

Di depan altar berdiri seorang kakek yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan pula dan ia adalah orang yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin upacara pernikahan ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan menghadap si pemimpin upacara.

" diam dan ikuti perintah kakek tua itu " bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

Kakek tua itu membuka acara dengan pidato yang author tidak akan jelas kan karena tidak penting *di cekik* . setelah nya kakek tua itu menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikat Naruto sebagai Istri nya.

Sasuke membaca sesuatu kemudian ia mencium pergelangan tangan Narutokemudian muncul lah sebuah tatto indah bermotif kipas ala clan Uchiha yang di pagari memutari pergelangan tangan nya dan setelah nya di akhiri dengan ciuman singkat.

Tatto itu adalah sihir yang turun temurun diberikan pada keturunan vampire agar mereka saling setia pada pasangan nya. Jika salah satu dari pasangan nya itu berselingkuh maka tatto itu akan menghilang dengan sendiri nya. Sihir ini diberikan oleh kaum penyihir kepada kaum vampire sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kesetiaan kaum vampire terhadap kaum penyihir (dulu nya).

" you're mine " bisik Sasuke lagi.

Setelah pengucapan janji tadi Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan taman istana ia paling tidak menyukai tempat yang ramai.

**At night.**

Menurut kalian apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pengantin baru pada malam pertama mereka?  
Melakukan seks?  
bukan jeh weee :P  
Yang bener itu buka-buka kado ama amplop XD #dziig *author ditendang rame-rame*

Ya seperti pada umum nya pada malam pertama perkawinan sepasang suami-istri biasa nya pasti akan melakukan seks , tapi seks ala SasuNaru ini berbeda karena saat ini Sasuke masih menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk mengendalikan tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke duduk tenang di atas ranjang ukuran king size di kamar milik nya dan Naruto.

" kemarilah" titah Sasuke. Naruto pun berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke membalik duduk nya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan.

iris Naruto yang biru menenangkan menatap Mata kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai dengan sangat pelan pipi mulus Naruto.

" kamu tahu aku sangat benci manusia tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci mu"

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh bibir ranum Naruto , membayangkan kembali ciuman hangat yang tercipta setiap kali mereka bercumbu.

" kamu sangat menggoda Naruto " . Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto pelan .

Satu kecupan. Penuh rasa sayang dari Sasuke

Kecupan kedua Sasuke memperdalam ciuman nya.

Naruto tidak membalas ciuman Sasuke karena sampai saat ini Sasuke masih mengendalikan tubuh nya.

"buka mulut mu Naruto "

Sesuai intruksi Sasuke Naruto pun membuka mulut nya mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk. Sasuke mengabsen satu per satu gigi Naruto setelah nya ia pun melilit lidah Naruto mengajak bermain tapi Sasuke lupa kalau sekarang ini Naruto sedang dalam pengaruh nya.

Sasuke melepas ciuman nya.

" bukakan baju ku Naruto " Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Naruto melepas dengan perlahan pakaian terluar dari baju kerajaan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto sibuk melepas baju Sasuke , Sasuke malah asik menandai leher Naruto.

Menghisap leher Naruto hingga muncul tanda kemerahan dan mengecup tanda itu.

Kini baju bagian atas Sasuke telah terbuka hingga menampakan dada bidang Sasuke yang bisa membuat wanita mimisan jika melihat nya. wuiih

Saat Naruto akan membuka celana milik Sasuke , Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto, ia menidurkan Naruto di ranjang itu perlahan dan mengunci kedua tangan Naruto dalam satu genggaman tangan nya.

Sasuke menutup mata nya dan membuka nya segera. Mata nya kembali berwarna merah dan saat itu pula kesadaran Naruto sedikit demi sedikit kembali.

" sudah sadar dobe?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali.

" Sasuke .. se-sedang apa kamu" tanya Naruto bingung melihat diri nya berada dibawah tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada.

" menurut mu" ucap Sasuke sambil kembali memberi tanda di leher Naruto lagi.

"aww sakit teme" ucap Naruto saat Sasuke memberi nya sebuah kissmark.

" diam dan nikmati lah dobe " jawab Sasuke

" apa nya yang menikmati teme. Minggir " Naruto pun mulai memberontak.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kuncian tangan Naruto. Tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk mengunci tangan Naruto sedangkan Tangan kiri nya bergerak ke belakang tubuh Naruto , mencoba mencari resleting Gaun Naruto.

"mau apa teme!" bentak Naruto ketika dirasa nya tangan dingin Sasuke berhasil membuka resleting gaun pengantin nya dan tangan Sasuke mulai menjelajahi punggung Naruto.

Karena sejak tadi Naruto sangat berisik akhirnya Sasuke mencium Naruto agar suara Naruto tidak keluar lagi .

" ngggh ngggh" Naruto semakin berontak ketika Sasuke mulai menurunkan gaun Naruto ( gaun Naruto tidak berlengan sehingga mudah untuk dilepas).

Kini naruto hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam.

Sasuke mencium naruto cukup lama. Sasuke menutup mata nya dan membuka nya kembali untuk merubah warna mata nya kembali hitam.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya ketika ia merasa Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi berciuman karena membutuhkan oksigen.

" sasuke lepaskan" kali ini Naruto berucap dengan nada memohon

" kenapa? Bukankah kamu adalah istri ku" jawab Sasuke

"i-istri?" tanya Naruto bingung.

" lihat lah pergelangan tangan mu dan tangan ku . Terdapat tatto yang sama bukan? Itu adalah simbol pernikahan kita" jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

" tapi.." Naruto bingung sejak kapan ia menjadi istri Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kembali ke pekerjaan nya yang tertunda. Mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. Mengusap perut mulus Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto kegelian.

" haaaa... aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagi " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"apa mak- nggghh" belum selesai Naruto berkata tangan Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menginfasi dada Naruto . membuka pengait bra nya dan membuat buah dada Naruto terekspos sempurna.

"he-hentikan sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan gelisah. Sasuke tidak mendengar kan ucapan Naruto ia malah mencoba meloloskan celana dalam Naruto.

" kamu benar-benar cantik Naruto" Sasuke memandang tubuh polos Naruto dari atas hingga bawah.

Si raven itu melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Sasuke meraih payudara sebelah kiri Naruto . ia meremas pelan payudara itu . lama kelamaan remasan nya semakin keras.

"sa-sasuke ..ngghh henti-hentikan nggh " wajah Naruto kini sangat sangat pun mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari payudara nya. Namun bukan nya melepaskan , Sasuke malah semakin menjadi. Ia menekan-nekan puting Naruto yang membuat Naruto bergelincang tidak nyaman. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu Sasuke pun menjilati puting yang satu nya dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan desahan nya.

Ini benar-benar gila. Naruto mencintai Gaara tapi kenapa setiap jemari Sasuke menyentuh bagian tubuh nya, detak jantung nya menjadi berdetak cepat dan ia merasa membutuhkan sentuhan itu lebih.

" nggghh Sa-sasuke " desah Naruto ketika Sasuke melahap puting kanan milik Naruto. Sasuke menekan-nekan puting didalam mulut nya dengan lidah nya. Sesekali ia juga memelintir puting itu dengan lidah nya. Tangan kiri nya yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai bergerak menyusuri lekukan tubuh Naruto hingga tangan itu berhenti pada titik tersensitif milik Naruto.

Dan saat jari Sasuke menyentuh itu ternyata tempat itu sudah sangat basah.

" kamu menikmati nya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"ngghh ti- nggh tidak.. hen-hentikan Sasuke" naruto mencoba memohon tapi yang terdengar hanya desahan yang semakin terdengar jelas. Tangan sasuke kembali menjelajah hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

"seperti nya sempit ya" gumam Sasuke.

"aahhh.. a-apa yang kamu lakukan teme" ucap Naruto saat ia merasa sesuatu memasuki kemaluan nya.

" just preparing " ucap Sasuke enteng. Ternyata Sasuke telah memasukan jari tengah nya kedalam kemaluan Naruto. Sasuke menambah jumlah jari yang memasuki kemaluan Naruto menjadi tiga. Setelah nya jari-jari itu bergerak secara zig-zag mencoba melebarkan lubang sempit itu .

" ngghh Sa-sakit Sasuke" memang harus naruto akui yang dilakukan sasuke membuat nya menggeliat nikmat sekaligus sakit.

" tahan lah sebentar " bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Sasuke kembali melahap puting Naruto sedangkan tangan kanan nya kembali meremas payudara Naruto agar menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan oleh si pirang itu. Karena kenikmatan itu Naruto menarik helaian rambut Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak keberatan mengenai hal itu.

"nggggghh" Naruto menggeliat tak tenang ketika tiga jari yang berada di bawah sana bergerak maju mundur dan mengenai titik kenikmatan nya.

Semakin lama cairan yang keluar dari kemaluan Naruto semakin banyak dan memperlancar pergerakan ketiga jari Sasuke.

" Sa-Sasuke aku akan.. aaaahhh" tubuh Naruto melengkung keatas menandakan ia telah orgasme. Ya orgasme pertama nya . cairan orgasme itu membasahi sprei ranjang dan tentu saja tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat cairan orgasme Naruto yang ada di tangan nya tanpa jijik.

Naruto pun terlihat kelelahan ia pun membaringkan tubuh nya di kasur yang empuk itu. Naruto memburu pasokan udara yang ada di kamar itu.

Sementara Naruto beristirahat sebentar Sasuke membuka celana nya yang sejak tadi masih ia pakai. Saat celana itu terlepas terlihat lah kemaluan Sasuke yng berukuran cukup besar berdiri dengan tegak nya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Wajah nya sangat sangat merah ketika ia melihat Sasuke junior berdiri dengan tegak nya.

" lihat lah sepuas mu Naruto " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke menekuk kaki Naruto dan melebarkan nya kesamping.

" ma-mau apa kamu,teme" tanya Naruto gelagapan ketika Sasuke junior sudah bersiap didepan lubang milik nya.

" menyelesaikan ini tentu saja " jawab nya enteng.

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelum nya Sasuke langsung mencoba menerobos lubang Naruto.

"Arghhh Sa-Sakittt!" Naruto pun berteriak kesakitan ketika kepala Sasuke junior memasuki kemaluan nya.

" tenanglah . tahan sebentar ya " ucap Sasuke menenangkan Naruto .

'_benar-benar sempit'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mencium Naruto agar bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto.

Maju

Maju

Maju

Perlahan namun pasti Sasuke junior pun mulai melesat masuk hingga dirasa nya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi. Sasuke memundurkan Sasuke junior kemudian dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke junior telah berhasil masuk sepenuh nya. Naruto mencengkram sprei dengan kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa kan. Saking sakit nya air mata nya pun jatuh. Darah segar merembes keluar dari kemaluan Naruto menandakan Naruto sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan membiarkan sang Sasuke junior diam sesaat untuk membiarkan Naruto terbiasa dengan Sasuke junior.

Setelah dirasa nya cukup Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kemaluan dengan perlahan mencoba agar Naruto tidak tersakiti tapi tetap saja Naruto merintih kesakitan.

Awal nya tempo memaju mundurkan sang Sasuke junior adalah pelan namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat.

Rintihan Naruto pun berubah menjadi desahan. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut mendesah kenikmatan.

Tak ingin tangan nya menganggur Sasuke meremas kedua payudara Naruto dan sesekali menekan-nekan puting nya.

"aaaghhh" Naruto mendesah hebat ketika penis Sasuke mengenai titik kenikmatan nya.

" ngggghhh Sa-Sasuke ce-cepat" pinta Naruto

" as you wish my princess " ucap Sasuke disela-sela kegiatan nya menggenjot Naruto.

Ya genjotan Sasuke semakin cepat dan beberapa kali mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Naruto saling mendesah.

"le-lebih cepat nggghhh aku akan da-datang lagi" ucap Naruto saat ia merasa ia akan orgasme untuk yang kedua kali nya.

"a-aku mengerti ngh" ya Sasuke mengenjot Naruto lebih cepat lagi hingga akhir nya Naruto mendesah panjang dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasme nya lagi. Naruto nampak kelelahan tapi Sasuke masih tetap menggenjot nya.

"a-aku lelah sasuke he-hentikan" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih asik menggenjot

" sebentar lagi "

Ya sasuke tetap menggenjot padahal Naruto benar-benar lelah hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke orgasme bersama.

"Sasuke/Naruto" kedua nya saling memanggil nama pasangan nya ketika orgasme. Cairan semen Sasuke yang bercampur sperma memasuki kemaluan Naruto dengan deras nya, dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto hangat nya cairan Sasuke.

Saking lelah nya Naruto langsung tertidur .Sasuke menarik keluar kemaluan nya dari dalam lubang Naruto. disisa tenaga nya Sasuke membenarkan letak tidur Naruto dan ia tiduran sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto setelah nya Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh nya dan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke pun ikut memasuki alam mimpi.

**=== FAREN ===**

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari ia menatap diri nya yang tidak mengenakan pakaian. Bayangan tentang yang terjadi dengan suami nya semalam membuat nya ingin mati. Naruto yang mencintai Gaara dan berniat memberikan hal paling berharga milik nya untuk Gaara malah berakhir dengan direnggut nya hal berharga itu oleh orang yang kini tertidur dengan nyenyak nya disamping nya.

' _Gaara '_ batin Naruto sedih

**GREB**

" tidurlah dobe kamu pasti lelah " Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang . Naruto tidak membalas pelukan itu.

"sekarang ini kamu istri ku dan kamu adalah tanggung jawab ku" Sasuke mengecup singkat pundak Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto.

**=== FAREN ===**

Istana Uchiha bagian Dapur

" hei apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang pelayan pria berambut hitam pendek kepada pelayan wanita berambut merah panjang.

" percaya lah . Ramuan ku kali ini pasti berhasil " ucap si merah meyakinkan

" seingat ku belum ada ramuan mu yang benar-benar berhasil Sakura" ucap si hitam ragu

"hussshh(membekab mulut si hitam) jangan keras-keras baka! Kamu bisa mengacau kan rencana kita,Kyuu" bisik Sakura.

Loh kok Sakura berambut merah dan Kyuubi berambut Hitam?

Oooh rupa nya mereka sedang menyamar agar bisa menyelinap ke Istana Uchiha.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" _aku mau jadi pelayan mu dengan satu syarat" ucap Gaara pelan mengintrupsi pertengkaran Sakura dan Kyuubi._

" _syarat apa?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran_

" _emm.. bantu aku mendapatkan kembali orang yang kusayangi "_

" _orang yang kamu sayangi?" ulang Kyuubi_

" _dia disekap oleh Uchiha Sasuke" jelas Gaara_

" _jadi apa kamu menyanggupi persyaratan yang Gaara ajukan Kyuu sayang?" tanya Sakura penasaran_

" _hmm itu arti nya aku harus ke istana Uchiha? Ck aku benci Uchiha" bukan jawaban yang Kyuubi keluarkan ia malah mengeluh._

" _ayolah apa salah nya mengunjungi negara tetangga, sekalian balas dendam juga" ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai_

_Gaara menunggu jawaban Kyuubi._

_Setelah mempertimbangkan segala nya Kyuubi pun menyetujui._

" _baiklah.. sekalian membuat perhitungan dengan Uchiha sialan itu, tapi kamu jangan ikut Gaara" _

" _kalau begitu biar aku ikut menemani mu Kyuu. Akan kubuat ramuan yang bisa membuat nya tak bisa lagi menampakan diri dihadapan banyak orang" ucap Sakura lagi kini seringai nya bertambah lebar._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" hei itu ramuan apa sih?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran melihat botol setinggi 5cm yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning keemasan.

" Ra-Ha-Sia"

" isshh kamu ini " ucap Kyuubi geram

" ayo jalan.. makanan ini harus kita taruh di ruang makan bukan" . Sakura menarik kyuubi.

Sakura dan Kyuubi berakting seolah ia adalah pelayan baru bagian dapur yang membawakan sarapan untuk anggota kerajaan.

Di meja makan terdapat 5 orang.  
Fugaku,Mikoto,Sasuke,Naruto,dan Orochimaru.

Kyuubi dan Sakura berdiri di pojok ruangan. Dan hanya Naruto yang nampak sangat lesu.

" cih si tua Oro itu kenapa ada disini" gumam Sakura sangat pelan

"hei yang berambut pirang itu kah yang dimaksud Gaara?" bisik Kyuubi.

"seperti nya" jawab Sakura singkat.

" tapi bau nya berbeda " bisik Kyuubi lagi.

" bau manusia?"

"bukan , apa kamu tidak mencium nya . ini seperti bau.." omongan Kyuubi terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama Naruto.

" Naruto ! apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung , padahal tadi Naruto baru memakan satu suap tapi tiba-tiba Naruto meringis kesakitan. Fugaku,Mikoto,dan orochimaru berjalan menuju Sasuke.

" hei Kyuu kau taruh dimana makanan yang telah kuberi obat itu?" tanya Sakura cepat

"entah lah" jawab Kyuubi singkat

"jangan-jangan..." . Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat dan langsung melihat kondisi Naruto.

" kalian! Bukankah Kalian yang membawa makanan ini hah" hardik Sasuke

" anda tidak apa-apa tuan putri?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Ringisan Naruto semakin keras. Semua yang di ruangan itu cemas melihat kondisi Naruto. Sakura mengangkat tubuh Naruto.

"ayo kyuu kita pergi"

Dengan cepat Kyuubi dan Sakura mencoba kabur.

"sial! Pengawal tangkap mereka " teriak Sasuke.

'_oh bukan kah dia Sakura Haruno. Kebetulan sekali'_ Batin Orochimaru senang.

Kyuubi dan Sakura mencoba lepas dari kepungan para pengawal.

" biar kubereskan "

Cahaya kemerahan menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi. Cahaya itu kemudian berubah menjadi bola-bola api dan menyerang para pengawal.

"uhhngg" Naruto kembali meringis

"sabar ya kami akan membawa mu kembali ke Gaara" ucap Sakura menenangkan Naruto. Mendengar nama Gaara Naruto membuka mata nya yang sejak tadi ditutup karena menahan sakit.

" kamu meng-mengenal Ga-Gaara?" tanya Naruto tersenggal-senggal

" dia ada di tempat ku dan dia meminta untuk menyelamatkan mu"

" terima kasih" ucap Naruto pelan sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Sementara itu Kyuubi sibuk menyerang para pengawal. Jujur saja para pengawal di kerajaan Uchiha ini sangat kuat dibanding kerjaan mana pun yang pernah Kyuubi lawan dan dengan perbandingan jumlah yang tinggi Kyuubi mulai kepayahan.

" sial" keluh Kyuubi

" siapa kalian? " suara dingin dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat mengintrupsi pertarungan.

" cih kamu melupakan aku Uchiha " ucap Kyuubi sambil membuang rambut palsu nya.

" hn, Kyuubi"

" ya lama tidak berjumpa Uchiha"

" kembalikan" ucap Sasuke sangat dingin

" rebut lah kalau kamu bisa raven" tantang Kyuubi.

Sasuke menutup mata sebentar kemudian merubah mata nya menjadi berwarna merah.

Kyuubi pun menambah intensitas energi nya.

" ku ulangi . kembalikan" ucap Sasuke dingin.

" sudah kubilang juga rebutlah jika kamu bisa raven" ucap Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

**DUAARRR.**

Sebuah Ledakan tepat mengenai Kyuubi yang disebabkan kumpulan energi Sasuke yang membentuk puluhan petir.

" Kyuubi" teriak Sakura Khawatir

" bukan saat nya menghawatirkan orang lain Haruno"

Sakura menengok ke belakang.

" Orochimaru " gumam Sakura

"uhuk .. sialan kau curang.." Kyuubi selamat dari ledakan itu namun nampak nya dampak dari ledakan itu sangat besar hingga Kyuubi memuntahkan darah segar.

Belum juga Kyuubi bangun Sasuke keburu berada didepan Kyuubi dan mencekik Kyuubi.

" kau semakin lemah heh?" tanya Sasuke meremehkan

" sialan kamu uchiha " Kyuubi menyalurkan tenaga nya dan mencoba membakar tangan Sasuke yang mencekik nya.

" hn, percuma"

Luka bakar yang diterima Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang.

'_ba-bagimana bisa dia sekuat ini'_ batin Kyuubi kesal

" aku sudah cukup lama mencari mu Haruno . tak kusangka kamu malah mendatangi ku dengan suka rela " ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

" aku tidak akan tertangkap tua bangka" teriak Sakura. sakura melihat kondisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan maka ia terpaksa harus segera kabur.

" Kyuu kabur sekarang juga " titah Sakura

" mana bisa bodoh " balas Kyuubi. Bagaimana ia mau kabur lihat saja Sasuke kini menyerang nya tanpa ampun.

"sial. Maafkan aku , aku pasti akan menyelamat kan mu" .

Sakura pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat menuju tempat Kyuubi kemudian merangkul Kyuubi dan menghilang.

" kabur hn"

Sasuke dengan segera membawa Naruto menuju kamar .

Sesampai nya di kamar , Sasuke tidak mengijinkan siapa pun masuk ke kamar itu.

" hei bangun dobe.. sebenar nya apa yang mereka berikan" ucap sasuke kesal.

Tubuh Naruto menjadi sangat panas. Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto dan memberi handuk setengah basah untuk mengompres panas Naruto.

"emmm" Naruto mengeliat tak tenang.

" tenang lah.. aku ada disini" sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"istirahatlah"

**=== FAREN ===**

"mmm" Naruto mengeliat. Ia mengerjap kan mata beberapa kali kemudian melihat sekeliling.

' _Sasuke '_ batin Naruto. Sasuke tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin. Ia salah makan dan terjadi keributan kemudian dua orang itu adalah teman Gaara. Eh eh tunggu Gaara?

' _kenapa aku masih disini? Apa mereka tidak selamat'_ batin Naruto khawatir mengingat pertarungan kemarin yang tidak seimbang.

" aku mau ke kamar mandi " . Dengan perlahan Naruto memindahkan tangan Sasuke dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi saat Naruto akan mencuci muka ia sangat terkejut.

" kenapa ini..." ucap Naruto shock.

Yak kita lihat kenapa Naruto bisa Shock.

Naruto meraba rambut nya kini rambut pirang Naruto menjadi Sangat pendek dan bergaya spike.  
Dada Naruto pun kini menjadi Rata.

"ti-tidak mungkin" Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya kuat kuat.

Ia segera melepaskan Dress nya dan alangkah terkejut nya dia ketika melihat alat kelamin nya berubah ditambah lagi kini di perut nya terdapat sebuah tato yang cukup lebar.

" TIDAK MUNGKIIINN!" Naruto pun berteriak Histeris.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nya.

"Naruto"

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

Kayak nya cerita nya tambah ngawur ya? *author bingung sendiri liat cerita ini -.- *

Lemon nya aneh ya? Abis baru pertama kali bikin lemon sih.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #author berteriak karena stress memikirkan adegan lemon nya#

Chap ini kayak nya agak panjang dari chap kemarin.. soal nya kemungkinan author bakal lama update karena sekarang author udah kelas 3 SMA jadi sekarang ini lagi banyak-banyak nya tugas dan ngejer materi apalagi oktober udah MID TEST..

Awal nya mau di bikin jadi 2chap tapi yah repot juga kalo jadi dua ..

Huaaaa mohon kritik dan saran nya ya... aku tahu ini fict jadi sangat ABAL kalo peminat nya sedikit kemungkinan bakal discontinued.

Jangan lupa **REVIEW... ya review anda sangat saya harapkan untuk motifasi saya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa ,SasuNaru.

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

Chap kemarin kurang memuaskan karena author terlalu memaksakan diri nulis yang panjang ,,,haaaaaaaaaaa. Lagian itu fict lemon pertama author,, author bikin nya dag dig dug sendiri.

July : kata nya lemon nya kurang hard, un  
Faren : benarkah? yaaaahh padahal itu mati-matian bikin nya T,T .  
July : lu kaga bakat sih*ngajak ribut*.  
Faren : shit! Diem *bekep July* ok baca dan tanggapin review dulu. Eumm buat Kamikaze no Shinigamitenang aja Naru kan manis jadi cewek jadi author Cuma bikin Naru jadi cowok untuk membuat Naruto ingat siapa diri nya.  
July : seeet dah lu malah kasih tau jalan cerita nya *jitak Faren*.  
Faren : kan kasian kalo reader bingung tapi kita kagak kasih mereka clue.  
July : up to you deh ... Ok buat Moku-Chan masalah hard itu gimana ya *bingung* sebener nya author itu masih sangat baru jadi kalo belum memenuhi keinginan mu sorry banget ya.. kedepan nya author bakal memperbaiki lagi .  
Faren : hehehe saya memang amatir .. DheKyutenang Dhe seperti yang sudah saya bilang ini Cuma sementara kok... so tenang ya *peluk Dhe*  
July : heh anak orang main peluk aje *tendang Faren ampe ke Mars* buat aoi tenang ya aku pasti balikin lagi si Naru.. kan aku penyihir tingkat atas XD  
Faren: AAAAAA aku ditendang . ...*kirim sms ke Ciel-Kky30 * help me balikin gw ke bumi ToT nanti saya bikinin si Kyuu menang deh dan saya yakin biar Naru jadi cowok dia tetep manis , karena itu saya makin cinta ama Naru /  
July : Faren mulai gila .. abaikan dia .. jung hana cassie what YAOI ... hehehe nanti saya usahain ya :D  
Faren : HELP MEEEEEEE *teriak pake toa*  
July : *telinga disumpel pake kapas* ok buatimelia ah ada cewe cantik.. salam kenal juga *jabat tangan imel* Naru jadi cowo karena salah makan dan ramuan itu kan sengaja dibuat Sakura buat ngebikin Sasuke malu yaaahh tau sendiri sakura itu gak bakat bikin Ramuan jadi gitu deh #di deathglare SasuSakuNaru#  
Sakura : ehem siapa ya yang gak bakat bikin ramuan? #aura setan  
July : bukan saya  
Sakura : jadi?  
July : udah deh jangan marah-marah mending bales review bareng saya , ya gak*ngerangkul Sakura*  
Sakura : minggir gue sibuk mau syuting*nyelonong*  
July : cantik-cantik kok galak T,T ok lanjut buat Louisia vi Duivel siiip otak mu encer banget nak (^O^)d tau aja #plak#.. Naru jadi vampire kagak ya semua tergantung yayang Itachi XD.. wew ide bagus tuh Naru dibikin Hamil ,, kira-kira anak nya dinamain siapa ya?  
Kim soo nie iya aku update kok walo lama hehehe.. soal nya author lagi sakit *curcol  
Anami Hime makasih :D ya ... Cuma sementara kok .. update kilat aku gak janji ya ^o^  
FAREN & JULY : thanks a lot for all.. i will try my best .. so keep following my fict see u . muach muach muach #kasih cium pipi satu-satu#

**=== FAREN ==**

**HAPPY READING**

" TIDAK MUNGKIIINN!" Naruto pun berteriak Histeris.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nya mendengar suara Naruto .

"Naruto"

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke bergegas menuju sumber suara dan ia nampak terkejut tatkala mendapati seorang pemuda di kamar mandi nya apalagi pemuda itu tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun.

Sasuke memandang seksama pemuda yang tengah memeluk lutut nya sambil mengucapkan _' tidak tidak tidak'._

Ia seperti nya mengenali rambut pirang itu dan tatto di pergelangan tangan si pemuda itu.

" Naruto? " ucap Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda didepan nya adalah _istri_ nya.

Perlahan pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengangkat wajah nya , terlihat si pemuda yang berwajah imut dengan mata yang bulat namun berair karena air mata , bibir nya tipis dan ranum membuat nya terlihat seksi.

" Sasuke " ucap Si pirang tatapan nya kebingungan. Yakin sudah Sasuke kalau didepan nya ini Naruto _istri _tersayang nya.

Sasuke mengambil handuk yang ada di gantungan di kamar mandi itu kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yaah walau sebenar nya Sasuke juga ingin melihat tubuh Naruto yang menjadi pemuda tapi melihat kondisi si blonde yang terlihat shock membuat si raven mengurungkan niat mesum nya.

" bangun lah " Sasuke mencoba mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang masih duduk sambil memeluk lutut nya.

" Sasuke" tanpa persiapan Naruto langsung menubruk Sasuke , memeluk nya erat.

" aku Takut .. kenapa,kenapa aku jadi pria? " ucap Naruto panik.

" sudah lah cepat pakai baju mu kita akan menemui Kabuto biar dia yang memeriksa keadaan mu " Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto pelan. Tangis Naruto mereda ia melilitkan handuk pemberian Sasuke ke tubuh nya.

Naruto melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja digandeng Naruto, sebab ini diluar kebiasaan Naruto yang biasa nya berteriak-teriak dan menantang Sasuke kini bertindak manis seperti ini.

Naruto berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang Sasuke berikan. Setelan Jas Kerajaan milik Sasuke.

" ayo kita makan dulu " Sasuke beranjak dari kursi mewah nya untuk mengajak Naruto makan.

" a-aku tidak mau keluar "

" kamu harus makan dobe "

" kamu duluan saja teme" Naruto bersikeras tidak mau keluar. Ia masih belum menerima keadaan _tubuh baru_ nya.

" hn , terserah. " Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar nya.

**=== FAREN ==**

Naruto terus menerus mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik yang lembut. Ia terus memandang cermin besar yang ada tepat didpan meja rias.

" Aaaaa... ini memuakan !" Naruto berteriak tak keruan. Tanpa Naruto sadari dibelakang nya telah berdiri seseorang.

" siapa kamu ? " tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto berdiri sang raja – Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto diam mematung bingung ingin menjawab apa. Fugaku sendiri memandang Naruto dari bawah hingga atas, Fugaku merasa mengingat seseorang jika memandang pemuda di depan nya itu.

" Dia Naruto " Sasuke muncul dengan angkuh nya berjalan menuju Naruto tanpa memberi salam kepada ayah nya terlebih dulu.

" dia pemuda? " tanya Fugaku heran. Dalam ingatan nya jelas-jelas Naruto sang istri Sasuke adalah seorang wanita cantik dan bukan nya pemuda manis.

" Gara-gara kejadian kemarin Naruto berubah menjadi Pria. Seperti nya Sakura memberi ramuan aneh yang berefek seperti ini " jelas Sasuke kepada ayah nya.

Fugaku mencerna Kata-kata Sasuke dan mulai mengerti keadaan Naruto. Naruto sendiri kini berada dibalik punggung Sasuke. Ia tetap merasa Takut pada sang raja vampire itu. Raja Vampire ini seperti memiliki aura yang membuat nya ketakutan.

" kalau begitu lekas temui Kabuto ayah rasa dia tahu obat nya. Ayah tidak sudi memiliki menantu pria " Ucap Fugaku tegas sambil melangkah pergi.

Sosok Fugaku pun sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Sasuke yang menutup.

" kamu tidak apa-apa Naru? " tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung nya.

Naruto menggangukan kepala nya.

Sasuke menghadap Naruto.

" besok Kita akan menemui Kabuto. Aku yakin kamu akan kembali seperti dulu " ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto merasa aneh kenapa dia justru tenang setelah mendengar Ucapan Sasuke barusan.

" jadi sekarang kamu makan lah . bawakan kemari makanan nya " ucap Sasuke kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan baki makanan berisi beberapa jenis makanan.

" Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang kamu sukai" ucap Sasuke pelan , ia merasa sedikit malu .

" terima kasih Sasuke " Ucap Naruto senang.

Setelah meletakan makanan itu di meja yang telah disediakan pelayan itu pun pergi .

Sasuke terus menemani Naruto.

**=== FAREN ===**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang nampak seorang tengah bersandar pada kursi empuk nya. Mata orang itu terpejam .

" aku datang otouto " ucap Orang itu entah pada siapa.

**=== FAREN ===**

Ini adalah hari kelima setelah kejadian Naruto berubah menjadi Pria.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menemui Kabuto namun Kabuto mengatakan jika ini hanya bisa dirubah dengan ramuan juga. Yang menjadi masalah adalah orang yang bisa membuat ramuan hanya sedikit dan Kabuto tidak bisa membuat ramuan itu.

" haaaa.." Sasuke membuang Nafas.

Baru kali ini rela mengurusi orang lain selain kakak nya. Sasuke juga bingung pada awal nya ia hanya tertarik akan kekuatan Naruto tapi semakin hari ia bersama Naruto menimbulkan perasaan senang tersendiri. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia alami selama 170 tahun masa hidup nya.

Si blonde itu kini mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke padahal mereka baru bertemu kurang dari satu bulan . bahkan hubungan mereka semakin dekat setelah Naruto menjadi seorang pria pasal nya saat Naruto takut Sasuke selalu menyemangati Naruto.

" Sasu-teme .. " Si blonde berisik yang baru dibicarakan pun muncul dan berlari menuju Sasuke yang duduk santai di ruang khusus Pangeran. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel _Teme_ hal itu karena Sasuke suka bertindak Usil dan mesum. Bayangkan saja , Sasuke hampir me-_rape_ Naruto padahal gender mereka sekarang ini sama-sama pria . Tentu saja Naruto berusaha menolak , ia tidak bisa membayangkan berhubungan intim dengan jenis kelamin yang sama. Sejak Saat itu Naruto jadi memanggil Sasuke-teme( kejadian Sasu hampir me-_rape_ Naruto sekitar tiga hari yang lalu yang berakhir dengan Sasuke yang ditendang Naruto).

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis nya ketika ia melihat Naruto datang tidak dengan tangan Kosong.

" apa itu ? " tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

" aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dihalaman. Lihat " Naruto memperlihat kan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning pucat yang masih kuncup.

" sebuah bunga? " tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

" Bukan itu. Lihat jika aku menggambar pola lingkaran sebanyak dua kali diatas bunga ini maka ..." sebelum melanjutkan lagi Naruto menggambar pola lingkaran sebanyak dua kali diatas bunga yang kuncup itu dan tiba-tiba bunga itu bergerak perlahan untuk mekar.

Mata Sasuke membelalak.

' _Tidak mungkin '_ Batin Sasuke terkejut.

" coba lah Sasu " Naruto menyerahkan sebuah bunga yang lain nya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum mengambil bunga yang Naruto berikan.

Sasuke mengikuti gerak yang tadi Naruto lakukan dan hasil nya...

**TADAAAA...**

Tidak Ada Sama Sekali. Bunga itu tetap kuncup.

" payah .. aku rasa bunga itu membenci mu Sasuke" Ucap Naruto berusaha mengusili Sasuke seperti Sasuke mengusili diri nya.

" konyol " Sasuke pun membuang bunga itu .

" hei! Kenapa kamu membuang nya teme! " seru Naruto

" mana ada bunga yang bisa membenci,dobe "

' _kamu pikir bisa menjahili ku hn,dobe' _batin Sasuke senang melihat Naruto emosi.

" aku benci kau teme ! " teriak Naruto kesal karena bunga yang ia petik dengan susah payah malah dibuang dengan mudah. Sialan banget.

" benci? " Sasuke berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju Naruto. Naruto memalingkan muka nya kekiri dengan kesal.

" Aku benci UCHIHA SASUKE "ulang Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada nama Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke sudah berada disamping kiri Naruto sehingga kini wajah Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan. Naruto terkejut dan secara reflek mundur beberapa langkah.

" kamu ingin membunuhku dengan serangan jantung Teme! " seru Naruto tak terima jika Sasuke selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Mentang-mentang dia seorang vampire yang bisa bergerak cepat layak orang yang ada di dunia matriks.

" ya aku ingin membunuh mu dengan serangan jantung.. tapi serangan jantung yang lebih dari ini " Ucap Sasuke , seringai nya pun mengembang.

Naruto merasa seringai Sasuke itu merujuk kekata mesum , so ia mencoba keluar dari ruangan Itu.

" mau kemana dobe? " Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto bergerak perlahan menuju pintu.

" em-em- ma-mau kekamar aku lelah" ucap Naruto terbata.

" kamu bisa tidur disini dobe " Sasuke melangkah semakin dekat yang membuat Naruto merasa terintimidasi .

" kalau aku tidur disini akan menggangu mu teme " ucap Naruto mencari alasan agar bisa kabur.

" tidak akan. Justru kamu akan membuatku senang " kata Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum.

**DEG**

Melihat senyuman dari Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum itu membuat Naruto terpaku selama beberapa detik . Naruto terpesona akan senyuman Sasuke. Pantas jika didunia manusia beredar kabar bahwa Vampire adalah manusia yang tampan dan Cantik. Dalam keterpesonaan itu Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

**GREB**

Sontak Naruto kaget.

"lepaskan teme " Naruto sedikit meronta.

" tidak mau" Sasuke pun mencium leher Naruto yang membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

" jangan Mulai lagi Teme! " seru Naruto

" memang kapan kita pernah memulai ini,dobe? " tanya Sasuke.

" po-pokok nya aku tidak mau kalau berhubungan intim dengan sesama jenis"elak Naruto

" kalau begitu jika kamu menjadi wanita lagi maka kamu mau berhubungan intim dengan ku, Naru?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

**DEG**

Naruto bingung apa iya benar akan melakukan nya jika ia kembali menjadi wanita.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto.

" wajah mu jika memerah semakin manis,Naru " ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

" hentikan Sasuke"

" tidak mau"

" Teme! Aneh jika sesama pria melakukan seks"

" Dobe! Memang aneh kenapa?"

" kau tahu wanita itu diciptakan untuk pria dan bukan pria yang diciptakan untuk pria lain nya. Lagi pula ba-bagaimana cara ..AAArrrggh terserah" Naruto malu sendiri jika ingin membahas masalah hubungan intim.

" terserah kan " ucap Sasuke dengan seringai nya.

Gah, bisa gila Naruto jika berhadapan dengan orang macam Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan aksi nya. Ia kembali menciumi leher Naruto lembut membuat Naruto sedikit kegelian.

" berhenti atau ku tendang Teme! "

" coba Saja,dobe "

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke .

" aww" rintih Sasuke kesakitan.

" rasakan " Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang berisi _'singa_ _kelaparan'_ itu.

" awas kau dobe"

**=== FAREN ===**

Naruto melangkah menuju Kamar nya , seharian ini ia hanya bermain ditaman ditemani Sai (pengawal Sasuke). Menurut Naruto Sai itu baik walau ia terlihat aneh dengan senyuman nya itu. Selain itu, Sai juga pandai memuji. Sai selalu memuji Naruto bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda termanis di dunia mereka.

Selama tinggal didunia ini Naruto jadi berpikir dunia immortal ini lebih baik ketimbang dunia Manusia karena disini kehidupan berjalan lancar tidak ada Kemiskinan,kesakitan,ataupun Ujian menyebalkan yang selalu menghantui Naruto tiap ia akan Naik kelas. Huft dunia manusia lebih merepotkan.

**=== FAREN ===**

Hampir seminggu sejak kejadian Kyuubi dan Sakura menyerang kerajaan Uchiha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan hampir seminggu itu pula sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahi nya itu terlihat lebih lesu .

" hei Gaara semangat dong.. lain kali kami pasti berhasil " bujuk Sakura kepada Gaara.

" cih jangan membuat ku marah , PANDA " ujar Kyuubi kesal karena hampir seminggu dicuekin Gaara.

" kamu payah ! kamu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kamu bisa membawa nya " Akhir nya Gaara menyahuti juga omongan Kyuubi.

" kami terdesak, kamu pikir menyerang kandang puluhan singa tanpa senjata dan pasukan bisa berjalan mulus ,hah! " balas Kyuubi kesal.

" sudahlah kalian ini..." lerai Sakura.

" lagi pula siapa kamu bisa menyuruh pangeran agung seperti ku? " tantang Kyuubi

Tanpa kata-kata balasan Gaara segera menuju pintu dan membuka nya lalu keluar dari ruangan yang membuat nya pengap itu.

" hei Sakura, mau kemana dia? " Tanya Kyuubi penasaran .

" kabur mungkin.." jawab Sakura ngasal.

**DEG**

' _kabur? Ngambek ya? '_ batin Kyuubi khawatir.

Kyuubi berpikir sesaat dan dan hati nya kini dilanda rasa bersalah. Akhirnya Kyuubi langsung berlari keluar mengejar sosok Gaara.

" Dasar ... sudah kuduga kalau kamu menyukai Gaara , kyuu .. Baguslah kalau begitu kamu bisa melupakan Tachi " Ucap Sakura senang.

**=== FAREN ===**

" Hei Panda mau kemana ? " teriak Kyuubi ketika melihat Gaara berjalan menyusuri hutan kematian.

" Bukan urusan mu " jawab Gaara dingin.

" Tentu urusan ku.." Kyuubi menarik lengan kanan Gaara.

" baiklah aku akui kalau aku ini payah.. jadi berhenti lah mengambek panda" Ucap Kyuubi serius.

" aku tidak ngambek " ucap Gaara datar.

" lantas kenapa kamu pergi hah? "

" aku ingin jalan-jalan menenangkan pikiran " Jawab Gaara sambil menepis tangan Kyuubi yang memegang lengan nya.

" kalau begitu aku ikut " Kyuubi mengekori Gaara.

" aku ingin sendirian " tolak Gaara. Pikiran Gaara kacau benar-benar kacau memikirkan kekasih nya.

" ini area kekuasaan ku jadi terserah aku dong " balas Kyuubi penuh kemenangan. Gak mau kalah banget nih sih Kyuubi gak tahu apa kalau Gaara lagi galau.

" terserah padamu RUBAH ! " Ucap Gaara sengit . tuh kan Gaara tambah ngamuk , orang galau kok diganggu.

" hei ?! kenapa kamu memanggil ku dengan rubah hah?! " ucap Kyuubi sewot.

" kamu juga memanggil ku panda ! " balas Gaara tak kalah sewot.

" Grrrrr... kamu itu... " ucap Kyuubi geram .

" hmmm? " kata Gaara cuek.

**TWITCH**

Urat kekesalan Kyuubi pun muncul , baru kali ini ada yang bersikap tidak sopan pada nya.

Kyuubi mendorong Gaara hingga membentur sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

" Sakit Bodoh ! " seru Gaara pada Kyuubi yang seenak nya saja mendorong nya hingga kepala Gaara terbentur keras ke batang pohon itu.

Kyuubi menatap Gaara tajam.

**Deg**

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak sedikit lebih kencang ketika menatap mata Gaara. Terpesona. Mata Gaara yang jernih dan membawa kesan tenang untuk Kyuubi sama seperti perasaan yang ia rasakan dulu saat bersama seseorang yang dia sayangi.

Jantung Gaara pun berdetak cukup kencang tapi bukan karena alasan yang seperti Kyuubi rasakan melainkan perasaan takut ketika Kyuubi menatap nya tajam. Seolah-olah Kyuubi akan membunuh nya saat itu juga.

" ma-mau apa kamu Rubah? " tanya Gaara sedikit ketakutan ketika tangan Kyuubi mencengkram leher nya.

Kyuubi menyeringai.

" menghukum mu karena telah menyebutku rubah "

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi jantung Gaara berpacu kencang ia saat ini takut jika Kyuubi membunuh nya .

**CUP**

Mata Gaara membelalak ketika ia merasakan bibir dingin Kyuubi menyentuh bibir nya lembut.

" ayo pulang. Setelah ini aku berjanji akan mengantar mu kepada gadis itu " ucap Kyuubi senang setelah mencium singkat Gaara tadi. Gaara diam sesaat .

**PLETAK**

Gaara menjitak kepala Kyuubi dengan keras.

" awwww " Jerit Kyuubi kesakitan.

" jangan seenak nya mencium ku rubah baka" Ucap Gaara sambil berjalan kembali kearah rumah Sakura. padahal Gaara sedang menyembunyikan wajah nya yang sedikit merona padahal Cuma sedikit loh.

" awas kamu panda ! " geram Kyuubi.

" rubah jelek " ejek Gaara.

Mereka pun kembali kerumah Sakura sambil saling mengejek . ya setidak nya hubungan mereka tidak sedingin seperti seminggu yang lalu , pikir Kyuubi. Hadeuh pasangan aneh pikir author (dicekek Kyuubi dan gaara).

**=== FAREN ===**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar nya. Hari ini ia ingin membalas dendam akan sikap Naruto yang dengan seenak nya menginjak kaki nya.

" awas kau dobe" gumam sang pangeran vampire itu.

Sesampai nya dikamar , ia segera mencari sosok dobe tersayang nya itu.

Dan ia melihat _'istri'_ tercinta nya tengah tertidur dengan lelap nya.

Ide jahil plus mesum pun terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan dan segera duduk disamping tubuh Naruto. Setelah ia dengan hati-hati pula melepaskan kemeja putih Naruto . dengan gerakan yang cepat dan tidak bersuara Sasuke berhasil meloloskan kemeja itu dari tubuh sang dobe.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju lemari pakaian . ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah jubah panjang berwarna raven kemudian merobek nya. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di samping tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

" Mari bersenang-senang dobe" gumam Sasuke.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengikat kedua tanagn Naruto dengan kain yang telah ia robek tadi dan mengikat salah satu ujung nya di ranjang yang ditempati naruto untuk tidur.

Sasuke memandangi wajah polos Naruto yang tertidur. Manis nya.

" sekalipun kamu menjadi pria kamu tetap manis dobe" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke segera menaiki ranjang tidur nya dan perlahan mencium Naruto lembut. Ya lembut tanpa Nafsu yang ada hanya sekedar kecupan kasih sayang.

" ngghh " Naruto seperti nya merasa sedikit terganggu dengan ulah si raven tadi.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto tapi kali ini dengan hasrat hingga membuat si blonde terbangun dari acara tidur nya.

Betapa kaget nya Naruto ketika ia membuka mata yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat (sasuke sedang mencium Naruto). Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke dengan tangan nya namun sayang saat Naruto sadar ia kini telah terikat kedua tangan nya.

Sadar bahwa sang _Istri_ telah bangun, Sasuke pun menghentkan ciuman nya kemudian dia duduk diatas perut Naruto.

" Apa-apaan kamu teme! " seru Naruto kesal.

" Balas dendam atas injakan maut mu " jawab Sasuke santai.

" Balas dendam sih balas dendam tapi kenapa aku diikat seperti ini? Dasar Sasuke-teme! "ucap Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan suami nya itu.

" aku ingin bersenang-senang " ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirang Naruto.

" jangan macam-macam kau ayam ! " ucap Naruto Marah.

**TWITCH**

" kamu panggil apa aku tadi dobe? " tanya Sasuke dengan aura hitam.

Bukan nya takut Naruto malah mengulangi kata-kata nya.

" Ayam! "

**TWITCH**

Cukup sudah kesabaran Sasuke, dipanggil teme ia masih bersabar karena menurut nya itu seperti panggilan sayang untuk mereka. Tapi lain soal nya kalau _istri_ nya itu memanggil nya dengan sebutan ayam.

Sasuke menunduk dan mencium Naruto dengan kasar. Melumat bibir bawah Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

" mmmhhhh " Naruto mencoba memberontak.

Sasuke mencoba memasukan lidah nya namun Naruto enggan untuk membuka akses bagi lidah Sasuke untuk masuk.

Kesal.

Sasuke pun menggerakkan tangan nya menuju nipple naruto, menekan nya dan mengusap ujung nipple itu denga jari telunjuk nya hingga membuat Naruto mengelinjang kegelian . sukses . lidah Sasuke berhasil memasuki mulut Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sudah sewot tapi apa boleh buat dengan tangan terikat dan mulut yang sedang dicium ia bisa berbuat apa.

Sasuke mengeksplorasi seluruh yang ada dimulut Naruto dan Naruto pun karena kesal dengan si pantat ayam pun ingin sekali mengigit lidah Sasuke yang ada didalam mulut nya. Namun sayang Sasuke yang tahu niat Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan dengan mengerayangi seluruh tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto tak jadi menjalankan niatan nya untuk mengigit lidah Sasuke.

Setelah ciuman panas itu berakhir , Naruto segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak nya.

" hah hah Menyingkirlah teme! Kamu itu berat tahu " usir Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas perut nya. Gak sadar body banget si sasuke. Badan Naruto kan lebih kecil dibanding badan nya.

Sasuke pun menyingkir dari atas perut Naruto kemudian ia melepaskan baju kerajaan nya.

**DEG**

Jantung naruto pun berdetak cepat melihat Sasuke membuka baju .

Sasuke yang melihat wajah naruto memerah akibat melihat nya membuka baju , dia pun usil dengan melepaskan baju secara perlahan.

" kenapa dobe? Badan ku bagus kan? " tanya Usil.

Naruto membuang muka nya. Jujur, saat ini Naruto merasa Sasuke benar-benar keren kulit nya yang putih pucat, sixpack, dan aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menguarkan aroma mint membuat nya terpesona. Namun ia sadar jika ia terpesona maka itu sama saja dengan ia menghianati Gaara.

Sasuke yang tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Naruto pun mendekati si blonde itu.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Sasuke lembut.

" tidak.. " jawab Naruto bohong.

Ia pun tidak ambil pusing dan duduk disamping tubuh naruto kemudian kembali mencium si dobe dengan lembut.

Setelah mencium Sasuke kembaki bergerak menciumi tubuh Naruto. Ia mencium leher putih Naruto.

" nghh " Naruto mendesah pelan namun desahan itu masih terdengar oleh Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah.

Si raven menandai beberapa tubuh naruto dengan kissmark . ia tidak ingin ada pria lain yang melihat maupun menyentuh nya.

" ngghh hentikan Sasuke " desah Naruto

" tidak mau dobe " jawab Sasuke. Sasuke pun perlahan menggerakan tangan kanan nya menuju selangkangan Naruto dan menyentuh sesuatu yang masih terbungkus celana .

" ja-jangan Sasuke " ucap Naruto Khawatir sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia takut jika harus melakukan hubungan sesama jenis . pasti saskit. Itulah yang ada dipikran Naruto. Melakukan hubungan secara normal saja sudah Sakit apalagi yang seperti ini.

Bukan nya menuruti sasuke malah meremas kejantanan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celan itu dengan pelan.

" Aahh " desah Naruto sedikit kencang yang membuat sasuke semakin menyeringai.

" kamu menikmati nya ? " tanya Sasuke senang.

" ini tidak lucu teme.. hentikan aku takut "

" apa yang kamu takutkan dobe? "

" pa-pasti sakit kan melakukan 'itu' dengan sesama jenis "

" aku akan pelan-pelan " ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

" tidak.. tetap saja sakit.."

Bukan nya mendengarkan ucapan Naruto Sasuke kembali ke kegiatan nya memberi kissmark sembari meremas kejantanan Naruto. Desahan Naruto pun semakin sering terdengar.

Sasuke melihat nipple Naruto yang menegang. Tertarik . ia pun menjilat puting Naruto yang menegang itu.

" ahhhh! " desah Naruto semakin menjadi. Belum puas Sasuke menjilati nya dan menekan nya dengan lidah nya hingga dada Naruto kini basah oleh saliva Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke merasa jika kejantanan Naruto kini mulai mengeras . ia menghentikan kegiatan menjilati puting Naruto dan sekarang Sasuke mencoba melepaskan celana dan dalaman Naruto. Kedua pelindung kejantanan Naruto pun lepas.

Sasuke memandangi kejantanan Naruto yang berukuran imut itu.

" hmmmpp" Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan tawa nya.

" a-apa yang kamu tertawa kan teme " seru Naruto tidak terima.

" tidak dobe " Sasuke kini merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan membawa Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tubuh yang menyatu itu benar terasa hangat.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto dan tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk meremas kembali kejantanan naruto yang mengeras itu.

" sa-sasuke aahhh " lagi-lagi Naruto mendesah.

Sasuke kembali menciumi tubuh Naruto . Naruto merasa nikmat namun tetap saja dia malu mengakui nya.

" kamu tahu tanda ini adalah sumpah setia kita kepada pasangan kita" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup tangan Naruto yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan yang ia miliki.

" ta-tapi aku tidak bersumpah setia pada mu te-teme ngghh" balass Naruto ditengah desahan nya akibat tangan Sasuke yang semakin memanjakan kejantanan nya itu.

" kamu tahu jika kamu menolak maka tanda itu akan membakar seluruh tubuh mu " lanjut Sasuke ,Sasuke menurun kan tubuh Naruto kembali.

" I-itu tid—AAKKhhh" Naruto mengehentikan ucapan nya ketika dirasa nya tubuh nya mengejang dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan orgasme nya mengalir deras membasahi tangan Sasuke, perut nya , ranjang yang dia tempati.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Ia mengunakan tangan nya yang masih berlumuran cairan orgasme Naruto untuk mempersiapkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sudah kelelahan .

Sasuke membuka lebar paha Naruto hingga rectum Naruto terlihat . Dan tanpa pemberitahuan satu jari Sasuke menerobos masuk lubang itu.

" akkkhh! " Naruto hanya bisa menarik kain yang mengikat tangan nya sebagi penyalur rasa nyeri nya.

" tenang lah .." Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

" sa-sakit " keluh Naruto.

Dan setelah nya Sasuke kembali menambah jari nya . tiga jari memasuki lubang Naruto. Shit pasti sakit tuh.

Naruto benar-benar menahan rasa Saskit nya terbukti dengan tarikan tangan nya pada kain yang mengikat tangan nya itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan jari nya secar perlahan agar tidak begitu menyakiti Naruto .

Ia memajukan jari nya dengan tempo lambat hingga cepat . cairan orgasme Naruto yang ada di jari Sasuke menguntungkan Sasuke bergerak dengan lebih mudah.

" ngghh Sasuke "  
kini Naruto mulai mendesah kembali. Senang rasa nya mendengar orang yang kita sayangi mendesahkan nama kita.

Lima menit Sasuke mempersipkan Naruto dan ia mencabut jari nya dari lubang Naruto .

" tahan lah dobe " bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto menggangukan kepala nya pelan.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Sasuke memasukan kejantanan nya pada lubang rectum Naruto. Sempit . Berdenyut. Dan membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

Setelah kejantanan nya telah masuk sempurna Sasuke segera menggerakan pinggul nya. Perlahan . Sedang. Cepat . tempo permainan Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat hingga membuat Naruto mendesah tidak keruan.

Tidak ingin menbiarkan tangan menggangur Sasuke pun meremas kembali kejantanan Naruto.

Perasaan nikmat yang tak tertahan kan menghampiri Naruto dan memaksa Naruto untuk mengekspresi kan perasaan itu dengan desahan yang indah.

Sial semakin dilihat Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke jatuh hati. Desahan nya. Tubuh nya. Wajah polos nya. Sasuke harus nya menyesali tindakan nya menikahi Naruto kalau ia tidak menikahi Naruto maka ia tak akan terjerat cinta yang bodoh dan merubah nya menjadi seorang pangeran vampire yang mesum.

" Sa-sasuke " desahan Naruto membuat nya semakin menggila untuk memuaskan hasrat nya. Sejak dulu dipikiran Sasuke hanya ada kakak nya tapi jika terus begini ia tidak yakin bisa membuat kakak nya kembali kedunia immortal. Itachi meninggalkan dunia immortal karena ia kecewa dengan kaum vampire dan sejak saat itu Sasuke hanya memiliki tujuan untuk membawa kakak nya pulang.

" kamu.. hah mem-membuat ku gila Naruto " ucap Sasuke di tengah kegiatan bercinta nya.

" akhh! " lagi-lagi Naruto mengalami orgasme akibat permainan Sasuke yang cukup brutal.

Sasuke tetap saja menggerakan pinggul nya dengan cepat tidak peduli jika Naruto sudah kelelahan karena ia sudah orgasme dua kali sedangkan Sasuke belum orgasme sama sekali.

" Sasuke sudah aku lelah.. " pinta Naruto pada Sasuke yang terus saja memuaskan hasrat nya.

" sebentar lagi Naruto " pinta Sasuke.

Beberapa Saat kemudian Sasuke merasa ia akan keluar dan ia mengeluarkan kejantanan nya kemudian memasukan nya lagi dengan keraas dan lebih dalam untuk mengeluarkan cairan orgasme nya.

" hah hah terima kasih dobe " ucap Sasuke setelah ambruk disamping Naruto.

Kedua nya kelelahan dan berkeringat.

" hei teme! Lepaskan ikatan nya" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke sebelum Sasuke tertidur.

" tidak mau " ucap Sasuke mulai jahil lagi.

" lepaskan ini membuat ku kesemutan baka! " seru Naruto tidak terima sudah meniduri orang secara paksa eh gak mau ngelepasin lagi.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto.

" tidurlah.. aku akan melepaskan nya nanti "

" tidak .. lepaskan sekarang pangeran ayam "

" hn " ucap Sasuke sebelum memasuki alam mimpi nya.

" hei.. hei " Naruto mencoba mengerakan badan nya agar Sasuke bangun.

" akhhh! Dasar teme sialan! Baka ! " teriak Naruto kesal. Dalam tidur nya Sasuke tersenyum senang.

**=== FAREN ===**

" Itachi-sama lama tidak bertemu " ucap seorang berpakaian tertutup kepada sosok Uchiha Itachi.

" hn "

" apa sekarang kita akan menjalankan rencana kita? " tanya sosok itu.

" kumpulkan anggota lain nya.. kita akan kembalikan dunia immortal ini seperti sedia kala Sasori " ucap Itachi dengan datar kepada sosok Sasori sang prajurit kepercayaan clan Uchiha.

" aku mengerti "

Sosok Sasori menghilang.

" Mata dibalas Mata.. Nyawa dibalas Nyawa.. pembantaian pun akan dibalas dengan pembantaian pula " gumam Itachi

Angin berhembus dingin.. menambahkan efek kemisteriusan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**sorry tadi salah ngepublish hehehe makasih buat reader yang ngingetin ... ya ampun ketuker sama chap satu hehe author ceroboh  
**

**STresss author stresss..**

**Lalalalala author pusing sendiri bikin cerita kayak gini. Lemonan nya kagak kerasa ya ? yaudah lah mau diapain lagi orang author gak bakat bikin yang mesum * dilempar panci sama reader.**

**Ok jika ada reaader yang mau mengajarkan author abal ini maka author akan senang sekali ... ok terima kasih mau membaca fict super gaje ini.**

**Review please.. satu kata dari kalian sangat berharga dan sangat author hargai..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa ,SasuNaru, ItaNaru.

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

**Persaingan**

" hei.. hei " Naruto mencoba mengerakan badan nya agar Sasuke bangun.

" akhhh! Dasar teme sialan! Baka ! " teriak Naruto kesal. Dalam tidur nya Sasuke tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

" Itachi-sama lama tidak bertemu " ucap seorang berpakaian tertutup kepada sosok Uchiha Itachi.

" hn "

" apa sekarang kita akan menjalankan rencana kita? " tanya sosok itu.

" kumpulkan anggota lain nya.. kita akan kembalikan dunia immortal ini seperti sedia kala Sasori " ucap Itachi dengan datar kepada sosok Sasori sang prajurit kepercayaan clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

" Mmmm "

Pagi hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Ia menggerakkan badan nya.

Loh?

Mata nya berkedip-kedip.

" hei! Teme bangun !? "

Ternyata sosok pangeran vampire bernama Sasuke itu belum bangun dan masih memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terikat.

" ngh " Sasuke enggan membuka mata nya. Lelah.

" hei .. lepaskan ikatan nya teme " Naruto berusaha membangunkan Sasuke dengan menggerakkan badan nya.

" hn "

" Uchiha Sasuke! Bangun " seru Naruto sewot.

" berisik dobe" Sasuke bangun dari tidur nya dan memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto.

Merah . Tangan Naruto memerah dan menimbulkan rasa kesemutan plus nyeri.

" ini semua karena ulah mu teme " rajuk Naruto kesal.

" Maaf " Sasuke mencium pergelangan tangan Naruto lembut.

" aku ma-maafkan " Ucap Naruto sambil tersipu malu . Gila makin romantis saja pangeran yang satu ini.

" aku mau mandi dulu ... " Naruto bergerak menuju kamar mandi baru juga turun dari ranjang nya ia sudah jatuh kembali.

" kamu tidak apa-apa ? " dengan sigap Sasuke membantu Naruto bangun.

" ehm.. "

Naruto baru merasakan sakit dibagian bawah nya. Shit . Gara-gara Sasuke yang 'main' gak kenal capek membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan. Seperti nya Sasuke mengerti kalau perbuatan nya semalam membuat si pirang tidak bisa berjalan.

**HUP**

Sasuke membopong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style.

" Tu-turunkan teme " pinta Naruto dengan nada agak gugup.

" kamu tidak bisa berjalan kan biar ku antar " Ucap Sasuke lembut.

' _tumben Sasuke baik '_ batin Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke dari tadi bersikap lembut. Aneh .

Naruto tersenyum senang .

" Yah sekalian mandi bersama ..." lanjut Sasuke. Mesum tetap saja mesum. hadeuhhh

" Apa?! Tidak mau " Naruto meronta minta turun , tapi Sasuke tidak peduli malah terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Licik sekali Uchiha bungsu ini.

**=== FARENHEIT ===**

" FUGAKU-SAMA!" seorang prajurit datang menghadap Fugaku dengan tergesah-gesah.

" ada apa? " tanya Fugaku datar.

" i-itu ... Kerajaan Uzu hancur diserang –" ucap si prajurit itu dengan wajah gelisah bahkan saking gelisah nya ia tak sanggup menyebut kan nama orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan Uzu yang notabene nya adalah Kerajaan Werewolf terkuat dan termasuk 7 kerajaan penguasa.

Mimik wajah Fugaku berubah serius , ia terkejut kerajaan kuat itu siapa yang mampu menghancurkan.

" siapa ?" tanya Fugaku tidak sabar dengan informasi yang dibawa anak buah nya.

" tuan muda U-Uchiha Itachi " ucap prajurit itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

" hah?! " keterkejutan tak dapat dipungkiri hingga wajah stoic andalan Fugaku runtuh.

Menteri yang mendengar itu pun terkejut, mereka tak menyangka jika Ucapan Itachi 100 tahun lalu akan terjadi. Penghancuran Dunia Immortal .

" bagaimana mungkin " ucap menteri kerajaan Uchiha itu.

" dari mana kamu tahu hal itu?" tanya salah satu menteri - Orochimaru.

" kerajaan Uzu mengirim surat perintah untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban kerajaan Uchiha" jelas prajurit itu.

Pening . Fugaku pusing memikirkan keadaan anak sulung nya , bagaimana mungkin anak yang selalu ia bangga kan justru mengancam nyawa nya.

" Adakan rapat sekarang juga.. dan jangan lupa seret juga Sasuke " ucap Fugaku memerintah menteri dan prajurit yang ada di situ.

' _apa mau mu nak? '_ batin Fugaku bingung.

.

.

.

**====== FJ FAREN ======**

Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut pirang spike yang kini sedang memalingkan wajah nya.

" kamu marah? " tanya Sasuke

" tidak " jawab Naruto singkat padat jelas dan dingin.

**SINGGGG**

Kedua nya kembali terdiam. Haaaa ,ini semua gara-gara pangeran pantat ayam yang gak tahu diri.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

" turunkan aku teme! Ayam jelek! " seru Naruto ketika Sasuke membopong nya kekamar mandi. Setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi Sasuke menurunkan Naruto.

" kata nya mau mandi .. ayo mandi " ucap Sasuke menyuruh Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah . sial mesum kau ayam!

" keluar ! aku mau mandi Sasuke" perintah Naruto . bukan nya menurut Sasuke malah mengunci pintu kamar mandi .

" sini ku mandi kan " ucap Sasuke jahil.

" tidak mau " tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

Oh iya Naruto dan Sasuke masih belum mengenakan baju nya. Sasuke memandang 'istri' nya dengan pandangan lapar.

" apa?! " seru Naruto sewot melihat Sasuke terus memandang tubuh polos nya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari tempat dimana Sasuke menurunkan nya tadi .  
tentu Naruto tidak bergerak karena tubuh bagian bawah nya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

" Nar ~~ aku lapar " ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

" sana makan " balas Naruto polos tidak mengerti kiasan yang Sasuke maksud. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu , " aku ingin memakan mu dobe " .

Mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke bisikan wajah Naruto langsung merah padam, dengan sekuat tenaga nya ia melangkah mundur.

" macam-macam mati kau AYAM! " ancam Naruto

Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar ancaman Naruto.  
Sepanjang sejarah hidup Sasuke belum pernah ia mendengar ada manusia yang bisa membunuh vampire.

" YA! Jangan tertawa Sasuke! " ucap Naruto malu karena ditertawa kan .

" baiklah kalau begitu coba bunuh aku dobe " tantang Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri sambil bersedekap dada.

" aku akan membunuh mu karena membuat ku sakit Sasuke " ucap Naruto kesal , si pirang spike itu pun bersiap mengarahkan tendangan kepada Sasuke.  
Naruto bersyukur menjadi pria sekarang ini dengan begitu ia bisa bergerak lebih bebas dan tenaga nya menjadi dua kali lipat.

" hyaa!" Naruto mengarahkan kaki kanan nya mencoba menendang Sasuke , dengan cepat Sasuke menahan kaki kanan Naruto dan menarik nya agar bisa menangkap tubuh manis 'istri' nya.

Sayang sekali karena yang Sasuke tarik itu kaki Naruto sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan nya hingga ia terjatuh dengan pantat nya terlebih dulu menghantam lantai marmer kamar mandi.

**BRUK**

" hiks " wajah Naruto memerah , mata nya kini berair.

" SAKITTTT! Huwaaaaa .. " Naruto menjerit kesakitan plus menangis .  
Pantat nya yang sakit kini bertambah sakit karena menghantam keras lantai kamar mandi.

Sasuke panik ketika Naruto tak henti nya berteriak kesakitan karena perbuatan tolol nya. Sasuke pun menunduk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Naruto.

" kamu tidak apa-apa kan Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke khawatir.

" hiks.. sakit hiks.. sakit Sas hiks" tangis Naruto tak mereda . bingung . Sasuke pun membopong Naruto kembali ke ranjang.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Setelah menaruh Naruto ke ranjang Sasuke segera membersihkan tubuh Naruto. Mengelap nya dengan air hangat karena Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan sekarang.

" maaf kan ketololan ku Naruto " ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

" hn " jawab Naruto cuek . loh 'hn' kan trademark nya Sasuke ? hadeuh author geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

Haaa, Sasuke bingung bagaimana cara nya agar ia bisa dimaafkan oleh Naruto.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya menatap pintu . Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu.

" ada apa? " tanya Sasuke bingung melihat Sasori datang menghadap nya .

" anda di panggil oleh Fugaku-sama " jelas Sasori .

" sebentar "

Sasuke menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah nya.

" aku pergi dulu " ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto ,sedangkan Naruto masih saja diam.

" haaa.. nanti kusuruh mereka membawa makanan " ucap Sasuke setelah nya dia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar menjauh.

" itu salah mu Sasuke.. sakit ~~" ucap Naruto sambil meringis .

.

.

.

**====== FJ FAREN ======**

Rapat rahasia kerajaan Uchiha segera diadakan . 10 menteri , Sang Raja—Fugaku, sang ratu—Mikoto, dan sekarang mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran, Sasuke.

**KRIEET**

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka menampilkan sosok pangeran yang tampan berjalan dengan angkuh nya memasuki ruang Rapat.

Sasuke duduk disebelah ibu nya.

" baik karena semua telah datang mari kita mulai rapat ini " ucap Fugaku membuka rapat itu.

" Ada kabar dari kerajaan Uzu bahwa Itachi telah memporak poranda kan kerajaan itu dan sekarang kerajaan Uzu menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas tindakan Itachi" lanjut Fugaku.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengar nama kakak nya disebut.

' _aniki '_ batin Sasuke kaget.

" kita tidak bisa bertanggung jawab atas tindakan Itachi .. Itachi bukan bagian dari kerajaan ini " ucap seorang menteri tua dengan sebelah mata tertutup – Danzo.

" jaga mulut mu " desis Sasuke tidak suka jika kakak nya d sebut sebagai orang luar.

" sabar " ucap Mikoto sambil mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke.

" ini bukan masalah Itachi bagian kerajaan ini atau bukan tapi bagaimana cara kita meng-handle Itachi " Orochimaru kini ikut berbicara.

" seperti yang kalian tahu Itachi tidak bisa diremeh kan. Dia memiliki kekuatan khusus yang diberikan oleh dewa kita harus waspada " lanjut Orochimaru.

" anak itu .. dia ingin menghancurkan dunia ini " ucap Fugaku pelan tapi terdengar oleh semua nya sehingga semua kembali diam.

Bagaimana pun Itachi adalah sebuah kunci emas bagi kaum vampire . Bakat nya bahkan diakui oleh seluruh kaum dewa , itulah sebab nya Itachi dekat dengan kaum dewa . tapi yang sangat disayangkan Itachi justru membela kaum dewa dibanding kaum nya sendiri . semua gara-gara 'dia' , pikir Fugaku.

" ini salah ku karena menjadi kan nya kandidat menantu dewa! Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak melakukan nya " sesal Fugaku.

Semua kembali terdiam .

" tidak . bukan kah sejak awal kita menjodohkan Itachi dengan 'dia' karena kita ingin merebut kekuasaan . jangan salahkan diri anda tuan " ucap Orochimaru mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalah Fugaku.

" jadi apa tindakan yang akan kita ambil? " tanya Danzo tiba-tiba. Sasuke kesal sekali dengan vampire tua itu , selalu mengganggu.

" kita tangkap Itachi dan kurung dia . jika tidak bisa maka terpaksa – " ucap Fugaku terpotong karena tidak kuat mengatakan nya , " bunuh dia".

Sasuke menatap ayah nya tidak percaya.

" jangan seenak nya! Aku tidak setuju.. Aniki harus kembali dengan cara baik-baik " desis Sasuke kesal .

" aku bilang jika kita tidak bisa menangkap nya maka bunuh " jelas Fugaku lagi menenangkan Sasuke.

" kalau begitu serahkan masalah penangkapan aniki kepada ku " ucap Sasuke menahan kesal.

Mikoto menatap anak kedua nya. Ia tersenyum ternyata Sasuke masih menganggap penting seorang Uchiha Itachi.

" aku setuju " Mikoto menyetujui keputusan anak nya.

" baik lah.. Sasuke bentuk lah kelompok pengejaran Itachi " titah Fugaku yang tidak bisa dibantah siapa pun lagi. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

.

.

**==== FAREN ====**

Naruto masih diam di ranjang nya . Dia malas berjalan . haaa Naruto pun lebih memilih mengistirahat kan tubuh nya yang sakit.

Naruto tertidur.

**Naruto dream's.**

" _Naruto " sebuah suara sendu terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Naruto. Naruto mencari sumber suara itu namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa pun karena gelap gulita._

" _siapa ? " tanya Naruto pada suara itu._

" _Naruto ! " terdengar kembali suara seorang pria yang meneriaki nama nya dengan nada khawatir._

_Naruto makin bingung ada apa sih ini? Kenapa suara laki-laki itu memanggil nama nya dengan nada cemas, senang , sendu , cemburu , secara bergantian. _

' _suara ini seperti nya aku kenal ' batin Naruto mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi._

" _sampai mati aku akan melindungi mu Naruto " suara itu muncul kembali . Naruto terpaku mendengar ucapan tadi._

" _siapa? " tanya Naruto lagi._

" _Naruto " kini sebuah cahaya datang menghampiri Naruto dan menampakan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang menyebut nama nya._

_Naruto mengernyit kan dahi._

" _siapa ? " ulang Naruto lagi._

_Perempuan itu tersenyum ._

" _coba tebak " ucap wanita itu dihadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. He? Naruto suruh tebak siapa wanita itu? Gak salah tuh_

" _aku kenal ya? " tanya naruto bingung kepada wanita itu dan dibalas tawa pelan oleh si wanita._

" _umm ternyata kalau kamu jadi pria tampan ya seperti ayah mu " ucap wanita itu lagi._

" _mirip Jiraiya-san? " tanya Naruto . masa sih mirip sama ayah nya itu? _

" _belum ingat ya? " ucap wanita itu _

" _ingat apa?! " tanya Naruto agak kesal karena wanita didepan nya itu berbelit-belit._

" _sudah lah .. sekarang ini kaa-san menengok mu hanya untuk mengatakan jika dia kembali untuk menjemput mu sesuai janji nya " ucap wanita berambut merah itu lembut. Perempuan itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto diam mematung . tadi perempuan itu mengaku sebagai ibu nya . tidak mungkin bukan nya ibu nya itu Tsunade._

" _lain kali kaa-san akan mengunjungi mu lagi dan kaa-san bahagia kamu masih bertahan hidup " ucap nya sebelum cahaya itu meremang dan menghilang._

" _kaa-san? " gumam Naruto sambil mengelus pipi nya._

" _hei Naruto! " sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara Sasuke terdengar jelas._

" _Naruto " lagi-lagi suara Sasuke muncul._

" _NARUTO BANGUN" _

_**END NARUTO DREAM'S**_

" nghh "

" bangun dobe " ucap Sasuke kesal sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia mencoba membangunkan Naruto tapi tidak bangun juga.

" Sasuke " ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kelopak mata nya.

" tidur mu seperti orang mati " sindir Sasuke

" ada apa? " tanya si blonde itu pelan, masih mengantuk.

" aku akan mengejar kakak ku " ucap Sasuke pelan . pikiran nya langsung tertuju pada sang kakak , ia merasa kecewa pada kakak nya. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi Naruto yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang kalut. Di raih nya pundak Sasuke untuk dipeluk. " jangan kalut seperti itu Suke " ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk kembali Naruto.

" apa kamu ingin ikut dengan ku Naruto " tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik ditelinga Naruto . Sasuke mencium wangi darah khas Naruto dari leher Naruto , entah kenapa sejak ia meminum darah Naruto selera nya dalam meminum darah manusia jadi hilang.

" kalau itu mau mu aku akan ikut " Naruto mengusap rambut belakang Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai mengabur . rasa haus menyerang nya itu terlihat dari taring nya yang memanjang dan mata nya yang memerah.

" Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke, dia merasa ada yang aneh . didorong nya tubuh Sasuke pelan . Naruto membelalak kaget melihat Sasuke.

" Sa-Sasuke" panggil Naruto lagi.

" aku haus ~ " Sasuke tersenyum misterius membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri. Ini lebih seram dari saat Sasuke dan Naruto pertama bertemu. Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan Naruto kuat hingga Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

" Sa-Sasuke lepaskan Sakit " ucap Naruto memelas.

Taring panjang nya langsung menusuk kulit leher Naruto.

" Akhhhhhh! " Naruto berteriak sekuat-kuat nya. Kuku tangan Sasuke pun memanjang dan menusuk ke kulit di lengan Naruto . darah Naruto mengucur deras.

" hiks ..Suke hentikan Sakit " Naruto menangis menahan sakit dileher dan pergelangan tangan nya.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam gigitan nya dan darah yang mengucur pun semakin banyak .

" AKHHHH! " teriakan Naruto membahana sampai keluar kamar nya dan beruntung nya terdengar oleh Sasori.

' _Naruto-sama'_ Sasori segera bergegas menuju kamar tuan nya.

**BRAK**

Sasori membelalak kaget melihat darah tergenang di sprei ranjang dan Naruto yang terus menjerit kesakitan.

" hentikan Sasuke-sama " Sasori mencoba menarik Sasuke. Merasa terganggu sebuah kilatan listrik tiba-tiba menyerang Sasori dan menggores lengan kiri nya menimbulkan luka dan ambruk.

Sasuke memenuhi hasrat akan darah nya. Dan dia mulai kembali kesadaran nya ketika Naruto berhenti meronta dan pingsan karena kekurangan darah.

Mata Sasuke membelalak ketika melihat Naruto berlumuran darah serta mulut dan tangan nya berlumuran darah Naruto.

" Naruto hei Naruto bangun" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

" Sasuke-sama " Sasori berdiri sambil memegang lengan kiri nya yang berdarah.

" Naruto apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

" Sasori bagaimana ini ?" tanya Sasuke panik melihat wajah Naruto memucat dan dingin.

" ba-bawa dia ke Kabuto tuan " saran Sasori

Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto menuju Kabuto.

.

.

" dia sangat kuat tuan " ucap Sasori entah pada siapa

Muncul lah sosok Itachi dari balik jendela.

" bau ini "

Itachi melangkah menuju ranjang yang berlumuran darah segar Naruto.

" Naruto " gumam Itachi yang tidak didengar Sasori . mata Itachi memerah . Mangekyo Sharingan.

" kita sama Sasuke"

" tidak kusangka kamu masih hidup Naruto" ucap Itachi lagi sebuah senyum lembut terhias di wajah tampan nya.

Itachi melirik keranjang itu dan dalam sekejap sprei berlumuran darah itu terbakar.

" kita pergi Sasori "

Sosok Itachi menghilang diikuti Sasori .

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Yesss update lagi... hari ini author update gila-gilaan.. oh iya gimana pendapat kalian ? minta pendapat kalian tentang alur cerita ini dong enak nya kedepan nya digimanain?**

**Apa ya... author bingung sumpah... mau ngomong apa lagi.. yaudah .. maaf ya Faren gak bisa balas review dulu ^-^ **

**Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan jika Faren akan hiatus selama kurang lebih 3 bulan kedepan.. jadi sekarang ini Faren update fict **_**Gagak atau Rubah , Persaingan , My Little Kitty , Twins Versus,**_** dan satu lagi berjudul **_**Uchiwa**_** sebagai permintaan maaf karena faren harus hiatus ..**

**Ok minna-san sampai jumpa akhir tahun nanti..**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. sebagai penyemangat belajar faren.. bye minna-san .. sampai jumpa deui hehehe ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa ,SasuNaru, ItaNaru.

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke menatap cemas sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kabuto bilang jika Naruto hanya kekurangan darah dan akan segera bangun tapi nyata nya sampai detik ini pemuda blonde itu masih tertidur.

' _kenapa dengan ku? '_ batin Sasuke cemas memikirkan diri nya yang lepas kontrol sampai sejauh itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa sangat haus seperti tadi dan akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak pernah mau lagi menyentuh darah manusia yang disediakan oleh Orang tua nya. Ada apa gerangan?

**TOK TOK TOK**

" maaf pangeran Sasuke , ada bingkisan untuk anda " suara penjaga dari luar kamar Sasuke terdengar mengintrupsi pikiran Sasuke yang sedang kacau.

Bingkisan? Aneh siapa yang mengirimi nya bingkisan padahal ia tak berulang tahun atau sedang merayakan sesuatu. Penasaran Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamar nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapih .

Alis Sasuke menaik sebelah dan di dahi nya kini terpampang sebuah kedutan . apa-apaan ini?

_**To : Uchiha 'Chiken' Sasuke**_

_**From : witch of Namikaze**_

_**Hei , aku kirim kan obat penawar untuk istri mu itu , aku yakin semua tabib mu tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan nya. Hahaha**_

_**Dan sampaikan salam Gaara untuk istri tercinta mu , bilang pada nya jika sang pacar akan segera menjemput . bye pantat ayam :P**_

**TWITCH**.

' _si pink itu .. '_ batin Sasuke geram. Seperti nya si pink itu menantang nya jelas sekali bukan yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'sang pacar' adalah Gaara. Sialan. Sasuke meremas kertas yang dia baca barusan , melempar kertas itu kesembarang arah.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru. Sedikit ragu Sasuke meminum kan cairan itu pada Naruto yang masih tertidur .

" semoga kamu kembali " ucap Sasuke saat ia telah meminumkan cairan itu pada Naruto.

Sasuke menunggu reaksi dari ramuan itu.

Rambut pirang Naruto memanjang , dada pun berkembang , wajah pucat nya kini berona agak merah terlihat segar. Sasuke mengembangkan senyum nya.

" nghh " Naruto mengeram pelan , mata beriris sebiru langit itu terbuka , betapa lega nya Sasuke melihat Naruto bangun.

" kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto ? " Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto .

" Sasuke " ucap Naruto pelan dan terdengar sangat lemas.

" maaf " Sasuke menunduk , ia merasa sangat bersalah . Naruto dengan gugup nya menyentuh pipi Sasuke .

" semua baik-baik saja , Sas " ujar Naruto menenangkan Sasuke. **DEG**. Pipi Sasuke sedikit merona , ia tersenyum pada Naruto dan menyentuh tangan Naruto yang masih di pipi nya.

" kamu kembali Naruto " Ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan dahi nya dengan dahi Naruto. tak dapat dipungkiri saat ini Sasuke merasa sangat senang disentuh oleh Naruto , apakah dia jatuh cinta ? _who's know?_

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud kata 'kembali' yang Sasuke ucap kan tapi melihat Sasuke tersenyum membuat nya ingin ikut tersenyum.

" apa kamu tidak takut pada ku? " tanya Sasuke lembut. Pasti Naruto takut melihat Sasuke apalagi tadi Sasuke menyerang nya bagai hewan buruan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya . " hehe aku baik-baik saja teme " ucap Naruto kembali menenangkan pria dihadapan nya.

" syukurlah dobe " Sasuke benar-benar lega , diusap nya rambut pirang panjang Naruto lembut.

" eh , rambut ku memanjang " ucap Naruto terkejut , dilihat nya seluruh tubuh nya kembali seperti sedia kala. Perempuan

" kamu terlihat cantik dobe " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis , rona wajah Naruto makin merah. Astaga sejak kapan Sasuke jadi romantis begini. Mungkin ketakutan dan penyesalan atas tindakan nya membuat Sasuke bersikap demikian.

" mau makan sesuatu? " tawar Sasuke . Naruto menggeleng , " aku ingin minum saja " jawab Naruto. Sasuke mengambil gelas berisi air putih dari sambil tempat tidur nya dan memberikan nya pada Naruto. Naruto meminum nya hingga gelas itu kosong dan memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Sasuke.

" istirahat lah " ucap Sasuke sambil menidur kan Naruto kembali diranjang nya. " aku ada urusan nanti aku kembali lagi " sambung Sasuke , Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**BLAM**

Sosok Sasuke hilang dari hadapan Naruto.

" hehe Kamu bersikap seperti suami yang baik hati, teme " Naruto tersenyum senang . hm, seperti nya Naruto merubah pendapat nya mengenai pangeran _Vampire _itu.

=== Farenheit ===

**Pusat kota Uchiha.**

" ayo beri salam kepada para pemimpin itu , ledakan kecil mungkin cukup keke " seekor burung besar berwarna putih terbang diatas langit kerajaan Uchiha. Diatas burung itu nampak dua orang tengah berdiri dan menatap pusat kota Uchiha dengan pandangan mengejek.

" jangan membuat masalah Dei " saran salah seorang dari penunggang burung itu . satu pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan satu berambut merah .

" ck , aku bosan berperan seperti babu untuk bocah sombong itu , ingin rasa nya ku hancurkan seluruh kerajaan Uchiha itu " ujar si pirang yang tak lain adalah Deidara , salah satu prajurit kepercayaan Sasuke.

" kita harus menunggu aba-aba dari Itachi-sama dulu " sahut si rambut merah yang kita ketahui sebagai Sasori.

" iya , cerewet " komentar Deidara sebal dengan pemuda merah disamping nya.

**Sementara itu di Kerajaan Bijuu.**

" apa sudah siap? " tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange . " hm , tinggal menunggu perintah Itachi " sahut gadis disamping pemuda itu.

" akan kita kembalikan dunia ini pada tempat semesti nya " gumam pemuda bersurai orange itu . Pain

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya diam. Konan

**Menara Kerajaan Uchiha.**

" semua sudah siap , Chi " sahut pemuda berwajah mirip hiu. Kisame

" hn " jawab Itachi datar. Tangan Itachi bergerak membentuk segel dan **BOOM** kumpulan asap muncul kemudian keluarlah puluhan gagak yang berterbangan kesana-kemari.

" kita mulai " ucap Itachi memberi komando . Kisame dan Itachi bergerak meninggalkan Menara tertinggi di kerajaan Uchiha itu.

=== Farenheit ===

Melihat kumpulan gagak membuat Sasori dan Deidara sadar jika ini saat nya mereka bertindak. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang Deidara melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk burung-burung dalam jumlah cukup banyak kemudian tanah liat itu mengembang dan menjadi seperti burung raksasa seperti yang dipakai kedua pemuda itu.

" hahaha seni adalah .."

**DUAR**. Burung besar itu meledak tepat dikumpulan makhluk yang tengah menjalankan berbagai aktifitas nya. " Ledakan. Hahaha " tawa Deidara membahana .

Bangunan sekitar burung yang meledak itu hancur berantakan banyak darah terciprat kesana-sini , bau anyir .

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepala mendapati teman team nya bersikap diluar kendali seperti biasa.

**Sementara itu Di kerajaan Bijuu**

" sudah dimulai " ucap Konan memberi aba-aba. Tangan pain membentuk segel dan sesaat kemudian muncul makhluk besar seperti manusia .

" ayo konan " ajak Pain pada Konan. Mereka berdua bergerak menghancurkan segala yang bisa mereka hancurkan.

.

.

" Kyuubi-sama! Kita diserang " seorang prajurit berlari menuju ruang raja dan petinggi nya. Kyuubi yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seoraang petinggi menengok dan mendapati wajah prajurit nya pucat pasi .

" siapa yang menyerang? " tanya Kyuubi cepat , mungkin kah Itachi? Pikir Kyuubi teringat akan sumpah Itachi yang akan menghancurkan dunia immortal ini dengan kekuatan nya sendiri.

" entah lah pangeran , mereka berdua memporak poranda kan alun-alun dan pusat kota " jelas sang prajurit panik.

Dengan segera Kyuubi beranjak menuju pusat kota.

.

.

" a—apa-apan ini ? " Kyuubi berucap lirih tidak mempercayai jika kota terbesar di kerjaan Bjiuu bisa berisi ratusan mayat hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Monster macam apa yang menyerang mereka?

Kyuubi berkeliling mencari barang kali masih ada yang selamat . namun nihil semua tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

" cih " Kyuubi berdecak kesal dan segera mencari si pembuat onar itu.

=== Farenheit ===

" ada apa ini ?" tanya Fugaku bingung karena dirasa nya tanah bergetar . gempa bumi? Masa sih ada gempa bumi di dunia immortal . tidak mungkin .

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sedang berdiskusi dengan sang ayah dan para petinggi kerajaan pun merasakan hal yang aneh seperti sang raja.

"maaf Fugaku-sama , kita diserang " ucap seorang prajurit dengan terburu-buru.

Mendengar kata diserang seluruh mata yang ada di ruang rapat itu membelalak. Tidak hanya Sasuke bahkan Fugaku pun mulai beranjak dari tempat nya untuk melihat keadaan.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu pergi kearah yang ditunjuk sang prajurit. Sasuke menatap langit . _' gagak? '_ batin Sasuke bingung melihat ratusan Gagak terbang dilangit . orang bilang gagak adalah pertanda kematian . Hati Sasuke terasa resah .

**DUAR** . lagi-lagi ledakan terdengar . Sasuke dan Fugaku serta puluhan prajurit menuju pusat kota Uchiha dan mendapati keadaan kota itu seperti yang terjadi dengan kota di kerajaan Bijuu. Hancur berantakan

Sasuke menatap langit. Mata _onyx_ nya membelalak mendapati kedua prajurit kesayangan nya sedang meledak kan kota mereka.

" Mau apa kalian? " tanya Sasuke dingin , Deidara maupun Sasori menatap kebawah . mereka tersenyum mengejek.

" kami tidak akan melayani mu lagi Sasuke " ucap Deidara senang. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya , sebenar nya siapa mereka berdua?

" siapa kalian sebenar nya ?" tanya Fugaku dingin . Sasori dan Deidara saling berpandangan.

.

.

**Kyuubi place**

" Siapa kalian ? " tanya Kyuubi sengit kepada dua vampire didepan nya. Vampire pria tengah mencekik orang sedangkan sang vampire wanita tengah mengunuskan pedaang pada perut salah satu penduduk Bijuu.

.

.

" Kami Akatsuki dan kami akan membuat dunia immortal ini kembali seperti dulu " ucap Deidara, Sasori , Konan , Pain bersamaan .

.

.

" Itachi " geram Fugaku rendah namun dapat didengar Sasuke. Jadi ini ulah kakak nya? Sasuke tidak percaya jika kakak nya tega menghancurkan kerajaan nya sendiri.

.

.

" jadi kalian teman Itachi bastard ha? " tanya Kyuubi sengit . ia menyesal dulu pernah bersahabat dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Jika bertemu akan Kyuubi pasti kan satu tendangan terkuat nya mengenai wajah datar Itachi.

.

.

Seekor gagak masuk kekamar yang ditempati Naruto. Gagak itu bertengger manis di ranjang yang Naruto tempati sekarang.

" keakk " suara nyaring sang gagak membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur. Naruto terbangun dan kaget melihat gagak ada diranjang nya.

Naruto bergerak mengusir gagak itu , namun gagak itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun malahan seolah menatap nya.

" pergi lah " usir Naruto lagi. Gagak itu tetap diam . oh ayo lah ada apa dengan gagak itu pikir Naruto lelah , tubuh nya masih lemas akibat insiden yang lalu.

**BOOM**. Asap menyelimuti kamar itu .

" uhuk uhuk kenapa ini ?" tanya Naruto bingung. Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampakan sesosok pria tampan berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah tengah menatap nya dalam.

" si—siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto takut dan mengambil jarak dengan makhluk didepan nya.

" Naru-hime " orang itu mendekati Naruto . Naruto menutup mata nya ketika tangan asing itu menyentuh pipi nya.

" apa kabar ? " Naruto diam membatu mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sosok tampan berambut hitam itu. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha. Melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam Itachi pun mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Naruto. " apa kamu tidak ingat pada tunangan mu sendiri , Namikaze Naruto " ucap Itachi lembut.

Mata Naruto membulat, orang didepan nya itu memanggilnya Namikaze Naruto? Naruto mendorong Itachi menjauh.

" siapa kamu ?" tanya Naruto lagi. Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut.

**To be Continued...**

Yosh thanks buat kalian yang udah review.. sebelum nya sempet down tapi pas baca review **Satsuki Naruhi **di fict **RPG** , aku langsung semangat dia benar mungkin tidak banyak yang mereview tapi dengan ada nya reader saja harus nya membuat ku bangga.. terima kasih atas dukungan nya..

**Kutoka Mekuto**** , ****I Love Moku**** , ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel**** , ****dwidobechan**** , ****JustLita**** , ****Ciel-Kky30**** , ****kinana**** , SilverLion , ****Pink Purple Fuchsia**

Sesi tanya jawab :

# Itachi baik ato jahat? Mmm menurut mu Itachi jahat ato gak? *jiaa malah balik nanya lagi.

#bingung ama alur nya? Hehe mau gimana lagi author juga bingung apa lagi reader *apa banget

#Itachi tunangan Naru? Oh hebat kau earl bisa menebak XD

# kenapa hiatus ? saya udah balik kok hehehehe *senyum gak jelas banget

# Naruto jadi cewe lagi dong ? sesuai permintaan jadi cewe lagi nih XD

#suka ItaNaru ? hem hem saya juga sangat suka ItaNaru *plinplan

#Aneh? Hehe kan sudah tertulis di warning kalo fict ini absurd wakakakak*dilempar bakiak

# yosh salam kenal juga pink purple wah kok umur nya sama kaya saya *toss* **oh iya kalian bisa panggil saya Paren/Faren/July ok? ^.~d**

Oh iya mau curcol dikit .. kemarin saat UAS pas bagian soal esay disuruh buat narativ atau explanation , aku sih santai aja bikin nya , terus Paren lihat esay temen , ehhh tidak diduga-duga temen Paren justru membuat Narativ dengan _judul ' Naruto and Hinata story_ ' . what the heaven on here?  
paren nyaris ketawa pas ujian . ya ampun tak sangka temen paren nekad banget ampe nulis fict singkat di lembar

Ok thanks udah mendengar kan curhat ku *dilempar sampah

Nah bagaimana pendapat reader? Bagus kah? Atau tambah jelek? **Review** dong hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Persaingan**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa, ItaFemNaru, little PainKyuu,

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _**'back'.**_ RNR please... tidak terima **FLAME**

=== Farenheit ===

Kedua nya saling menatap. Rasa terkejut,waspada,dan rindu menjadi satu bagian dalam perasaan Naruto ketika mata nya memandang lekat _onyx _milik pria yang kini tengah berdiri dan tersenyum kepada nya.

"si-siapa kamu? " tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengangkat sedikit dagu Naruto agar pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"sudah kubilang aku ini tunangan mu Naru-hime" ucap Itachi lembut dan penuh sopan santun. Iris _saphire_ Naruto bergeling bingung, sejak kapan dirinya bertunangan apalagi sekarang ini dia sudah menjadi istri orang jadi jelas orang didepannya ini pasti tengah mengada-ada.

"aku bukan tunangan mu" ucap Naruto sinis sambil menepis tangan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali mengangkat dagu Naruto dan perlahan mencium bibir tipis milik si pirang. Mata Naruto membulat karena terkejut ia tak menyangka ada orang yang dengan berani nya mencium orang yang baru pertama kali ditemui nya.

"selamat datang Naru" ucap Itachi lembut setelah melepaskan ciuman nya. Dengan kasih sayang Itachi mengusap helaian pirang gadis didepannya, rasa rindu yang selama seratus tahun ia tahan kini telah hilang berganti kebahagiaan.

Naruto terdiam, usapan dari Itachi serasa tak asing baginya namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengenali pria yang mengaku sebagai tunangan nya itu. Tangan Itachi bergerak kearah pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut.

"bagaimana jika kubuat kamu mengingat segalanya" ucap Itachi ambigu.

"ha? Maksud—mhh" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Itachi mencium nya secara tiba-tiba, dengan cekatan tangan Itachi menangkap tangan tan Naruto mencegah agar sang pemilik tidak berontak. Itachi berjalan maju sehingga mau tak mau Naruto harus bergerak mundur kebelakang karena tubuh nya terdorong oleh tubuh Itachi.

**BRUK**. Ternyata perjalanan mundur Naruto terhenti karena terbentur pinggiran ranjang milik nya. Itachi sedikit menyeringai seperti nya ia akan sedikit mempermainkan tunangan nya yang telah lama menghilang itu.

.

.

=== Farenheit July ===

**Pusat Kota Uchiha.**

Sasuke,Fugaku dan beberapa prajurit kerajaan mengeram marah atas apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan mereka sekarang.

"hahaha lihat wajah kesal mu itu bocah" Deidara tertawa senang melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasa nya tenang kini diliputi emosi tinggi.

"jangan berlebihan Dei, kita lakukan sesuai rencana" ucap Sasori menyuruh teman setim nya tidak gegabah.

"cerewet, aku sedang bersenang-senang tahu" ucap Deidara tak peduli, ia memasukan tangan kanan nya kedalam tas kecil yang ada dipaha kanan kaki nya kemudian beberapa saat digenggaman tangan nya terdapat 4 ekor laba-laba mini.

"hei Sas aku memiliki sesuatu untuk mu" ucap Deidara tidak sopan pada bekas majikan nya, laba-laba itu ia jatuh kan tepat ditempat Sasuke dan Fugaku berdiri.

"awas" teriak Sasuke sambil melompat kebelakang begitu pula Fugaku.

"sayang sekali bahkan tanah liat ku belum meledak" gumam Deidara sambil tersenyum puas, saat laba-laba itu mencapai tanah mereka kemudian membesar dan bergerak menuju tempat orang-orang berada.

"sial" decih Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanan nya kedepan kemudian sekumpulan cahaya biru terbentuk dan memanjang hingga cahaya itu menusuk salah satu laba-laba buatan Deidara.

**DUAAR**. Ledakan cukup dahsyat terdengar.

"hahaha kau bodoh ha pangeran? Laba-laba itu bom hahaha" tawa Deidara melengking membuat Sasuke makin naik pitam.

**CRASH**. Sebuah sabetan pedang nyaris memotong leher Sasuke. Seorang prajurit berlari mengarahkan pedang yang ia pegang.

"bu-bukan aku pangeran.. tubuhku bergerak sendiri" ucap prajurit itu panik ketika dirinya mulai menyerang secara membabi buta.

Sasuke mengamati keadaan sekitar prajurityang membabi buta tersebut hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat seutas benang tipis yang menempel pada beberapa persendian prajurit tersebut. Sasuke segera mendongak dan memandang kearah Sasori. Benar saja kini Sasori tengah tersenyum simpul dengan jari-jari nya yang tengah asik mengendalikan tubuh prajurit itu.

"vampire itu akan mati jika kepala nya ditebas bukan?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa, ia menyeringai kemudian ia menggerakan boneka vampire nya untuk membunuh prajurit lainnya. Beberapa prajurit Uchiha telah tertebas kepala nya dan benar saja setelah kepala itu lepas tak ada pergerakan lagi dari sang vampire.

"sial!" geram Sasuke kesal melihat belasan Prajurit nya terbunuh oleh duo SasoDei. Sasuke menutup mata nya sejenak kemudian kedua iris mata nya berubah memerah. Seperti nya Sasuke telah sampai pada batas kesabaran nya.

"Susano'o" ucap Sasuke datar kemudian muncullah api hitam membentuk tubuh seperti manusia namun berukuran raksasa dan melingkupi tubuh Sasuke sendiri. Tangan dari makhluk yang bernama Susano'o itu bergerak mengapai burung yang dipakai oleh Deidara dan Sasori.

"apa itu?" tanya Deidara terkejut melihat api hitam yang bisa bergerak itu.

"awas Dei!" teriak Sasori menyadarkan Deidara yang masih terkejut , dengan cepat Deidara mengendalikan burung tanah liat nya untuk menghindarisegala serangan yang dilakukan oleh Susano'o.

Sementara Sasuke mengurus Deidara, Fugaku sendiri kini tengah menghabisi laba-laba dan prajurit yang dikendalikan oleh Sasori.

Pertarungan memanas, keadaan Deidara dan Sasori kini terpojok dengan adanya Fugaku yang membantu Sasuke untuk menangkap sang biang keributan hidup-hidup.

"cih, berapa lama lagi kita harus bertahan Sasori-danna?" tanya Deidara yang mata nya masih awas menatap Sasuke.

"kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka Dei, jadi bersabarlah" jawab Sasori yang sibuk menambah koleksi boneka prajurit nya untuk menghambat pergerakan Fugaku.

.

.

**Kyuubi's Place.**

"Itachi brengsek!" geram Kyuubi kesal sambil terus menyerang Pain secara terus menerus.

Cahaya hitam menyerupai bola terbentuk dari tangan Kyuubi kemudian dengan cepat Kyuubi berlari menyongsong sosok Pain yang masih menghindari segala serangan yang dilancarkan Kyuubi maupun prajurit kerajaan Bijuu.

"kau tak akan kumaafkan!" teriak Kyuubi. **TAP. DUAR**. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba Kyuubi muncul tepat dibelakang Pain, belum sempat Pain menengok tubuh nya sudah dihajar oleh bola hitam yang ada ditangan Kyuubi sehingga tubuh Pain terpelanting kedepan bahkan dari mulut Pain keluar darah.

"Pain!" teriak Konan khawatir dengan rekan nya. Sepertinya kemarahan Kyuubi belum reda terlihat dari Kyuubi yang masih berniat menghajar tubuh Pain dengan cahaya hitam lain nya.

"lumayan" sosok Pain yang tersungkur ditanah perlahan bangkit dan menyeringai. Kyuubi mengeram kesal karena serangan nya tadi tidak bisa merobohkan Pain.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Pain?" tanya Konan khawatir pada sahabat sejak kecil nya itu. Pain hanya mengusap pelan tangan Konan yang membantu nya untuk berdiri.

"aku baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat baik" ucap Pain sambil menatap Kyuubi denga seringai nya.

'_perasaan ku tidak enak nih'_ batin Kyuubi aneh saat diri nya mendapat seringai dari Pain.

"Kuchiyose" ucap Pain pelan kemudian muncul cahaya berbentuk pentagram dan setelahnya muncul anjing raksasa dengan banyak tindikan.

"ayo kita bermain-main my fox" ucap Pain datar. Telinga Kyuubi seolah berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan dari Pain_, 'my fox? Dia bilang rubah ku?' _sebuah perempatan kekesalan muncul didahi Kyuubi.

"siapa yang kau sebut my fox hah?!" teriak Kyuubi kesal. Dengan enteng nya Pain malah berkata "tentu saja kau Kyuubi" dan makin menyulut amarah Kyuubi.

"kau! Rasakan ini" teriak Kyuubi emosi dan lagi-lagi Kyuubi membuat bola hitam dari telapak tangan nya. Pain menyeringai senang mencoba menghindari serangan-serangan dari Kyuubi. Konan yang melihat tingkah sahabat nya hanya bisa membuang nafas pelan, ia tahu benar jika Pain sudah bersikap seperti itu kemungkinan terbesar Pain jatuh hati pada Kyuubi.

"Pain jangan bermain-main, kita disini sedang menjalankan tugas" ucap konan datar mengingatkan Pain untuk tidak meladeni Kyuubi.

"baiklah" jawab Pain datar, dengan cepat Pain menarik tangan Kyuubi yang sedang ingin menghajar nya kemudian dengan sekali gerakan Pain memelintir tangan Kyuubi kebelakang. Tangan kanan Pain mencengkram kedua tangan Kyuubi yang terpelintir kebelakang sedangkan tangan Kiri nya memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terpojok, semua prajurit nya sudah dihabisi oleh Konan dan anjing milik Pain sejak tadi dan sekarang diri nya sedang sendiri tanpa bala bantuan. Dalam pikiran nya Kyuubi berharap jika saudara nya yang menjabat sebagai Raja Bijuu segera muncul dan menolong nya sekalipun Kyuubi harus menanggung malu karena tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh seperti Pain.

"Lepaskan" teriak Kyuubi sambil meronta dari tangkapan Pain. Pain mengencangkan cengkraman nya dan berbisik ditelinga Kyuubi.

"kulepaskan jika kamu memberitahu dimana letak kunci Pandora" bisik Pain ditelinga Kyuubi.

Mata Kyuubi membulat, ia tidak mungkin memberitahu dimana letak kunci yang disebutkan Pain tadi. Kunci yang menjadi satu-satu nya pembuka _Heaven Land_.

"cih,jangan harap aku akan memberitahu kan nya tindikan bodoh" jawab Kyuubi sinis. Pain menyeringai mendengar panggilan Kyuubi untuk dirinya.

"Pain awas!" suara Konan tiba-tiba mengintrupsi percakapan Kyuubi dan Pain. Seorang berbadan besar dan berkulit agak hitam serta memakai kacamata hitam muncul.

"yo Kyuubi" sapa orang itu santai. Konan maupun Pain terdiam kaku melihat penampilan orang didepan mereka. Memakai celana selutut,memakai kaus dengan motif bunga seperti orang-orang yang sedang berlibur dihawai.

Kyuubi menunduk lesu menatap sepupunya.

"Killer bee bantu aku" ucap Kyuubi pelan menahan malu melihat kelakuan sang Raja Bijuu.

"jadi dia Raja bijuu?" tanya Pain sarkastik melihat kedatangan Killer bee.

"yo jangan meremehkan ku, jika tidak aku a-kan mem-bunuh-mu yeay" ucap Killer bee dengan gaya ngeRAP.

"silahkan jika kau bisa" tantang Pain yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyuubi.

.

.

.

**Kisame's Place**

"dimana letak kamar si ular tua itu?" gumam Kisame sedikit kesal karena sejak ia berpencar dari Itachi untuk menemukan Orochimaru, ia tak kunjung menemukan batang hidung sang ular tua itu. Puluhan pengawal Istana telah ia tebas leher nya karena telah menghalangi misi utama nya.

Saat langkah kaki nya menyusuri dengan cepat seluruh ruang yang ada di Istana itu mata nya menangkap siluet yang tak asing. Dengan cepat Kisame memutar arah nya dan bergerak mengikuti siluet itu. Tepat saat siluet itu berhenti dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Kisame tersenyum senang ketika ia melihat siapa sebenar nya sosok siluet itu. "akhirnya aku menemukan mu ular tua" gumam Kisame kemudian ia pun memasuki ruangan yang dimasuki oleh siluet itu.

.

.

.

**ItaNaru's Place**

Naruto terdiam memandang sosok yang kini tengah menindih tubuh nya.

"minggir" ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Itachi, Itachi menutup mata nya sebentar kemudian membuka nya kembali dan menampakan mata kemerahan yang mirip dengan milik Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun melihat mata Itachi. Setelah nya pandangan mata Naruto mengosong.

.

.

**BRUK**. Naruto terjatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia memandang bingung tempat yang ia singgahi sekarang. Ruangan serba putih yang sangat luas, ia yakin bahwa tadi ia berada dikamar dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai tunangan nya tapi nyata nya sekarang berbeda.

"aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan siapa pun" sebuah suara membuat Naruto tersadar akan kebingungan nya, ia menatap keseliling dan ia sadar sekarang ia berada diruangan yang nampak seperti ruang rapat besar atau mungkin aula. Di depan Naruto nampak orang-orang yang sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja oval panjang dan dua diantara orang-orang dewasa itu adalah anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 13 atau 15 tahunan.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri suara yang terdengar tadi. Mata nya membulat ketika ia melihat orang yang ia kenal kini sedang duduk dengan wajah masam.

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati sosok Sasuke yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 13 tahun. Naruto segera berlari dan menggapai bahu Sasuke namun sayang tangan nya menembus tubuh Sasuke ketika ia hendak menyentuh si raven.

'_ada apa ini?'_ batin Naruto bingung.

"kalau Sasuke tidak mau biar aku yang menjadi tunangan hime" suara lembut lain terdengar dari sebrang Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang mengaku sebagai tunangan nya kini duduk santai.

"tapi Aniki" sela Sasuke yang tidak terima kakak satu-satu nya yang ia sayangi menjadi milik orang lain. Itachi kini terlihat seperti anak berumur 15 tahun.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang tengah duduk mengitari meja oval itu. Disana terlihat banyak pria berjubah putih dengan rambut pirang dan merah serta satu orang yang ia sebut sebagai mertua. Fugaku Uchiha duduk disamping Itachi.

"kalau begitu Itachi yang akan bertunangan dengan Hime" ujar Fugaku datar kepada orang-orang berjubah putih itu. Sebagian orang-orang berjubah putih itu tersenyum senang kemudian seorang dari mereka menyuruh pengawal yang sejak tadi berdiri didekat pintu untuk mendekat lalu membisik kan kata-kata yang tak bisa didengar Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Sasuke masih berwajah masam sedangkan Itachi tersenyum kecil mendapati Sasuke yang mengambek karena Itachi setuju-setuju saja dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Hime tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat nya duduk dan berjalan menghampiri sosok Itachi. Setelah jarak antara Sasuke dan Itachi berdekatan Sasuke mencoba membisikkan sesuatu. Karena penasaran Naruto pun akhirnya ikut berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"aniki apa kau yakin ingin bertunangan dengan ras penyihir?" bisik Sasuke pada Itachi. Wajah Sasuke terlihat sarkastik. Lagi-lagi Itachi tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke. Sasuke maupun Naruto yang melihat senyuman tulus Itachi merona._'ke-kenapa aku berdebar sih'_ batin Naruto tak terima karena wajah nya yang tiba-tiba merona haya karena melihat senyuman seorang Itachi.

"tou-san yang menginginkan ku bertunangan Sasuke" bisik Itachi pada Sasuke. Sasuke kembali cemberut dan membisikkan kata-kata lagi kepada Itachi,"bagaimana kalau hime itu wanita pirang berisik jelek emosian?" .

"hmm" Itachi bergumam kecil, Naruto sedikit nya mulai mengerti pembicaraan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"tapi bagaimana jika dia cantik kalem dan lembut?" tanya Itachi menggoda Sasuke."kau tetap tidak boleh bertunangan dengan siapa pun aniki" bisik Sasuke kesal.

Fugaku dan beberapa orang berjubah putih itu memandang heran dua pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha itu.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Fugaku datar. Sasuke terlonjak sedikit kaget lalu buru-buru kembali ketempatnya duduk.

"kami hanya berdiskusi sedikit" jawab Itachi santai.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Itachi bergiliran. _'mereka berdua adik kakak?'_ batin Naruto bingung.

Tak berapa lama satu-satu nya pintu diruangan itu dibukakan oleh pengawal. Nampak dua orang berjubah putih, yang satu tinggi dan yang satu seperti anak kecil berusia 10 tahun. Wajah kedua tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh tudung.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Naruto meneliti dua orang yang sangat dihormati itu, bahkan sampai dihormati oleh seorang Fugaku Uchiha.

Pria tinggi itu membuka tudung kepala nya dan menampilkan sosok tampan berambut pirang cerah dengan iris biru cerah nya. Naruto tertegun memandang sosok pria tampan tersebut. Hati nya seolah tersayat oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui yang jelas kini perasaan nya bercampur rindu dan sedih.

"selamat siang semua nya" suara lembut dan senyum ramah dari sosok itu menghiasi pikiran Naruto.

"selamat siang Namikaze-sama" jawab semua nya sopan.

Lagi-lagi mata Naruto membulat, 'Namikaze? Bukankah orang itu juga memanggil ku Namikaze?' batin Naruto bingung. Ia teringat ucapan Itachi yang memanggil nya dengan nama Namikaze Naruto.

Fugaku berdiri sejenak kemudian membungkuk sopan, "kami datang untuk membicarakan pertunangan Namikaze-sama" ucap Fugaku sopan. Sosok bernama Namikaze itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Fugaku untuk duduk kembali.

"jadi siapa yang akan menjadi menantu ku? Sasuke?" tanya Namikaze itu sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri hanya salah tingkah diberi senyuman selembut itu oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"aku ingin bertunangan dengan Hime" tiba-tiba Itachi berucap, semua memandang Itachi yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Namikaze pun membalas senyum Itachi.

"senang rasa nya memiliki menantu dari salah satu Uchiha" ucap Namikaze.

"baiklah kalau begitu acara pertunangan nya akan diadakan besok di kerajaan Uchiha" lanjut Namikaze, semua nya menggangguk kecuali Itachi dan Sasuke.

"baiklah Namikaze-sama kami mohon undur diri" ucap Fugaku sopan. Kemudian satu per satu orang diruangan itu pergi meninggalkan sang Namikaze beserta anak kecil yang tadi bersama nya.

"tunggu Fugaku" Namikaze itu berucap menghentikan langkah Fugaku beserta Sasuke dan Itachi.

"hn,ada apa?" tanya Fugaku. "bisakah untuk hari ini Itachi menginap ditempat ku?" tanya Namikaze itu lembut.

Fugaku menatap Itachi dan Itachi hanya menggangguk kecil.

"baiklah Namikaze-sama, tolong jaga putra ku" ucap Fugaku sopan kemudian kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kakak nya kesal.

**BLAM.** Pintu ruangan itu tertutup menyisakan empat orang didalam nya. Itachi,Namikaze,Naruto dan seorang anak kecil yang wajah nya masih tertutup oleh tudung nya.

"kemarilah Itachi" panggil sang Namikaze lembut. "baik Namikaze-sama" jawab Itachi sopan kemudian melangkah mendekati sang pemimpin ras penyihir.

"haha jangan kaku begitu, panggil saja aku Minato. Lagipula sebentar lagi kamu akan menjadi anak ku" ujar Minato nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian kembali tersenyum. "baiklah Minato-sama"

"Nah sayang ayo perlihatkan wajah mu pada calon suami mu" ucap Minato lembut pada anak kecil yang berdiri disampingnya.

Itachi menatap dalam diam bocah yang terlihat lebih muda dari nya. Naruto pun penasaran dengan sosok anak kecil yang menjadi tunangan Itachi.

Perlahan anak kecil itu membuka tudungnya. Terlihatlah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang yang tengah menutup matanya. Naruto tercekat, ia tak bisa berbicara sekarang menatap gadis kecil itu.

Itachi nampak sedikit merona ketika iris biru milik gadis itu mulai nampak dan memandang dirinya malu-malu.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu sayang" ucap Minato sambil mendorong kecil tubuh putri nya untuk mendekati Itachi.

Itachi kembali dari keterpesonaan nya an segera meraih tangan kecil milik gadis itu kemudian mencium punggung tangan tersebut.

"Nama ku Uchiha Itachi" ucap Itachi lembut. Minato tersenyum senang melihat sikap Itachi yang sepertinya menyukai putri semata wayang nya.

Wajah Gadis itu merona, "na-nama ku Namikaze Naruto" ucap anak itu terbata karena gugup plus malu. Naruto makin membeku mendengar nama gadis itu.

.

.

Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur dibawah tubuhnya, beberapa saat yang lalu ia membuat Naruto berkelana kealam pikiran nya. Itu merupakan salah satu kekuatan Itachi.

Perlahan Itachi menciumi wajah Naruto yang tertidur.

"kuharap kamu segera mengingat semua nya Naruto-hime" gumam Itachi sembari memeluk tubuh Naruto.

**To Be Continued...**

**Balasan review **

**Dobe Hilang** : iya Itachi disini sebagai tunangan Naruto .. aku juga suka ShikaNaru tapi kalo Shika ikut di fict ini makin banyak dah pairing nya dan author akan makin sulit hahaha .. makasih sudah review ^-^

**Moku-Chan** : iya cinta segiempat kali ya hehehe.. kaya nya bakal hiatus mengingat sebentar lagi UN hehe maaf ya oh iya makasih sudah review

**sora-san** : iya tenang aku semangat kok.. aku senang deh ternyata banyak silent reader yang mulai mereview :D .. makasih ya udah review

**Ciel-Kky30** : sesi tanya jawab nya lucu ya?o.o aku tak menyangka loh xD .. kalo aku suka pas kemunculan Deidara aja xD .. makasih ya udah review

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel** : mau ikut bikin kacau?o.o uwaaa jangan dong kasian rakyat dunia immortal nya xD .. kalo Yaoi banyak yang menentang jadi balik ke straight.. makasih udah review

**dwidobechan** : masalah kenapa tunanga nanti akan terungkap perlahan-lahan kok iya kemarin abis UAS dan sebentar lagi menghadapi TO ckckck sibuk sibuk *sok sibuk xD .. thanks udah review

**devilojoshi** : kulanjut kok makasih ya udah mereview fict ku

**naru21 **: benarkah menarik? Arigatou ^-^ iya kulanjut..

**Guest** : siiip tenang kulanjut kok ^-^ arigatou

**Pink Purple Fuchsia** : *tangkap bunga-bunga lumayan bisa dijual lagi xD ... maaf ya Fuchsia faren jarang update sampai-sampai kamu mengirimiku PM.. maaf merepotkan dan terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ku untuk update xD.. makasih banyak ya :3

: hahaha maaf seperti nya aku bakal update lama xD *digampar reader .. arigatou atas review nya ^-^

**Uchiha Aira** : bunting kagak ya? xD enak nya Naruto hamil gak nih? *nanya balik .. makasih udah review ^-^

**Himiko **: salam kenal juga himi-chan .. iya deh kuusahakan update .. makasih atas review nya

**YashiUchiHatake** : emang kenapa sama BxB hahaha seru tau*sebar virus Yaoi #dibakar anti Yaoi# hehehe perlahan-lahan juga Naru bakal suka Sasu kan pairing utama nya SasuNaru xD .. Gaara sama siapa ya nanti nya? xD arigatou udah review

: apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Hahaha sabar perlahan-lahan akan terungkap kok makasih ya udah review

yosh makasih banget buat yang sudah mereview dan buat reader

terutama buat **Pink Purple Fuchsia** yang telah rela meluangkan waktu nya untuk menagih lanjutan fict ini XD.. Arigatou Minna-san jangan lupa tinggal review kalian ya ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Persaingan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa, ItaFemNaru, little PainKyuu,

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _'back'._ RNR please... tidak terima FLAME

=== Farenheit ===

Hari berganti cepat. Putaran waktu terasa memusingkan bagi Naruto. Sejenak tadi ia berada pada ruang pertemuan antara Minato,Itachi dan gadis kecil yang bernama mirip dengannya namun sekarang posisinya berubah seketika kini ia berada disebuah taman besar dimana puluhan pohon besar dengan sulur-sulur berwarna hijau kekuningan menjuntai dan beberapa bunga berwarna keemasan. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman. Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil nan halus. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlihat dimata nya. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat didunia manusia maupun di kerajaan Sasuke. Sangat indah. Tempat yang didominasi dengan warna hijau kekuningan.

Naruto berjalan hingga ia berhenti sejenak menatap seorang gadis manis dengan gaun putih indah sedang duduk di atas rerumputan. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai indah hingga pinggang sedang kan bagian pinggir nya dikepang kecil rapih. Nampak seperti dewi kesuburan Freya yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

Gadis itu tengah menangkupkan tangan nya didepan sebuah bunga berwarna kebiruan yang tengah merangas kan kelopak indah nya. Tak berapa lama cahaya aneh melingkupi bunga tersebut dan perlahan bunga itu berubah warna menjadi keemasan. Terlihat jauh lebih menyegarkan.

Senyum kecil mulai merekah diwajah manisnya.

"Syukurlah kembali..Arigatou kami-sama." Gadis pirang itu mencium senang sang bunga.

Naruto bergerak mendekat mencoba mengamati gadis itu lebih detail.

**SET**

Sesuatu menembus tubuh Naruto. Rasanya seperti dialiri listrik sengatan kecil. Ternyata yang menembus adalah sosok Itachi yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan miliknya. Itachi berjalan agak cepat menuju sosok gadis yang terus mencium bunga senang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto?" tanya Itachi sambil berjongkok dihadapan gadis pirang. Gadis pirang itu terkejut sesaat kemudian merona.

Naruto semakin penasaran dan kali ini ia berdiri dibelakang Itachi ingin melihat sendiri wajah gadis itu.

Mata saphire nya membulat terkejut.

"Astaga dia sangat mirip dengan ku" gumam Naruto sambil menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis pirang itu menarik tangan Itachi yang sedang bertumpu pada lututnya.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Itachi hilang keseimbangan hingga terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh ramping gadis tersebut,untung saja Itachi refleks menahan tubuhnya dengan berpijak pada tanah hingga tubuhnya tidak begitu menghimpit tubuh gadis pirang bernama 'Naruto' tersebut.

"Rasakan" ejek gadis pirang itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Gadis itu tertawa senang melihat raut wajah Itachi yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau gadis nakal Naruto" ucap Itachi pasrah sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Itachi-san sendiri kenapa muncul tiba-tiba?" rengut gadis pirang itu.

"Kulihat kamu sedang menggila sendiri menciumi bunga dengan wajah bodoh mu" jawab Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menggila dan hey! Aku tidak bodoh Itachi-san" balas gadis itu kesal ia memukul dada Itachi.

"hahaha Siapa pun yang melihat pasti mengira kamu orang gila Naruto"

"Aku tidak gila Itachi-san aku hanya mencoba sihir ku"

"Sihir? Jadi apa sihir mu berhasil Naru-chan?" goda Itachi

"Te-tentu saja kau bisa lihat sendiri bunga itu merekah indah bukan" jawab Naruto merona malu ketika wajah Itachi semakin dekat.

"kalau begitu..."

**KISS**

"Ini ucapan selamat"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir kecil gadis itu.

Rona merah terlihat jelas namun senyum bahagia juga nampak jelas diwajah sang gadis manis.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum. Rasanya ia benar-benar mengenal moment ini. Sesuatu yang ia nantikan sejak dulu namun ia tak pernah tahu apa itu. Kini perlahan Naruto mengerti perasaan kosongnya selama ini. Ia rindu saat seprti ini. Ia rindu canda tawa seperti ini. Dan ia sadar ia juga rindu sosok yang tengah berpangut mesra dengan gadis pirang itu.

'_Itachi-san'_ batin Naruto mengulang kembali nama Itachi. Rasa nya hanya memanggil nama nya saja sudah membuatnya merasa aneh. Rasa senang sekaligus sedih.

Pemandangan kembali berputar. Naruto terduduk mencoba menstabil kan diri atas guncangan ditempat ia berdiri. Seolah ia berdiri ditengah pusaran.

Gelap.

Kali ini Naruto meraba sekitarnya. Keras dan dingin. Ruangan ia sekarang sangat gelap dan dingin.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Naruto bingung.

Gelap. Sangat gelap ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Perlahan indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara isakan.

"Hiks hiks"

Penasaran Naruto menengok kesana-kemari namun yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan. Ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan terdengar suara lain walau hanya seperti bisikan kecil.

"Naruto ssshh.. tenanglah Naruto"

Suara pria menenangkan seseorang. Naruto mulai mengerti sekarang. Suara pria itu pasti Itachi dan yang menangis itu adalah gadis pirang bernama Naruto.

Tapi apa yang membuat mereka berada pada tempat gelap ini? Dan mengapa Naruto menangis? Pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

"Semua baik-baik saja Naruto. Aku akan menjagamu"

Suara seperti bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Dan tangisan mereda.

"Itachi-san hiks apa Oto-san dan Kaa-san baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka kuat pasti mereka bisa bertahan"

'_Ada apa ini? Aku sangat tidak mengerti'_ batin Naruto bingung dengan obrolan keduanya.

"Aniki!Tolong aku,Aniki!" terdengar teriakan entah dari mana. Naruto kembali menengok kesana-kemari namun tetap gelap.

"Itachi-san mau kemana?" suara tanya berat terdengar.

"Aku akan memeriksa keluar sebentar. Tunggu disini Naruto"

"Tidak aku ikut Itachi-san"

"Diluar sedang kacau balau lebih baik kamu disini"

"Tidak pokok nya Naru ingin ikut kemana Itachi-san pergi"

"Tapi diluar berbahaya Naruto. Aku akan segera kembali"

"Tidak mau"

Suara pertengkaran terdengar dari keduanya. Yang wanita tidak ingin mengalah dan sang pria tetap menginginkan keselamatan wanita tersebut.

"Aniki!" terdengar teriakan kembali.

"Maaf Naruto kumohon tunggu disini, aku berjanji pada Minato-san untuk selalu menjaga mu jadi tunggulah"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin jauh dari Itachi-san hiks"

Mulai terdengar isak tangis kembali.

"Haaa baiklah. Tapi tetap dibelakangku Naruto,kamu mengertikan?"

"iya"

Perlahan sebuah cahaya masuk,ternyata kini Naruto berada pada sebuah portal tertutup dan baru saja Itachi membuka portal tersebut.

Naruto melihat jika Itachi yang berwujud dewasa tengah menggenggam pedang dan dibelakangnya gadis pirang tengah menarik belakang baju Itachi.

Kedua nya beranjak keluar portal. Naruto segera bangun dan bergegas mengikuti keduanya. Ia berhasil keluar sebelum portal tertutup.

"Kyaaaaa"

Terdengar jeritan kuat.

Naruto melihat gadis itu merosot terduduk diatas lantai dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto menatap apa yang dipandang gadis tersebut. Ia pun ikut terkejut dan tanpa sadar duduk lemas.

Didepannya darah berceceran. Puluhan orang berjubah putih terkapar mati. Jubah putihpun berubah warna merah. Ruangan itu kacau. Tembok yang rusak parah,lantai yang retak dan atap yang berlubang.

Itachi juga terlihat shock. Mata nya tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihat pertarungan antara kaum vampire yang dipimpin oleh kakek nya Madara dengan kaum penyihir yang dipimpin langsung oleh Minato.

Itachi mengeram pelan. Ia lantas menutup mata Naruto mencegah hal keji seperti pembunuhan masal itu direkam oleh otak gadis pirang tersebut.

"Itachi-sama!"

Teriakan keras. Ternyata seorang dari kaum vampire datang dengan menghunuskan pedang kearah Itachi namun seorang berjubah putih lantas melompat dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk Itachi dan 'Naruto'.

**CRASH**

Darah membuncah keluar dan mengotori baju Itachi serta kaum vampire itu. Melihat penyihir itu terkapar tak bergerak sang vampire lantas menyambar leher nya menancapkan gigi taringnya dalam. Menghisap kemudian mengoyak leher itu hingga nyaris putus.

Tangan Itachi bergetar kuat. Sudah cukup pertarungan ini.

Tapi tanpa sadar taring Itachi muncul. Bau darah yang sedemikian banyak dari para penyihir yang meninggal membuat hasrat darah Itachi keluar.

Tangan putih Itachi semakin bergetar. Ia tidak mungkin melukai kaum penyihir. Tapi ia juga haus darah.

"Dasar cucu bodoh" terdengar makian kecil. Itachi menengok. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang tengah memandang sinis Itachi.

"Urusanmu dengan ku Madara"

Minato muncul secara tiba-tiba,seperti nya ia menggunakan portal untuk sampai pada tempat ini.

Minato menatap gadis kecil yang terduduk didepan Itachi. Minato menggeram kesal. Mungkin sebagai seorang ayah ia gagal membahagiakan anaknya dan justru membuat anaknya melihat hal yang tidak patut.

Terlihat Minato dan Madara saling serang. Naruto tak berkutik. Perasaan takut dan cemas bercampur dihatinya. Tidak ia tidak ingin melihat ini,ia sudah ingat semua. Ia ingat apa akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto menjerit keras, "Tidak!"

Ia meraung sambil meremas helaian pirangnya.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari mata 'Naruto' dan bergerak kedepan menyerang kaum vampire lain.

'Naruto' menangis. Ia tidak sanggup bergerak hanya menatap kearah ayah dan Itachi berada bergantian.

"Naruto!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah datang dan memeluk tubuh 'Naruto' yang bergetar.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang" wanita itu mengusap pelan kepala Naruto dan mengecupnya.

**TRANG**

"Kushina-san tolong lindungi Naruto sejenak" Itachi menahan pedang dari seorang kaum vampire yang hendak menyerang wanita berambut merah dan 'Naruto'.

Kushina menggangguk. Ia memasang barier pada sekitar agar tidak ada yang mampu menyerang mereka.

Pertarungan semakin memanas. Jumlah penyihir semakin terdesak dengan datangnya kaum werewolf dan kaum siluman.

Kini hanya tersisa 5 penyihir.

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

Dua penyihir jatuh terkapar. Sekarang hanya ada Minato,Kushina,dan 'Naruto'.

Itachi terengah sambil menahan serangan dari kaum yang berhianat.

"Menyerah saja Minato. Kuasa kaum dewa sudah tidak berlaku" Madara mengucapkan itu dengan nada sinis.

Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengacau didunia manusia. Jangan harap kamu bisa membuka pintu dunia ini Madara" tantang Minato.

**CRASH**

Itachi berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. Ia berlari kearah 'Naruto' dan Kushina berada.

Keempatnya terdesak. Mereka terkepung. Kekuatan sihir Minato dan Kushina sudah menurun untuk mengalahkan mereka semua itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Aniki"

Suara itu terdengar kembali. Itachi menoleh kearah kaum vampire. Disana adiknya Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya tengah menatap Itachi.

"Aniki kemari" tangan Sasuke terjulur mengharap Itachi.

Itachi tidak bergeming. Ia menengok kearah 'Naruto' yang masih memeluk Kushina erat didalam barier.

"Kamu ingin menjadi penghianat Itachi?" sebuah suara dingin datang dari seorang fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi mengeram.

"Penghianat? Sebenarnya siapa disini yang penghianat hah?!" teriak Itachi kesal dan marah. Demi keegoisan kaum immortal mereka membunuh semua kaum dewa. Ini sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu Itachi?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

Itachi menatap tajam ayahnya.

"Aniki kemarilah" lagi tangan Sasuke terjulur berharap kakak tersayang nya mendekat.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Itachi dingin dan tegas. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat terkejut, ia menunduk kecewa.

"Bodoh"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan"

Tepat saat Madara hendak menyayatkan pedangnya pada leher cucu nya Minato datang dan menangkap pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sekalipun tangan kanan nya harus berlubang karena ditembus benda tajam tersebut.

"Minato" teriak Kushina khawatir.

"Minato-san" Itachi segera bertindak dengan menyerang Madara. Madara menghindar alhasil pedang ditangan kanan Minato tertarik keluar.

Pertarungan antara cucu dan kakek itu berlangsung sengit. Kushina membuka barier nya dan segera menyembuhkan Minato. 'Naruto' sekuat tenaga nya membantu sang ibu menolong ayahnya.

Sementara itu pertarungan antara Madara dan Itachi terlihat jika Itachi lebih unggul dengan gerakan cepatnya dan beberapa sihir kecil yang mengecoh Madara.

"Cih sial" Madara mengeram pelan. Ia mungkin tidak menyangka jika cucu nya bisa berkembang sejauh ini,sebenarnya apa saja yang Itachi pelajari selama tinggal dengan para penyihir itu?

"HAAAAH!" beberapa vampire menyerang Itachi. Dan diantara mereka ada yang berhasil membuat luka besar diperut Itachi. Luka itu segera menutup mengingat jika Itachi adalah vampire yang pasti nya kemampuan regenerasi nya akan sangat cepat. Tapi semakin cepat maka hasrat darah pun semakin kuat keluar.

"Itachi-san"

'Naruto' bangkit dari samping Kushina dan berlari kearah Itachi.

Itachi terjatuh dan meraung kesakitan. Ia memegang lehernya seolah ada besi panas yang tengah menempel pada tenggorokannya.

"Itachi-san"

'Naruto' memangku Itachi dipahanya. Ia tidak takut sekalipun sekarang ia tegah dikelilingi oleh kaum immortal.

Itachi memandang 'Naruto' dengan pandangan kesakitan membuat 'Naruto' menangis melihat nya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Itachi semenderita ini.

"Itachi-san minum darah ku"

Itachi tidak menjawab ia tetap meraung kesakitan.

'Naruto' mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Ia lantas mengambil pedang ditangan Itachi,menggoreskan kan benda tajam itu pada pergelangan tangannya. Darah cukup banyak keluar,meski perih 'Naruto' menghisap darah nya dan mengumpulkan nya didalam mulut.

Para vampire yang mencium darah manis 'Naruto' segera terlihat haus.

Dengan segera 'Naruto' mencium Itachi,menyalurkan darah yang ada pada mulutnya.

Itachi terlihat semakin membaik,ia menarik belakang leher 'Naruto' dan membuat 'Naruto' harus mencium dalam Itachi.

Itachi melepaskan ciuman itu lalu ia menarik lengan' Naruto' yang terluka. Menjilati perlahan dan langsung menghisap kembali.

"Akh"

'Naruto' meringis namun dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengelus helaian hitam Itachi lembut.

"Berani kamu mencium Aniki"

Sasuke berlari dengan membawa pedang mengarah pada 'Naruto' yang tengah duduk lemas karena mulai kekurangan darah.

Itachi menyudahi meminum darah Naruto.

Ia melihat adiknya bersiap menghunuskan pedang pada tunangannya.

**DUK**

Itachi menendang perut Sasuke ketika Sasuke sudah dekat dan alhasil Sasuke terdorong bahkan jatuh berguling.

Minato dan Kushina beranjak mendekati anaknya. Walaupun Minato dan Kushina terlihat kelelahan namun mereka tetap harus menjaga anak mereka.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya meremas rambut kini pandangannya mulai teralih kearah Itachi. Ia menangis. Setelah ini adalah hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat.

Iris mata Itachi memerah dan ditengahnya bergambar seperti shuriken dengan warna hitam.

Aura Itachi berubah. Bahkan Madara dan Fugaku terkejut.

**CRASH**

Entah sejak kapan pergerakan Itachi sangat cepat hingga tidak ada yang sadar saat ini Itachi tengah membunuh seorang werewolf.

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

**CRASH**

Tidak sampai hitungan detik belasan vampire sudah kehilangan kepala mereka.

Semua terkejut. Dan langsung memasang mode siaga.

Itachi menyeringai.

'Naruto' yang berada didekapan ibunya memandang Itachi takut. Ia terlalu lemas untuk menghentikan Itachi.

"Oto-san.." panggil 'Naruto'.

Minato mengerti kemauan anaknya. Ia harus menghentikan Itachi membantai kaumnya sendiri.

Sasuke terlihat bergetar takut melihat seringai mengerikan Itachi. Kakak nya yang baik hati kini menjadi beringas. Sasuke terlihat kesal.

Sementara itu Fugaku dan Madara sangat sulit menghandle Itachi.

Minato menggambar pentagram diudara kemudian pentagram itu bercahaya terang dan ia langsung membawa pentagram itu lalu menghantamkannya pada punggung Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Itachi,tapi kamu harus berhenti" ucap Minato pelan sambil tersenyum.

Itachi jatuh terkapar namun tidak pingsan hanya tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan.

"Kau bodoh Minato. Kamu justru menghentikan Itachi yang jelas bisa menghentikan kami" ucap Madara dingin.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan Itachi.. lagi pula Itachi tidak pantas mengotori tangannya untuk penghianat semacam kalian" jawab Minato tegas.

"hahaha lihat siapa yang bicara? Kamu sombong Minato, Kaum dewa hanya tinggal sejarah. Jadi berikan kunci pintu dunia ini" ucap Madara.

"Teruslah berharap" ejek Minato.

Madara mengeram. Ia menggerakan jari nya menyuruh kaum immortal untuk menyerang.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Itachi kepinggir agar tidak terinjak oleh kaum yang mengamuk.

"Tidak!Tidak!Oto-san kaa-san!" Naruto menjerit dan bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari menghampiri sosok Minato dan Kushina yang tengah memeluk dirinya yang dulu.

Kushina dan Minato mencium pipi Naruto.

"Kami berikan seluruh sihir kami padamu Naruto. Jaga dunia ini jangan sampai mereka lolos" ucap Minato lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kami sayang padamu" Ucap Kushina dan Minato bersamaan. Kedua nya membuat barier untuk Naruto.

"TIDAK!" Naruto sekarang dan yang dulu berteriak bersamaan ketika kedua orang tuanya berdiri menghadapi ratusan kaum immortal.

Naruto berlari menghalau kaum immortal walaupun ia harus merasakan sengatan listrik kecil setiap kali tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak mampu berbuat apa pun. Dihadapannya Kushina dan Minato ditendang,dihajar,dihujam berbagai senjata.

Naruto menangis.

Kushina dan Minato yang sudah sangat parah dan berlumuran darah merangkak menuju tempat Naruto.

Perlahan barier melemah. 'Naruto yang dulu' berlari kearah orang tua nya mendekap erat keduanya erat ketika barier menghilang.

**BUK**

"NARUTO!" Itachi menjerit ketika ia melihat 'Naruto' terjatuh diatas tubuh orang tua nya.

Itachi ingin bergerak namun tidak bisa.

Fugaku mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi bermaksud menghunuskannya tepat pada dada Naruto.

**JLEB**

"Naruto" teriak Kushina dan Minato. Darah membuncah keluar menyiprat pada wajah Kushina dan Minato.

Dengan tenaga seadanya Kedua orang tua Naruto membalik tubuh Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya.

"NARUTO!" Itachi kembali menjerit. Sasuke semakin kesal karena kakak nya begitu peduli pada wanita penyihir itu.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir untuk anak kalian?" tanya Fugaku.

**JLEB**

"Akh"

Fugaku kembali mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Naruto yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri namun sayang nya Kushina dan Minato mengorbankan diri mereka demi Naruto. Kushina mendekap Naruto dan Minato yang mencoba melindungi anak dan Istrinya.

Pedang Fugaku menancap menembus punggung Minato bahkan tembus kembali hingga mengenai punggung Kushina. Keduanya memuntahkan darah segar.

"Lupakan apa yang terjadi..Na..ruto" ucap Kedua nya.

"Kushina-san Minato-san" lagi Itachi menjerit.

Sasuke kesal akhirnya ia memukul Itachi keras hingga Itachi melemah dan pingsan.

Naruto yang masuk kedalam alam pikiran Itachi terus menangis mengingat hal ini.

Semua terkutuk. Kaum immortal terkutuk. Dan Uchiha terkutuk sialan. Naruto membenci dalam hatinya.

.

.

=== Farenheit ===

Sasuke merasa tidak enak pada hatinya. Tapi pertarungan dengan dua penyusup ini memang merepotkan.

"Ayah aku serahkan masalah ini padamu" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membalik diri menyimpan Susano'o dan bergegas kembali ke istana.

"Sasuke" panggil Fugaku.

Sasuke tidak peduli ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kenapa pak tua? Kehilangan kartu as mu?" ledek Deidara.

Fugaku hanya menatap tajam. Dan memulai kembali pertarungannya melawan Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto. Ia melihat air mata yang jatuh terus menerus dari kelopak yang tertutup. Ia tahu ini pasti sulit mengingat kembali kejadian yang seharusnya tidak diingat tapi apa boleh buat dengan begini Naruto akan ingat padanya.

"Tidak!" Naruto menjerit kuat dan membuka matanya. Air mata nya kembali jatuh.

"Naruto" panggil Itachi lembut.

Naruto yang masih menangis mendongakan kepala. Ia baru sadar jika dirinya dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Itachi-san" ucap Naruto senang. Ia memeluk Itachi.

"Aku rindu.. sangat rindu" ucap Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Aku juga Naruto"

Itachi mencium Naruto. Menghapus air mata dari saphire indah itu disela ciumannya. Naruto merasa nyaman. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang ia rindukan. Perasaan aman.

"Naruto!"

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tengah cemas. Mata Sasuke membelalak melihat aniki nya tengah berciuman dengan istrinya sendiri.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Entah ada rasa bersalah ketika melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang marah. Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi menjauh.

"Sasuke"

Panggil Naruto pelan. Semua ingatannya bercampur. Ingatan yang dulu dan sekarang. Membuat Naruto pusing.

"Argh" Naruto menarik helaian pirangnya.

"Naruto" ucap itachi dan Sasuke bersamaan, merasa khawatir dengan keadaan si pirang.

Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada disamping Naruto. Menarik Naruto dari dekapan Itachi. Sasuke menatap tajam kakak nya.

"Apa maumu Aniki?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Sasuke menopang tubuh Naruto dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperut Naruto.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto" jawab Itachi pelan.

Sasuke terkejut,namun Naruto yang masih merasa pusing jadi ia tidak banyak berekspresi.

"Dia istri ku. Tidak ada siapa pun yang boleh menyentuhnya termasuk kau Aniki" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Istri? Kau tahu Sasuke,Naruto adalah milik ku dia sudah disumpah untuk hidup dan mati bersama ku"

Itachi membaca sesuatu.

"Ngh" Naruto melenguh. Sasuke menatap heran Naruto. Kenapa gadis pirang ini tiba-tiba melenguh?

"Lihat dilehernya baka otouto" jawab Itachi santai.

Sasuke lantas melihat sisi leher Naruto.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya kesal.

"Dia—" ucap Sasuke terputus.

"Ya dia tunanganku. Penyihir terakhir" Itachi bersedekap dada.

"Dia bukan milikmu" tambah Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam. _'Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud menggapai Itachi.

"Itachi-san" panggil Naruto yang lemah karena kepala kini sangat sakit dan pusing.

Sasuke menarik diri kebelakang tidak membiarkan Itachi menggapai tangan Naruto.

"Sekali pun dia tunangan mu tapi Naruto tetap istriku"

**KISS**

Sasuke mencium Naruto dalam. Ia melirik kearah Itachi yang terlihat agak kesal. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya memperdalam ciuman. Membuat sang penyihir terakhir itu menitiskan air liur dari sudut bibirnya.

"ngh" Naruto melenguh.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu rasa tubuh Naruto,baka aniki" ucap Sasuke datar. Itachi mengeram.

"Sial"

Itachi mencekik Sasuke tiba-tiba. Iris matanya berubah. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari perut Naruto membuat si pirang merosot kelantai kamar.

"Jangan anggap aku remeh Aniki"

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Itachi kuat.

"Itachi-san...Sasuke..Sa-sakit" Naruto meringis sakit membuat dua bersaudara yang akan terlibat pertarungan itu berhenti dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan diri kelantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ini sakit! Akh" Naruto menjerit kesakitan tiba-tiba. Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menghadap Itachi yang terlihat akan membawa kabur istrinya.

"Turunkan Naruto" ucap Sasuke dingin. Itachi tidak bergeming. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Naruto dan Itachi berubah menjadi gagak. Mata Sasuke membelalak.

"Sial" decih Sasuke. Ia segera bergerak keluar menuju tempat pertarungan Deidara.

.

.

Kumpulan gagak berterbangan. Menuju tempat Deidara dan Sasori bahkan beberapa dengan cepat menuju tempat Pain dan konan.

Deidara menggangguk mengerti. Ia segera pergi seperti yang diperintahkan. Meninggalkan Fugaku serta prajuritnya yang berdecih kesal.

Sementara itu di tempat Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berusaha meronta.

"Berhenti lah meronta my fox" bisik Pain sok mesra. Kyuubi merinding merasa pain menjilati belakang lehernya.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau tindikan bodoh idiot sialan" maki Kyuubi kesal. Killer bee menatap bingung.

"Apa dia pacar mu Kyuu?" tanya nya polos sambil memasang mode berpikir ala detectif.

"Ha? Pacar? Kau sepupu idiot! Dia ini musuh bukan pacar ku!" teriak Kyuubi kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Killer bee lagi.

"Bodoh cepat tolong aku" Teriak Kyuubi kesal,bagaimana mungkin orang seperti ini menjadi raja.

"Pain berhenti bermain. Itachi sudah menyuruh kita kembali" ucap Konan datar.

"Eh kembali sekarang?"

Konan mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa Kyuubi" ucap Pain ditelinga Kyuubi. Ia mencium Kyuubi sejenak. Membuat pemuda tempramen itu semakin kesal. Bahkan Pain sempat mengelus pantat Kyuubi.

Pain menyudahi ciumannya.

"sampai jumpa sayang" ucap Pain sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuubi keras dan untungnya Killer bee segera menangkap tubuh Kyuubi.

"Kau tindik sialan!" teriak Kyuubi kesal ketika Pain dan Konan menghilang dengan anjing besar mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Killer bee. Kyuubi menatap saudaranya serius.

"Dia kembali..Itachi datang" ucap kyuubi dingin.

"Hoo begitu rupanya" balas Killer bee sambil manggut-manggut.

'_shit! Kenapa saudra ku idiot begini'_ batin Kyuubi miris,bisa-bisa nya saudaranya begitu santai padahal keadaan berubah genting begini.

.

.

Sasuke sampai pada tempat pertarungan sebelum nya namun yang tersisa hanya jejak serangan.

"Kemana dia pergi ayah?" tanya Sasuke serius. Raut wajah nya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Entahlah sepertinya mereka tadi kabur setelah melihat kumpulan gagak" jawab Fugaku datar. Ia heran untuk apa anak nya menanyakan mengenai hal ini padahal tadi dia sudah diserahi mengenai masalah ini bukan.

"Sial" tanpa basa basi terhadap ayahnya Sasuke lantas melangkahkan kaki nya bergerak maju. Setidaknya ia akan mencari Naruto kemana pun,jika benar Naruto adalah tunangan Itachi maka keduanya pasti tidak begitu jauh dari areal _Heaven land._

.

.

**TBC...**

XD yo lima bulan tidak update ada yang kangen kah?  
*dilempar bom ama reader*

Wahahaha sorry ya telat update XD

Oh iya kata 'Naruto' itu menunjukan Naruto yang dalam mode penyihir atau Naruto yang dulu. Ok? ~.^d

Yosh arigatou untuk:

**Pink Purple Fuchsia, Miyamoto Arufina, AAind88, twins shinobi, Sivanya Anggarada, Yumi chan, hanazawa kay, TheFujoshiGeneration, himiko, Kar Chan 56, Guest, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, dwidobechan, Aisanoyuri, , ristia15, devilojoshi.**

Sedikit tanya jawab:

Q:Ending harus SasuNaru?  
A: i-iya saya usahakan ^^'a *dihajar

Q:senpai kalau update setiap berapa hari?  
A: eum kalau ini semau ku aja :3 kalau semangat palingan 2-3 hari tapi kalau lagi _down _yah berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan kaya fict ini *plak

Q: Kenapa Naruto bisa ada didunia manusia?  
A: sabar tenang saja perlahan misteri akan terkuak XD

Q: jadi Naru pilih siapa? Ita atau Sasu?  
A: :3 entahlah liat entar XD

Q: Naruto bukan anak Tsunade?  
A: iya bukan Cuma anak angkat ^^

Ok arigatou atas review ya xD  
oh iya nasib Gaara sama Naruto gimana nih kok gak ada perkembangan? O.o *plak saya kan authornya malah tanya reader* hehhe ada saran untuk hubungan Gaara dan Naruto?

Sip kutunggu review nya :3

Bye ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Persaingan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru , GaaFemNaru , KyuuGaa, ItaFemNaru, little PainKyuu,ShukaSaku

Genre : romance,supranatural,Transgender.

Rating : M

Warning:OOC,Vampfic, asli ide sendiri walau abal,kalo ada yang mirip itu tidak disengaja, typos ,rating M pertama jadi banyak yang aneh-aneh,hehehe kalau gak suka langsung tekan simbol _'back'._ RNR please... tidak terima FLAME

=== Farenheit ===

Naruto memegang perut nya terus menerus dan mengeluh kesakitan. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia tidak tahu apa penyebab kesakitan yang diderita Naruto saat ini.

"Sakit..Itachi-san sakit" Naruto kembali mengerakan tubuh nya kesana-kemari didalam pelukan Itachi. Itachi menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Naruto,bertahanlah"

**TAP**

Itachi berhenti tepat pada sebuah batu besar ditengah hutan. Pohon-pohon yang lumayan besar cukup menutupi batu besar itu berada. Ia menggerakan tangannya menyentuh permukaan batu yang berlumut.

Seketika batu itu bergerak perlahan. Perlahan pula terlihat lubang besar dibawah batu. Anak tangga menurun pun terlihat. Itachi melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Setelah cukup masuk kedalam batu bergerak dengan sendiri nya menutup. Dan ruangan gelap tiba-tiba menerang dari cahaya serupa obor.

Itachi berjalan menuruni anak tangga,perlahan sembari terus meminta Naruto untuk bertahan.

**TAP**

Anak tangga berakhir dan tepat didepan anak tangga itu terdapat sebuah pintu kayu. Itachi mendorong pintu kayu dengan kaki nya. Pintu terbuka menampakan suasana ruangan yang luas dengan prabotan sederhana. Lemari, ranjang berukuran besar, meja,sofa, lemari buku, dan dipojok ruangan yang luas itu terdapat sebuah pintu lain mungkin itu kamar mandi.

Itachi menaruh perlahan Naruto diatas ranjang. Ia menyentuh dahi Naruto. Panas. Suhu tubuh penyihir terakhir itu meninggi. Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia terus memegang perutnya.

"Maaf jika ini tidak sopan Naru-hime"

Itachi merobek baju yang Naruto kenakan. Ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah melingkar diperut Naruto. Semakin lama warna merah itu kian menghitam.

"Akh!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan lagi.

Itachi mengedipkan matanya tersadar jika ia tadi terkejut dengan sesuatu yang berada di perut Naruto. Segera Itachi menyentuhkan tangan nya diatas perut,mengelus perlahan mengusahakan agar Naruto serileks mungkin.

Lama kelamaan jelas lah jika warna merah itu membentuk tato hitam melingkar dengan bercak-bercak seperti api.

Naruto terus mengeluh sakit walau tak sekeras sebelum nya. Itachi melirik tubuh Naruto. Perlahan ucapan Sasuke terngiang.

"_Kau bahkan tidak tahu rasa tubuh Naruto,baka aniki" _

Itachi mengeram pelan. Ia sadar yang diucapkan Sasuke benar. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh Naruto lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan kenapa saat ia kembali dipertemukan Naruto harus bersama Sasuke adik nya sendiri. Lantas bagaimana sekarang hubungan dirinya dan Naruto?

Itachi melirik sekilas Tatto dileher Naruto. Bukti ikatan mereka berdua yang diberikan khusus oleh Minato. Itachi juga melihat pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tercetak jelas lambang Uchiha. Lambang pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Itachi kehilangan kontrol pikirannya. Ia tidak rela Naruto direbut siapa pun. Ia terlanjur mencintai gadis blonde itu,ia tidak akan berikan kepada siapa pun tak kecuali adiknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Itachi bergerak memeluk Naruto dan mencium Naruto yang tengah mengeluh sakit. Naruto mengerang pelan ketika Itachi menciumnya. Eluhan sakitnya tidak terdengar berganti erangan ketika lidah Itachi ikut campur dalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan Itachi merengkuh punggung Naruto melepas pengait bra yang dikenakan Naruto. Penghalang pun lepas. Itachi mencengkram keras lengan Naruto yang terdapat tato lambang Uchiha. Ia benci melihat gambar itu,ia benci Uchiha sekalipun darah nya mengalir darah Uchiha.

Itachi menyelesaikan ciumannya. Ia menunduk. Menyentuh dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

"I-Itachi" Naruto memanggil pelan. Gadis blonde itu mencoba menarik tangan nya dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu memilih Sasuke" ucap Itachi pelan. Naruto tercekat. Bagaimana ini, ia harus menjawab apa? Menikah dengan Sasuke bukan kehendak nya. Ia bahkan terpaksa meninggalkan Gaara pacar nya.

"Aku..Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini Itachi-san" Naruto mencoba mengatur nafas nya karena perut nya masih terasa agak sakit. Ia harus menjelaskan ini pada Itachi. Setelah semua ingatan nya kembali ia ingat jika dia sangat merindukan Itachi,menginginkan pemuda tampan itu disisinya. Menjaganya. Menemaninya. Dan membahagiakan dirinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat pada dirimu Tachi" Naruto berucap lirih hati nya sakit mengingat betapa dulu ia sangat menginginkan segera menikah dengan Itachi namun terhalang karena umur nya. Dan sekarang diri nya sudah cukup umur untuk menikah tapi ia justru menikah dengan Sasuke adik Itachi. Hati nya sakit dan menyesal karena ia melupakan orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya,orang yang telah disumpah hidup dan mati nya agar terus mendampingi dirinya.

Air mata Naruto terjatuh,bukan karena sakit pada perutnya tapi sakit pada hatinya. Sudah 3 pria yang ia sakiti. Gaara pria yang ia cintai selama ingatannya hilang dan selama dirinya tinggal didunia manusia. Padahal Gaara rela mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Naruto,namun pada akhirnya ia bahkan tidak bertemu Gaara. Kabar pun ia tidak tahu,jahat sekali dirinya ini. Meninggalkan pacar sendiri dan tertawa bersama Sasuke bahkan melakukan 'itu'.

Itachi. Pemuda yang sudah terikat perjodohan sejak mereka kecil. Pemuda yang rela meninggalkan keluarga nya hanya untuk tinggal bersama dirinya di heaven land. Pemuda yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawa nya demi dirinya. Tapi apa yang ia berikan? Itachi kembali dan ia menunjukan kepada Itachi betapa dirinya telah dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sekalipun Naruto membenci vampire menyebalkan ini pada awalnya namun saat ini rasa benci itu tidak lagi muncul. Perhatian Sasuke padanya merubah pikiran Naruto. Walau ia tidak yakin apa ia menyukai Sasuke seperti menyukai Gaara dan Itachi,namun hanya memikirkan Sasuke yang mencemaskan dirinya saja sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Naruto"

Itachi menepuk pelan pipi Naruto. Naruto terbawa dalam arus pikirannya sendiri,tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Itachi.

"Itachi-san,maafkan aku" Naruto lirih.

Itachi mengecup pipi Naruto. Menjilati sepanjang pipi itu hingga leher Naruto yang terlihat indah. Menghisapnya hingga terlihat memerah.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan rasa sakitmu Naruto" ucap Itachi sembari menggerakan tangan nya yang tidak mencengkram lengan Naruto untuk menyentuh payudara Naruto.

Sontak Naruto terkejut. Ia merona.

"I-Itachi san" ucap Naruto kaget.

Itachi mencengkram kuat lengan Naruto hingga memerah. Ia mencium puncak payudara Naruto. Menjilatnya perlahan kemudian melahapnya.

"Itachi~Itachi-san" erang Naruto.

Sepertinya keduanya akan saling mengikat diri malam ini.

.

.

==== Farenheit====

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengeliat. Sinar matahari pagi masuk disatu-satunya jendela diruangan itu. Naruto mengedipkan mata nya berulang kali dan mengusap mata nya pelan.

**DUK**

**BLUSH**

Wajah Naruto memerah. Naruto baru saja ingat jika semalam ia melakukan 'itu' bersama Itachi. Dan ia lupa jika Itachi tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Parahnya tadi Naruto baru saja tanpa sengaja menendang pelan milik Itachi.

Darah seolah naik keseluruh wajahnya. Milik Itachi berada disamping kaki nya.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Itachi lantas membalik diri dan menindih Naruto. Itachi menumpu tangannya diatas ranjang agar tidak begitu menindih Naruto. Itachi memasang wajah jahil nya dengan tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto semakin memerah ketika milik Itachi yang masih tertidur itu menggantung dan mengenai bagian atas pahanya.

"Wajahmu sangat merah Naru-hime" ucap Itachi sambil mengecup pipi Naruto pelan.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi. Dan langsung lari menuju kamar mandi. Itachi yang melihat Naruto lari tanpa busana hanya tertawa.

Tawa Itachi pun terdengar oleh Naruto yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"I—Itachi-san meledekku menyebalkan"

Naruto menyentuh dada nya yang berdetak kencang. Astaga kenapa ini, dirinya serasa melayang setiap kali ia mengingat bagaimana Itachi memasuki dirinya dan menyebut nama nya berulang kali dengan mesra.

Naruto saat ini benar-benar tengah berbahagia. Naruto melirik kamar mandinya. Mirip seperti kamar mandinya dirumahnya dulu. Naruto lantas melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Penuh bercak merah. Bercak kepemilikan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Bahkan aroma tubuh Itachi masih tercium kuat di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mencium lengannya sendiri. Menghirup aroma Itachi yang masih tertinggal ditubuhnya. Aroma kekasihnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari jika tato pada lengan nya menghilang. Ya menghilang karena ini sama saja Naruto melakukan kecurangan dalam pernikahannya.

.

.

==== Farenheit ===

Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Ia seharian mengejar kakak nya. Ia cemas bukan main. Ternyata menuju heaven land tidak semudah yang Sasuke bayangkan. Mencari heaven land itu sulit apa lagi keberadaan heaven land sudah ditutup oleh Minato sebelum Minato meninggal hingga tak ada satu pun makhluk dunia immortal yang akan menemukan tempat itu.

Sasuke bersandar dipohon. Ia bahkan kini telah sampai pada hutan terlarang dekat dengan kawasan kerjaan Bijuu. Berbahaya jika sampai salah satu prajurit Bijuu menemukannya memasuki teritorial mereka.

Tapi apa daya tubuh Sasuke terlalu lelah. Mungkin istirahat juga bisa menambah tenaga nya. Sasuke menutup mata nya perlahan.

Sasuke pun tidak menyadari jika tato dipergelangannya menghilang.

.

.

Naruto duduk diatas pangkuan Itachi. Ia telah berpakaian mengenakan pakaian milik Itachi walau pun kemeja Itachi kebesaran dan Itachi dengan senang hati memotong celana panjang nya untuk dikenakan Naruto.

"Itachi-san tidak lapar?"

Naruto memeluk leher Itachi lembut. Mencium kilas pipi Itachi.

"Hn"

Itachi segera menancapkan taringnya.

"Akh"

Naruto menjerit namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Sudah lama ia ingin Itachi bergantung pada darahnya. Ia ingin Itachi hanya hidup demi dirinya.

Selagi Itachi menghisap darahnya Naruto mulai berbicara mengenai kehidupannya.

"Kau.. tahu.. dulu aku memiliki.. se-seorang pacar.. namun Sasuke membuangnya" cerita Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Dia ber-bernama Gaara. Dia baik seperti mu Akh!" Itachi menggigit lebih dalam ketika Naruto bercerita,ia tidak suka disamakan.

"Aku mengerti..Aku ti-tidak akan bercerita mengenai dirinya"

Itachi menyudahi meminum darah Naruto. Ia menjilat luka gigit dileher Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan" ucap Itachi seduktif.

Itachi kembali menandai leher Naruto. Itachi melirik ke lengan Naruto.

'_menghilang'_ batin Itachi.

"Itachi-san ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku" ucap Naruto yang tengah menengadah karena Itachi yang menciumi bagian depan lehernya.

"Hn" jawab Itachi yang sibuk menciumi Naruto.

"Aku merasa perutku sedikit membuncit" Ucap Naruto masih tetap memeluk Itachi. Itachi berhenti menciumi Naruto,ia memasukan tangannya kedalam kemeja Naruto memastikan apa yang dikatakan blonde itu benar.

"Ya kau buncit,terlalu banyak makan" ucap Itachi datar. Namun Naruto langsung memerah malu.

"Aku tidak banyak makan Itachi-san" ujar Naruto ngambek.

"Hn,sekali pun kau gemuk aku tetap mencintaimu Naru-hime"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Naruto memerah. Penyihir terakhir itu pun mencium pipi Itachi lembut.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Gaara membawakan semangkuk tanaman dari lemari penyimpanan milik Sakura. Saat ini Gaara membantu Sakura untuk membuat ramuan.

"Permisi"

Suara sapaan pelan terdengar. Kedua penghuni rumah itu menengok dan mendapati seorang Shukaku yang berdiri disamping pintu dengan nyaman sambil bersender.

"Oh Shukaku-san" ucap Sakura datar. Ia kembali menumbuk tanaman yang Gaara berikan kemudian mencampur bahan lainnya.

Gaara menatap sejenak Shukaku. Ia merasa janggal,biasanya setiap Shukaku datang pasti Kyuubi akan ikut dengan nya tapi sekarang Kyuubi yang cerewet itu tidak terdengar sama sekali suaranya.

"Kyuubi mana?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada datar. Namun Sakura melirik dengan senyum usil.

"Kau rindu pada nya Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang kembali fokus pada tumbukannya. Gaara melirik Sakura diam.

"Tidak" jawab Gaara datar.

Shukaku melangkah mendekati Gaara dan Sakura yang sibuk dibalik meja besar untuk meracik ramuan.

"Ada insiden besar kemarin jadi Kyuubi menghadap Yang mulia untuk melapor" jawab Shukaku.

Sakura berhenti menumbuk ia menatap Shukaku tajam membuat yang ditatap bergedik.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan vampire menyebalkan itu?" ucap Sakura terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak berulah,dasar"

Kyuubi muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk disofa panjang. Ia menidurkan dirinya.

"Sial Uchiha Itachi itu benar-benar merepotkan" gumam Kyuubi kesal. Sakura menghening seketika,nama seorang Uchiha Itachi biasanya paling anti diucapkan oleh Kyuubi tapi sekarang Kyuubi mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa?"

Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah berada disamping Kyuubi. Shukaku dan Gaara cukup terkejut dengan pergerakan Sakura.

Sakura megelus lembut helaian jingga Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menutup mata nya dengan lengan kanan nya.

"Kemarin seorang menerobos kerajaan ini dan memporak porandakan pusat kota. Mereka bilang jika Itachi akan menghancurkan dunia immortal ini" Kyuubi berucap lelah. Seharian ia terus berjaga dan menghadap yang mulia yang notabene nya adalah saudara nya sendiri.

"Lantas apa yang membuat mu terlihat lelah?" tanya Sakura lembut seolah ibu bagi Kyuubi. Gaara terus mendengarkan apa yang terjadi sekalipun ia merasa agak tidak tenang melihat Kyuubi begitu dekat dengan Sakura.

"Entahlah" Jawab Kyuubi pelan.

Sakura tersenyum dan berbisik ditelinga Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya tadi Gaara mencari mu" bisik Sakura pelan tidak terdengar oleh Gaara namun mampu didengar oleh Shukaku yang seorang vampire.

Kyuubi membuka mata nya. Benar ia datang kemarikan untuk bertemu Gaara bukan untuk berkeluh kesah seperti ini.

"Hei Shukaku setelah ini temani aku kedaerah perbatasan,kita harus meningkatkan penjagaan" ucap Kyuubi tegas. Shukaku mengganguk. Sakura beranjak dan kembali ketempatnya semula. Menumbuk sisa tumbuhan yang dibawakan Gaara.

Kyuubi bangkit dari tidurnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gaara menariknya keluar.

"He-Hei tunggu dulu Kyuu" Gaara berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuubi namun tidak bisa dan hanya tertarik keluar ruangan.

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang fokus pada ramuannya dan Shukaku yang diam kaku. Shukaku menghela nafas berat, ia berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Bisa kubantu?" tanya Shukaku lembut. Sakura menoleh dan menggangguk senang.

Berdua dengan Sakura bukan hal yang buruk. Pikir Shukaku.

.

.

Kyuubi menarik Gaara keluar dari rumah besar Sakura. Untunglah rumah Sakura berada ditengah hutan yang tidak mungkin dikunjungi makhluk immortal yang lain.

Kyuubi memepetkan tubuh Gaara diantara pintu rumah yang besar dan dirinya. Menangkap kedua tangan Gaara dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Gaara.  
tanpa meminta ijin Kyuubi mencium Gaara. Memainkan lidahnya dalam ciuman tersebut.

Gaara meronta tidak senang. Kyuubi lantas menyudahi ciumannya.

**BITE**

"Akh" Gaara menjerit tatkala taring Kyuubi menembus kulit lehernya. Perlahan Kyuubi mulai menghisap darah Gaara.

"Lepaskan" Gaara mulai merasa pusing.

Kyuubi melepaskan tangan kanan nya dari lengan Gaara. Tangan kanan itu bergerak membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Gaara. Masih terus menghisap darah Gaara Kyuubi pun menjelajahkan tangannya memasuki sisi kemeja yang terbuka. Menyentuh nipple Gaara dan memainkannya sejenak.

Gaara terkejut dengan satu tangan yang bebas ia mencengkram tangan Kyuubi lemah.

"Aku menyukaimu Gaara" Kyuubi menghentikan menghisap darah Gaara,ia tidak ingin pemuda bersurai merah itu mati kehabisan darah.

Tangan Gaara tetap mencengkram lemah. Ia memandang Kyuubi dalam.

"Tidak dengan cara ini Kyuu"

Kyuubi melepaskan tangan nya keluar dari kemeja. Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Penolakan adalah hal yang Kyuubi benci,ini mengingatkan nya pada seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Gaara terjatuh diatas lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

Kyuubi menggedipkan mata berulang kali. Oh bodohnya dirinya Gaara kan masih lemas karena ia baru saja menghisap darah nya.

Gaara hanya menatap Kyuubi yang mendekat dengan datar. Dasar vampire tidak sadar diri dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Kyuubi membalik tubuh Gaara dan membawa Gaara bah pengantin wanita.

"Setidaknya kamu harus memikirkan pernyataan ku tadi,panda" ucap Kyuubi yang mulai berjalan memasuki rumah Sakura. Gaara menggelayutkan tangannya dileher Kyuubi agar ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Mungkin akan kupikirkan" ucap Gaara pelan. Kyuubi mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

Sakura dan Shukaku terlihat lebih akrab kedua nya bahkan bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Namun candaan mereka berhenti ketika Kyuubi membawa masuk Gaara digendongannya. Menebarkan aura lovey dovey.

"Apa kalian baru melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menyelidik. Kyuubi berdecak. Ia lantas menidurkan Gaara disofa panjang.

"Shukaku ayo kita pergi" ucap Kyuubi tidak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya menaikan kedua alisnya heran. Shukaku melirik Sakura sekilas. Oh ayolah apa Kyuubi harus menganggu acara pendekatannya pada Sakura? Ck menyebalkan. Dengan berdecih Shukaku melangkah pergi mendahului Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berjalan dan membuka pintu. Ia melirik kearah Sakura dan Gaara bergantian.

"Tolong jaga Gaara,aku baru saja meminum darahnya"

**BLAM**

Setelah kata-kata itu Kyuubi lantas menutup pintu.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Gaara—eh tunggu dulu! Kyuubi kau vampire brengsek sudah kubilang jangan meminum darah manusia!" teriak Sakura keras. Ck pangeran kesayangannya memang merepotkan.

.

.

==== Farenheit ====

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata nya. ia lantas mencoba mendudukan diri,namun ternyata ia salah. Ia baru saja sadar jika dirinya diikat.

Mata Sasuke berubah merah,ia mengamati sekeliling dan mendapati pandangan tajam dari keempat penghuni ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Sudah bangun eh Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi mengejek. Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Jangan menatap seperti itu atau mata mu akan hilang" ucap Kyuubi dingin.

Kyuubi mendekati Sasuke yang dalam posisi seluruh tubuh terikat kuat dan tengah tertidur di sofa panjang milik Sakura.

Dalam pikirannya Sasuke bertanya kenapa dia bisa berada disini.

Sasuke menatap sisa teman Kyuubi dan ia terkejut mendapati Gaara disana tengah diam menatap.

"Kau masih hidup" gumam Sasuke. Gaara hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara tenang. Kyuubi memperhatikan Gaara,jujur ia tidak senang jika Gaara kembali memikirkan gadis pirang itu. Ia cemburu. Namun ia tahan bagaimana pun ia pernah berjanji mempertemukan Gaara dengan gadis blonde itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Kyuubi mendesis dan menampar Sasuke keras. Shukaku,Sakura dan Gaara terdiam terkejut.

"Aku baru saja direpotkan oleh Uchiha sulung dan sekarang kamu membuat ku kesal. Semua Uchiha sama saja,menyebalkan" oceh Kyuubi kesal.

Sasuke melirik bosan Kyuubi. Jadi kakak nya juga membuat ulah disini? Wajar memang jika Kyuubi marah mengingat sejak dulu Itachi memang suka sekali merepotkan pengeran Bijuu itu.

"Aku harus segera pergi" ucap Sasuke datar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlibat dengan masalah apapun dulu,ia masih harus menghemat tenaga nya untuk melawan kakak nya nanti.

"Kenapa buru-buru pangeran?" Sakura berjalan menuju sofa Sasuke,menarik dagu Sasuke keatas kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Uchiha memang keturunan yang baik dalam rupa" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**SET**

"Jangan menyentuhnya Sakura" Shukaku menarik lengan Sakura. Ia tidak senang Sakura memegang Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum menggoda dan menarik tangan Shukaku. Sakura menyuruh Shukaku duduk dikursi dengan dirinya yang berada dipangkuan shukaku.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian. Aku harus mengejar Itachi" jawab Sasuke dingin. Ia harus buru-buru sekarang sebelum Naruto-nya direbut oleh sang kakak.

"Dimana Naruto?" ulang Gaara.

Sasuke menatap Gaara.

"Lepaskan" ujar Sasuke dingin. Kyuubi mendengus. Sombong sekali Uchiha yang satu ini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan justru memerintah orang lain.

"Jawab pertanyaan nya Uchiha" Ujar Kyuubi kesal.

"Naruto dibawa oleh Itachi dan saat ini aku sedang mengejarnya" Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam. Mendengar nama Itachi dan Naruto membuat keempat penculik Sasuke ini diam.

"Saat ini aku sedang mencari reruntuhan Heaven land. Kurasa Itachi tidak jauh dari tempat itu" tambah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dimana itu"

Sakura turun dari pangkuan Shukaku dan melepaskan ikatan Sasuke.

"Aku akan membimbingmu jika kamu membiarkan Gaara untuk bertemu dengan Naruto" ucap Sakura yang tengah melepaskan tali yang diberi sihir khusus sehingga Sasuke tidak mampu melarikan diri.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang tawaran Sakura. Ia butuh Sakura untuk sampai pada heaven land tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Gaara bertemu Naruto bagaimana pun Gaara adalah saingan nya dalam mendapatkan hati Naruto bukan.

Setelah cukup memperhitungkan resiko nya Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan keempat orang itu berpartisipasi dalam pencariannya.

.

.

Fugaku duduk dengan gelisah ditemani bawahan nya Orochimaru. Pikirannya sedang kacau,bagaimana mungkin kota nya hancur dengan mudah seperti ini dan parahnya yang berbuat ulah justru anak kesayangannya dulu.

"Anda seharusnya segera membuat keputusan yang mulia" ucap Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" gumam Fugaku bingung.

"Satu-satu nya cara agar anda bisa menghadapi Itachi adalah mengorbankan darah manusia di atas altar suci pada malam bulan purnama di Heaven land"

Fugaku terdiam.

"Akan lebih baik jika anda mengorban kan Naruto"

Fugaku nampak berpikir keras.

Orochimaru tersenyum samar. Rencana nya benar-benar akan berjalan mulus.

.

.

==== Farenheit ====

Sasuke,Shukaku,Gaara dan Kyuubi sampai pada sebuah hutan yang bahkan mereka tidak pernah melihat nya karena hutan itu tertutup oleh sihir dan hanya dapat dilihat oleh penyihir juga,beruntunglah mereka karena Sakura sekalipun vampire ia telah banyak mengusai teknik dasar para penyihir terdahulu.

Kyuubi menurunkan Gaara yang sejak tadi ia gendong dipunggung nya karena dari semua nya hanya Gaara yang tidak dapat bergerak cepat tentu saja itu dikarenakan Gaara hanya manusia biasa.

"Apa aku seberat itu?" tanya Gaara heran saat Kyuubi berpura-pura merasakan jika punggung nya sakit.

"Jangan pedulikan dia Gaara" sambar Sakura,ia tahu persis sifat pangeran nya ini. Cih meminta perhatian saja.

**DEG**

Sasuke bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti instingnya. Ia yang hanya bisa tergantung pada darah Naruto mulai mencium aroma harus itu disekitarnya. Ia berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Shukaku menggandeng tangan Sakura dan segera mengejar Sasuke.

"Mau kemana kau Uchiha"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shukaku.

Kyuubi segera menggendong Gaara. Ia harus mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

"Ada tempat yang ingin aku perlihat kan pada mu Naruto"

Itach menutup mata Naruto sejak mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian milik Itachi. Saat ini Itachi tengah membimbing Naruto menuju tempat yang akan Naruto senangi.

Itachi perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mata Naruto.

"I-ini..." Naruto menutup mulut nya terkejut.

"Ya tempat kita bersumpah setia"

Itachi mencium kening Naruto sayang. Kini keduanya berada di Heaven land,disebuah lapangan luas yang ditanami berbagai tanaman indah dengan warna emas yang dominan. Didepan kedua nya terdapat potongan batu besar,sepertinya altar batu yang terpecah menjadi dua.

Itachi mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan yang lembut. Menutup mata nya merasa kan kenangan-kenangan indah nya berseliweran dalam pikiran.

Naruto berjongkok disamping Itachi untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Arigatou Itachi-san"

Bisik Naruto pelan pada Itachi yang masih menutup mata nya.

Kedua nya terseyum.

.

.

**TBC...**

Holla akhirnya aku update lagi.. oh iya maaf kalau yang minta lemon ItafemNaru XD aku kasih nya lime soal nya aku sudah lama tidak menulis straight jadi agak kaku nulis nya ^^'a

Oh iya fict ini akan tamat sekitar 4-5 chap lagi atau mungkin lebih pendek dari itu karena aku sudah menuliskan endingnya tinggal di re-write XD

Karena itu review dong sebagai jejak kehadiran kalian di fict ku tersayang ini ^^

Bocoran ending ya XD  
Sad ending bercampur Happy ending  
muncul tokoh yang tak terduga di chap terakhir loh XD

Ok arigatou untuk reader dan reviewer ^^

Thanks to:

** , Miyuki Hiruka, narunaru , niixz valerie 5, Shisui Namikaze , Icha Clalu Bhgia, SasuNaruIta, Sivanya Anggarada, SasuNarulove, 989seohye, Pink Purple Fuchsia, devilojoshi, hanazawa kay, himiko, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, euis847, aisanoyuri, , miszshanty05.**

Pertanyaan yang sering diajukan:

Author kemana aja? Kenapa update lama?

~ gomene author sibuk diduta ^^ tapi sekarang fict ini akan segera selesai kok dan tidak akan update lama lagi

Bikin lemon ItafemNaru dong,kalau bisa threesome

~ gomene lagi nih author benar-benar kaku nulis straight jadilah hanya implisit ToT

Masa lalu ItafemNaru menyedihkan. Kalau seperti ini mending ItafemNaru aja

~ heee, ( '_')a maaf ya kalau sedih, dan pairing utama disini SasufemNaru jadi ItafemNaru hanya sebagai pemberat cerita

Kenapa perut Naru sakit? Apa Naru hamil?

~ maybe XD ok untuk ini tunggu kelanjutannya chap depan

Gambar tato pernikahan Naru dengan Sasu akan menghilang setelah Naru bersama Ita?

~ iya xD di chap ini tato itu menghilang dan yang ada hanya tato kepemilikkan Itachi

Nah Minna-san minta review dong XD


End file.
